DEMISE
by Spice Islands
Summary: Semua makhluk hidup mengenal kematian. Mereka yang menentang kematian berarti melawan hukum utama alam. Mereka yang menipu kematian tak bisa dimaafkan dan harus diberi pelajaran. Persiapkan diri kalian, wahai perinsanan. Special celebratory project for the Independence Day of Indonesia by Spice Islands. Fiveshots. Warnings inside.
1. Moskow

_Chaos and cosmos_.

Kekosongan dan keteraturan. Dualitas mutlak yang kuasanya mencakup seluruh jagad raya ini. Tidak ada satupun materi di alam semesta yang tidak termasuk di dalam lingkup proses ini—dari partikel kehidupan yang terkecil sampai bintang yang berpijar paling terang di luar angkasa. Dari kekosongan lahirlah keteraturan, dan keteraturan akan berakhir kembali menjadi kekosongan. Sebuah lingkaran kejadian yang tidak dapat dihindari oleh apapun dan siapapun yang ada di dalamnya.

Ketahuilah bahwa kurang lebih tiga belas ribu milyar tahun yang lalu, yang ada hanyalah kehampaan. Kemudian terjadilah Ledakan Besar, peristiwa yang menandai kelahiran alam semesta ini, dan dari sanalah muncul partikel-partikel penyokong kehidupan dan kehidupan itu sendiri. Eksistensi makhluk hidup di permukaan yang melapisi inti planet, planet yang mengelilingi bintang, bintang yang mengelilingi inti galaksi, galaksi yang mengelilingi inti dari alam semesta; itulah wujud dari keteraturan yang muncul ketika Ledakan Besar mengakhiri kehampaan. Semua keteraturan pun nantinya akan berakhir kembali kepada kehampaan. Bukankah bintang yang bersinar paling terang sekalipun nantinya akan meledak dan meninggalkan Lubang Hitam menganga di tempat dulu mereka berada?

Manusia pun tidak luput dari proses ini. Mereka yang hidup hanya berjalan di dalam satu kontinum yang sama, yang berujung ke kehampaan dengan melewati proses yang mereka sebut kematian.

Kematian.

Inilah visi mereka, misi mereka, tujuan eksistensi mereka, prinsip mereka, kalimat mereka, bahkan nama mereka. Idealisme yang telah mereka anut dan mereka perjuangkan selama ratusan tahun. Mereka yang mengagungkan kematian bukan karena didasari oleh cinta, benci, kekaguman, apalagi kekejaman. Mereka yang menjadi agen pembawa kematian semata-mata karena tidak ada pilihan lain bagi mereka selain menjaga agar keseimbangan antara _chaos_ dan _cosmos_ tetap utuh pada lingkup kehidupan manusia di atas bumi. Karena manusia adalah makhluk yang berakal sekaligus bodoh, yang memuja dan mengejar keabadian, bahkan berusaha menciptakan keabadian dari ketiadaan.

Lalu siapakah buruan utama mereka? Tidak lain adalah entitas-entitas yang memiliki eksistensi khusus di muka bumi. Entitas-entitas yang bagi mereka menyalahi segala hukum dan aturan yang mereka jaga dan mereka pegang teguh. Entitas-entitas yang menjadi satu-satunya pendorong terbentuknya organisasi mereka. Entitas-entitas yang disebut personifikasi negara.

Selama para personifikasi negara masih ada, mereka tidak akan pernah menyerah. Mereka akan memburu para personifikasi negara sampai ke nafas dan titik darah terakhir. Tidak peduli jika harus mengorbankan harta maupun nyawa. Mereka tidak akan pernah mengasihani dan mereka tidak akan pernah mengampuni. Mereka tidak akan pernah berhenti.

Karena mereka adalah Kematian.

.

.

_Mors venit velociter quae neminem veretur_,

_Omnia mors perimit et nulli miseretur._(1)

.

.

Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

.

Bhinneka Jayawardhana © skadihelias

.

DEMISE: Concept © Spice Islands

DEMISE: Moskow © skadihelias

.

Historical AU; character death; blood/gore; multiple OCs

.

.

**Moskow, Januari 1969.**

Suara desis kertas yang melintasi lantai di bawah pintu membuat seorang laki-laki muda menghentikan kegiatannya.

Selama beberapa detik ia tidak bergerak, matanya menatap waspada ke arah pintu kamar apartemennya, menunggu-nunggu jika ada sesuatu yang akan mengikuti kertas itu—entah langkah seseorang atau bahkan berondongan peluru. Seluruh otot tubuhnya menegang, bersiap-siap untuk melompat keluar jendela jika dibutuhkan, tidak peduli dinginnya angin musim salju Rusia yang bisa membekukan tulangnya di luar sana. Jam dinding di atas pintu berdetak seirama dengan detak jantungnya, terdengar begitu keras di tengah keheningan. Ketika tidak terjadi apapun, laki-laki itu meletakkan Makarov semi-otomatis yang sedang dibersihkan dan diisinya dengan hati-hati di atas tempat tidur.

Dengan beberapa langkah yang singkat dan tanpa suara, laki-laki itu menyeberangi kamarnya, menghampiri kertas yang tergeletak diam di atas lantai. Dipungut dan dibaliknya kertas itu. Tiga baris kalimat singkat tertulis di sana dengan tinta berwarna hitam dalam aksara _cyrillic_ yang tampak familiar di matanya.

_Ilyin mengacau. Saat ini dia ada di tangan Andropov._

_Tunda tugasmu dan ambil alih pekerjaan ini._

_Jangan sampai gagal,_ tovarishch.(2)

Alis laki-laki itu berkedut dan matanya memicing—mengiringi decakan penuh kekesalan yang keluar dari balik bibirnya. Diremas-remas dan dilemparkannya kertas itu ke dalam perapian, dimana kobaran api dengan cepat melahapnya habis menyisakan abu. Pupus sudah rencana laki-laki itu untuk meninggalkan Moskow dan mencapai Tallinn secepatnya. Seharusnya ia tidak menyerahkan tugas sepenting ini pada orang lain. _Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya_, gerutunya dalam hati.

Tempat tidur berangka besi itu berderak dan berderit ketika sang laki-laki menghempaskan diri ke atas kasur dalam posisi duduk. Kedua tangannya terkelungkup menutupi wajahnya, mencoba membongkar dan menata ulang rencana yang sudah disusunnya dengan cermat di dalam kepalanya selama hampir tiga tahun. Sekali lagi ia mengutuk kegagalan rekannya dalam hati. Gara-gara kebodohan rekannya itu, ia harus menjalankan tugas yang biasanya membutuhkan perencanaan bertahun-tahun dalam waktu beberapa hari saja. Meskipun tugas itu pada awalnya memang direncanakan untuk dijalankan olehnya, ia sudah menyerahkan tanggung jawab atas tugas itu kepada rekannya beberapa bulan yang lalu. _Lalu si bodoh itu gagal dan membuatku harus menyelesaikan tugasnya di samping tugasku sendiri_.

Satu jam berlalu tanpa suara maupun gerakan sebelum laki-laki itu akhirnya berdiri. Gurat-gurat kekesalan sudah terhapus dari wajahnya, hanya meninggalkan tekad dingin di matanya yang bersinar tajam.

Gerakan tangan laki-laki itu terlihat lebih tenang dan teratur ketika ia membereskan dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan di atas tempat tidur dan meja tulisnya. Kemudian dibakarnya sebagian besar dokumen-dokumen itu di perapian, hingga abunya bercampur dengan abu surat yang baru saja diterimanya. Selama beberapa detik setelahnya, laki-laki itu memandangi beberapa lembar dokumen yang tersisa dengan ragu-ragu. Kertas-kertas yang dikopinya langsung dari markas besar itu berisikan arsip tugas seorang agen abad pertengahan yang menjadi panutan dan teladannya sejak kecil. Pemuda legendaris yang menurut catatan arsip telah berhasil menghabisi hampir semua personifikasi di benua Eropa, sebelum akhirnya meregang nyawa pada usia muda di tangan Kekaisaran Rusia. Ia merasa sayang untuk membakar kertas-kertas yang begitu sering dibacanya ulang itu. Tetapi ia tidak boleh meninggalkan jejak yang dapat menyulitkan rekan-rekannya yang lain. Karena itulah dengan pandangan sedikit menyesal ia akhirnya memasukkan kertas-kertas terakhir itu ke dalam perapian juga.

Sisa pakaian-pakaian dari lemari dan gantungan dilipat dan dimasukkannya dengan rapi ke dalam koper kulit yang sudah tigaperempat penuh. Ia memastikan koper itu terkunci dengan rapat sebelum mengangkat dan meletakkannya di luar pintu kamar yang akan segera ditinggalkannya.

Tak lama, barang-barang miliknya yang tersisa di ruangan itu hanyalah pakaian yang dikenakannya, mantel dan _ushanka_ yang tergantung di sudut ruangan, sarung tangan tebal yang sengaja disisakannya di atas meja tulis, sebuah belati tua bergagang gading dan bersarung kulit di dalam laci, serta pistol yang masih belum berpindah dari atas tempat tidur sejak ia meletakkannya di sana.

Diperiksanya kembali Makarov kesayangannya dengan teliti. Warna hitam mengkilat serta lambang bintang di gagang coklatnya menatapnya balik. Ia sudah mengisi penuh senjata itu, tanpa menyisakan satu butir pun peluru cadangan. Delapan peluru. Delapan tembakan yang mestinya cukup untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Tidak, delapan peluru itu HARUS cukup.

Ia menyarungkan pistol itu di pinggang kirinya setelah memastikan bahwa pengamannya telah terpasang. Kemudian ia mengambil belati warisan keluarganya dan mengikatkan sarungnya di paha kanan. Dikenakannya sarung tangannya sambil berjalan ke arah tempat mantel dan topinya digantung, lalu dikenakannya pula kedua benda itu. Ia memeriksa dirinya sekali lagi, sampai ia benar-benar yakin bahwa tak akan ada seorang pun yang mencurigainya.

Laki-laki muda itu menutup mata dan menarik nafas panjang beberapa kali. Di dalam hatinya ia mengucapkan kata keramat yang telah diajarkan kepadanya semenjak ia bahkan belum bisa berbicara. Kata keramat yang akan menuntunnya untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang dihibahkan kembali ke tangannya hari itu.

Di luar jendela, seluruh kota berwarna putih tertutup salju yang tak kunjung berhenti.

.

.

**Moskow, Desember 1967.**

"Hei, Vanya, akhirnya kau muncul juga! Ke mana saja kau akhir-akhir ini?"

Seruan keras Nikolai sang bartender, aroma tajam alkohol, serta udara hangat yang bertolak belakang dengan salju dan angin kencang yang bertiup di luar pintu menyambut Ivan Braginski ketika laki-laki bertubuh tinggi besar itu memasuki bar kesukaannya. Beberapa pengunjung tetap bar itu—yang sudah mengenal Ivan dengan baik—melambaikan tangan untuk menyapanya. Seperti biasanya, bar yang terletak di pinggiran kota Moskow itu tampak tidak terlalu ramai, hanya dikunjungi oleh segelintir orang yang sudah berstatus pengunjung tetap selama beberapa tahun.

"Selamat malam, Kolya," Ivan tersenyum kepada bartender yang sudah lama dikenalnya itu. "Kau tahu sendiri aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku akhir-akhir ini. Belum lagi aku harus menemani kakakku yang sudah dua minggu ini datang berkunjung dari Ukraina. Kau tahu sendiri kakakku seperti apa—bisa-bisa dia tersesat sampai Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky kalau kutinggal sendiri."

"Aha!" serobot Lev—salah seorang pengunjung tetap juga—sambil melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Ivan, "Gadis cantik yang tubuhnya luar biasa itu kan? Sekali-sekali ajaklah kakakmu itu kemari lagi. Lalu kenalkan aku padanya."

Senyum Ivan melebar sampai mulut dan matanya membentuk tiga bulan sabit sempurna yang menghiasi wajahnya. Diarahkannya senyum yang tidak pernah gagal membuat orang-orang merinding itu kepada Lev sambil menepis lengan laki-laki itu dari bahunya.

"Boleh," ujar Ivan sambil tertawa. "Setelah itu, kau pilih Mosin-Nagant, Dragunov, atau Tokarev? Atau mungkin kau lebih suka pipa tua kesayanganku, hmm?"

Lev langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan telapak tangan mengarah ke Ivan—pertanda menyerah. "Baiklah...baiklah... Aku kan hanya bercanda," katanya sambil mundur beberapa langkah. "Bagaimana kalau kutraktir kau satu botol, lalu kau lupakan soal pertanyaanku tadi?"

Ivan kembali tertawa, namun dengan nada yang jauh lebih ramah dan hangat. "Aku tahu ada alasan mengapa aku belum membunuhmu sejak dulu, Lev," kata Ivan sambil melangkah riang menuju salah satu bangku kosong di hadapan Nikolai. "Baiklah. Akan kuterima tawaranmu. Satu botol vodka terbaikmu untukku, Kolya! Dan berikan tagihannya kepada Lev kita ini."

Suara tawa Nikolai dan erangan Lev mengikuti permintaan Ivan. Sementara sang bartender pergi untuk mengambilkan pesanannya dan Lev menghempaskan diri ke bangku di sebelahnya sambil menggerutu, Ivan menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan.

Ada yang tidak biasa di bar hari itu. Ivan memandang ke sekelilingnya dengan teliti, mencoba mencari keganjilan yang dirasakannya sejak memasuki bar tadi. Pandangannya terhenti pada meja yang berada di sudut ruangan, nyaris tersembunyi oleh tiang besar yang menopang langit-langit bar. Di sana, sekelompok pemuda berwajah oriental duduk mengelilingi meja sambil membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak dapat ditangkap oleh telinganya. Ivan memicingkan matanya. Rupanya inilah kejanggalan yang dirasakannya tadi—kehadiran orang-orang yang bukan 'miliknya' di ruangan itu.

Pemuda-pemuda itu tampak kurus dan lelah, postur yang tidak dapat disembunyikan oleh mantel tebal yang mereka kenakan untuk menahan udara dingin. Kulit mereka yang kuning langsat atau kecoklatan tampak kusam dan layu di bawah temaram cahaya lampu bar. Pandangan mereka nanar, penuh dengan kecurigaan. Sesekali mereka melayangkan pandangan waspada ke arah pintu atau jendela, seolah menunggu kedatangan kejutan yang tidak diinginkan.

Tiba-tiba mata salah satu dari kumpulan pemuda itu menangkapnya, membuat Ivan terperanjat. Sepasang mata cokelat gelap yang tajam dan keras—terpatri di atas wajah tanpa guratan, tanda orang muda yang jarang tersenyum—terpaku pada mata ungunya. Pemilik mata itu berkulit paling pucat di antara pemuda-pemuda yang lain, meskipun garis wajah asing dan rambut warna hitamnya seragam dengan rekan-rekannya.

Selama beberapa detik mereka saling bertatapan—Ivan dengan wajah penuh rasa keingintahuan dan pemuda itu dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak terbaca.

"Ini dia!" Seruan Nikolai diiringi dengan suara botol yang beradu dengan kayu membuyarkan perhatian Ivan. "Satu botol vodka terbaikku untuk kawan kita Ivan Braginski."

Ivan tertawa. Satu lirikan ke sudut ruangan memberitahunya bahwa pemuda itu telah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ivan dan kembali bercakap-cakap dengan kelompoknya. Memutuskan untuk sejenak melupakan sekelompok pemuda asing di sudut bar, Ivan membiarkan Nikolai menuangkan segelas minuman untuknya. Nanti sajalah ditanyakannya mengenai pemuda-pemuda itu. Malam ini ia ingin bersenang-senang minum bersama kawan-kawan lamanya.

.

.

**Moskow, Januari 1968.**

_"Artyom?"_

_"Hmm? Ada apa, Vanya?"_

_"Sebelumnya kuingatkan, jangan terlalu cepat menoleh. Aku mau tanya__—siapa pemuda-pemuda Asia di pojok itu? Aku melihat mereka sejak dua minggu lalu waktu aku ke sini setelah sekian lama, tapi aku terlalu asyik minum dengan kalian—sampai-sampai lupa menanyakan tentang mereka."_

_"Oh, mereka... Aku sebenarnya kurang tahu, tapi kudengar dari Igor beberapa hari yang lalu kalau dua atau tiga dari mereka adalah pelajar dari Indonesia—kau tahu kan, negara di Asia Tenggara yang banyak pulaunya itu?—yang dikirim ke sini pada masa Sekretaris Jenderal Khrushchev. Sedangkan sisanya—"_

_"Ada apa? Kenapa dengan sisanya?"_

_"Yah, aku tidak tahu apakah kau mengikuti kabar internasional dua atau tiga tahun yang lalu. Aku sendiri pun hanya tahu karena aku bekerja di kantor berita."_

_"—Oh, penerima suaka politik?"_

_"Begitulah. Mantan kader-kader muda Partai Komunis Indonesia. Berarti kau tahu situasi di sana pada saat itu, kan?"_

_"Kurang lebih. Aku tidak tahu detilnya, tentu saja. Tapi aku mendengar banyak kabar burung."_

_"Aku pun sama. Bagaimanapun juga, apa yang sudah kudengar—meskipun sedikit—sudah cukup untuk membuatku merasa...yah, aku tidak bisa memutuskan antara merinding, marah, atau kasihan. Aku berani bertaruh babi-babi kapitalis itu yang menjadi dalang di balik kejadian ini. Brengsek..."_

_"Tapi...kejadian itu kan sudah hampir tiga tahun berlalu. Menurut pengamatanku, pemuda-pemuda yang menerima suaka politik itu baru tiba di negara ini kurang dari sebulan yang lalu. Apakah aku salah? Mengapa mereka butuh waktu lama sekali untuk mencari suaka politik ke Uni Soviet? Logikanya kan negara ini seharusnya jadi pilihan pertama bagi penganut-penganut komunisme di Indonesia yang melarikan diri."_

_"Vanya, coba pikirkanlah baik-baik. Pembersihan_—_walaupun aku lebih suka menyebutnya dengan pembantaian_—_terhadap segala unsur komunisme di negara itu terjadi dalam kurun waktu kurang dari setahun. Ada yang memperkirakan bahwa korban yang jatuh sekitar dua ratus ribu orang, tapi menurutku itu omong kosong. Pada saat itu Partai Komunis Indonesia adalah partai komunis terbesar ke tiga di dunia—tepat setelah kita dan Cina. Mereka memiliki setidaknya tiga ratus ribu kader dan dua juta anggota. Tidak mungkin hanya ada korban dua ratus ribu dari semua itu! Waktu yang sangat singkat dan angka korban yang fenomenal, pikirmu bagaimana kondisi anak-anak ini saat itu? Kalau aku jadi mereka, aku tidak akan merepotkan diri dengan membawa terlalu banyak barang atau bahkan uang. Aku akan berlari sejauh-jauhnya walaupun hanya ditemani pakaian yang melekat di badanku."_

_"Hmm, jadi maksudmu_—_"_

_"Ya, kurasa penyebab mereka tiba begitu terlambat di negara ini adalah karena mereka mencari suaka politik ke Vietnam dan Cina terlebih dahulu. Dan mungkin_—_entahlah_—_mencari uang di negara-negara yang mereka lewati sebelum mencapai tempat ini. Di negara mereka sendiri dimana musuh berada di segala penjuru dan kawan terlalu takut untuk membantu, pilihan transportasi mereka pasti sangat terbatas."_

_"...bicaramu semangat sekali,_ tovarishch_. Kalau kulitmu tidak pucat, rambutmu tidak pirang, dan matamu tidak hijau, kau pasti sudah kusangka sebagai salah satu dari pemuda-pemuda Indonesia itu."_

_"—Kau ini benar-benar tidak tahu cara membaca situasi, ya, Vanya. Bisa-bisanya kau bercanda menanggapi topik seserius ini..."_

.

.

"Selamat datang."

Alih-alih sapaan Nikolai, hari itu Ivan disambut dengan kalimat bahasa Rusia yang diucapkan dengan sedikit terbata-bata disertai aksen asing yang kental. Sepasang mata ungu membelalak melihat pemuda yang bertatapan dengannya lebih dari sebulan yang lalu itu sedang sibuk mengelap meja dan membereskan gelas-gelas kosong di atasnya. Pemuda itulah yang telah menyambutnya barusan.

"Kau—"

"Vanya!" panggil Nikolai yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Ivan—tampaknya bartender itu baru kembali dari mengecek gudang. "Kulihat kau sudah bertemu dengan pegawaiku yang baru? Perkenalkan, dia Eka. Sejak tiga hari yang lalu dia bekerja membantuku di sini."

Pemuda itu—Eka—membungkukkan badannya sedikit dengan sopan kepada Ivan. Di bibirnya tersungging senyum tipis_—_walaupun sinar matanya tetap tak terbaca, sama seperti saat pertama kali Ivan bertemu dengannya. Mungkin itulah senyum komersil versi pemuda yang tidak banyak berekspresi itu.

"Mohon bantuannya mulai hari ini, Tuan...er—"

"Ah," Ivan tersadar dari ketertegunannya, "Namaku Ivan. Ivan Braginski. Mohon bantuannya juga...Eka."

"Kau tampak terkejut." Pernyataan itu diucapkan Nikolai dengan santai ketika Eka telah kembali ke dapur, Nikolai kembali bekerja di balik meja bar, dan Ivan telah duduk di depan bartender itu sambil menyesap segelas vodka.

Ivan mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku cuma tidak menyangka kau akhirnya mempekerjakan seseorang untuk membantumu. Apalagi dia orang asing."

"Sebenarnya dia sudah memintaku untuk mempekerjakannya sejak dua minggu lalu," jelas Nikolai. "Dia sangat butuh pekerjaan, katanya. Awalnya aku menolak sampai beberapa kali. Tapi lama-lama aku kasihan juga. Aku mendengar kabar tentang keadaan anak itu dan kawan-kawannya dari Artyom. Kudengar beberapa temannya juga mendapat pekerjaan di sekitar sini—di toko milik Luka dan di bengkel milik Maxim. Ya sudahlah, akhirnya kuterima. Ternyata kerjanya sangat baik. Memang Eka orangnya tidak banyak bicara dan lebih pelit lagi senyumnya daripada bicaranya, tapi dia rajin dan cekatan. Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan? Seluruh bar ini tampak lebih bersih daripada waktu aku sendirian mengurusnya."

Memang ada benarnya kata-kata Nikolai, tapi Ivan hanya tersenyum pada teman lamanya itu sambil berkata, "Kurasa itu hanya perasaanmu, Kolya."

.

.

**Moskow, Juni 1968.**

Ivan mengernyitkan alis menatap pemuda di hadapannya.

Eka menatap balik sambil memicingkan mata_—_menantang Ivan untuk berkomentar.

"_Sweater_ setebal itu? Di bulan Juni? Kau serius, Eka?"

Yang ditanya hanya mendengus keras dengan kesal. "Aku kedinginan."

Kali ini Ivan mengangkat alisnya_—_skeptis. "Ini hampir musim panas. Di luar sana hawanya tujuh belas derajat, Eka," jelasnya perlahan, seperti sedang menerangkan sebuah fakta sederhana kepada seorang murid taman kanak-kanak.

"Lalu?" balas Eka sengit sambil mengibas-ngibaskan lap lusuh yang sedang digunakannya untuk membersihkan meja. "Kau sudah lupa kalau aku berasal dari negara tropis, Vanya? Di sana hawa tujuh belas derajat hanya bisa ditemukan di dataran tinggi. Dan bagi kami, ini sudah cukup dingin."

Kekesalan Eka mengundang sebuah senyum geli di wajah Ivan. "Entah bagaimana kau bisa bertahan di negara ini bulan-bulan kemarin," katanya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala."

"Cerewet."

Ivan tertawa. Tidak terbayang olehnya beberapa bulan lalu kalau dirinya akan bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan pemuda asing di hadapannya itu. Bahasa Rusia Eka sudah jauh lebih baik_—_termasuk kosakata umpatannya yang semakin bervariasi, entah siapa yang mengajarkan. Meskipun pemuda itu masih belum bisa disebut ramah atau periang (dan selamanya pasti tidak akan pernah), ia semakin sering bertukar cakap dengan Ivan.

"Hei, Eka," panggil Ivan. "Kenapa kau tak beristirahat barang beberapa menit? Ambillah gelas dan temani aku minum. Toh bar sedang sepi sekarang."

Pengunjung bar memang sering sedikit menipis menjelang musim panas. Orang lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di luar daripada berada di dalam bar yang bagi mereka terasa sempit dan panas di musim itu. Hari itu hanya ada Ivan dan tiga orang lain di dalam sana_—_belum termasuk Eka dan Nikolai.

Eka berhenti untuk berpikir sejenak.

"Aku minta ijin pada Kolya dulu," kata pemuda itu akhirnya.

.

.

"Seperti apa Indonesia di musim panas?" tanya Ivan tiba-tiba suatu hari.

Eka tersenyum menanggapinya, "Indonesia hanya punya panas, Vanya. Pertanyaanmu itu pada hakekatnya hanya menanyakan bagaimana Indonesia secara umum."

Pemuda itu lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Matanya menerawang dan senyum itu tetap terukir di bibirnya, seperti setiap kali ia ditanya tentang negaranya.

"Yang paling kuingat dari Indonesia adalah betapa biru laut di sana dibandingkan dengan laut-laut Rusia yang suram ini. Laut adalah elemen terpenting dalam kehidupan di negara kami. Pelaut-pelaut kami handal. Armada-armada nenek moyang kami menaklukkan hampir seluruh Asia Tenggara lewat laut. Kau tahu kami adalah negara kepulauan terbesar di dunia. Laut kami hampir dua kali lebih luas daripada daratannya, dan keindahannya pantai-pantai kami tidak tertandingi, Vanya."

Ivan tertawa.

"Kau bisa bilang begitu cuma karena kau orang Indonesia, Eka. Kalau kau orang—misalnya—Spanyol, maka keindahan pantai-pantai Spanyol lah yang tidak tertandingi bagimu."

Eka tidak menghiraukan komentarnya.

"Di Indonesia, warna hijau terlihat di mana-mana sepanjang tahun. Ribuan jenis tanaman tumbuh di negara kami. Pohon, bunga, sayur, rempah, semak, lumut_—_apapun yang bisa kau bayangkan. Bahkan di negara kami ada lelucon_—_kalau kau tancapkan tongkat di tanah, maka akan tumbuh pohon. Waktu Belanda menjajah kami, mereka memperbudak rakyat untuk menanam komoditas perdagangan mereka. Heh, mungkin tak ada satu orang pun di Eropa ini yang tahu, tapi dulu negara Belanda bisa menjadi kaya raya terutama karena suburnya tanah di negara kami."

"Bunga matahari juga?" tanya Ivan lagi.

"Kenapa sih kau ini terobsesi sekali dengan bunga matahari?" tanya Eka balik, mengernyit tanpa memandang Ivan. "Ya, tentu saja kami juga punya. Bahkan ibuku_—_"

Mata Eka menutup perlahan.

"Dulu, ibuku menanam bunga itu di halaman kami. Tepat di bawah jendela kamarku. Karena jendela kamarku tepat menghadap ke timur, yang bisa kulihat setiap pagi dari balik jendelaku hanya pantat bunga itu. Tapi aku sering sekali duduk di bawah pohon di pojok halaman rumahku dulu dan memandang bunga-bunga itu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa_—_bunga matahari bahkan bukan bunga kesukaanku_—_mungkin karena bunga itu begitu besar dan mencolok, mau tak mau pandanganku selalu teralih padanya."

Ivan mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian. Baginya bunga matahari juga mengingatkan pada kehangatan keluarga. Ibu_—_bukan, wanita yang telah melahirkan jasadnyalah yang dulu mengenalkannya pada bunga besar berwarna kuning itu.

"Ibumu_—_"

"_—_Sudah tidak ada."

Mata coklat gelap itu mengeras, penuh kemarahan.

Ivan terdiam, tak bertanya apa-apa lagi.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi pada saat itu?"

Tanpa perlu diperjelas lagi pun Eka langsung memahami pertanyaan Ivan hari itu. Pemuda itu berhenti mengelap dan menyusun gelas-gelas kosong yang baru saja selesai dicucinya. Matanya langsung menatap tajam mata Ivan, ekspresinya sedatar dan sekosong dinding yang baru dicat.

"Seperti neraka di atas bumi," suara itu terdengar monoton, seperti orang yang sedang membacakan ramalan cuaca. "Setidaknya bagi kami_—_kader, anggota, dan simpatisan PKI_—_seperti itulah keadaannya. "

"Mereka memasuki rumah-rumah kami dengan paksa_—_pagi, siang, malam. Orang-orang yang sebelumnya menyapa kami dengan senyuman berubah menjadi serigala-serigala yang kelaparan. Atas nama kebenaran, atas nama revolusi, atas nama bangsa, atas nama agama_—_begitulah seruan-seruan mereka. Markas-markas dibakar, petinggi dan aktivis ditangkap, harta benda dijarah. Tidak peduli tua maupun muda, laki-laki maupun perempuan, semuanya diseret ke jalan. Tidak ada pembelaan, tidak ada pengadilan."

"Senapan, pedang, pisau, pentungan_—_senjata apapun yang bisa mereka dapatkan digunakan untuk mencabut nyawa orang-orang kami. Mereka dibariskan di tengah jalan atau lapangan, lalu digorok lehernya satu persatu. Ketika tubuh mereka sudah tergolek lemah di atas tanah pun, serigala-serigala itu tidak berhenti. Pisau dan bayonet ditusukkan berkali-kali ke raga yang sudah sekarat atau bahkan sudah tewas_—_seolah tidak cukup bagi mereka jika kami mati satu kali."

"Mayat-mayat dibiarkan begitu saja bergelimpangan di jalan atau dibuang ke sungai. Tahukah kau bahwa banyak sungai-sungai yang tersumbat saking tingginya tumpukan mayat-mayat itu? Rasanya kemana pun mata memandang hanya ada warna merah dan coklat. Aku melihat darah di mana-mana, Vanya_—_di atas rumput, aspal, tanah, batu, dinding, bahkan di aliran got dan sungai. Selama berminggu-minggu, bau anyir darah dan bau busuk bangkai memenuhi udara. Bahkan wangi kamboja, melati, dan sedap malam tidak mampu melindungi hidung kami dari aroma itu."

"Pemerintah menyebar fitnah dan dusta tentang kami. Jika kau mendengar tentang kami dari mulut-mulut mereka, pasti kau akan menyangka bahwa kami titisan iblis di atas bumi atau semacamnya. Heh, menggelikan. Siapa iblis yang sebenarnya? Yang menangis memohon ampun atau menyarangkan peluru disertai umpatan alih-alih mendengarkan permohonan itu? Parahnya lagi, yang melakukan ini semua adalah orang-orang yang mengaku hamba Tuhan. Sungguh, jika aku tidak berada di antara semua ini, aku pasti sudah tertawa karena tidak ada lagi lelucon yang lebih lucu daripada ini."

Ivan membiarkan kalimat-kalimat Eka memasuki telinganya. Terbayang olehnya kejadian-kejadian yang pernah dialaminya di masa lampau. Ya, ia juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama, bukan? Beginilah pula cara kaum Bolshevik dahulu pada saat menjatuhkan kekaisaran.

"Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri?" tanya Ivan, terlambat menyadari bahwa Eka telah berhenti berbicara dan sekarang sedang melanjutkan pekerjaannya_—_seperti mesin yang dinyalakan kembali.

"Aku?" tanya Eka tanpa memandang Ivan. "Aku tak mengalami satu goresan pun. Tapi kurasa aku hampir bisa merasakan setiap tusukan dan tembakan, bahkan ketika aku sudah berada ratusan kilometer jauhnya dari tanah airku. Mereka kawan-kawanku, Vanya. Mereka milikku."

Eka tidak menyadari ekspresi terhenyak Ivan ketika mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari bibirnya. Pemuda Rusia itu mengatur kembali raut wajahnya sebelum Eka sempat menangkap keterkejutannya.

"Lalu...bagaimana kau bisa selamat?"

"Aku berbeda."

"_—_Maksudmu?"

"Aku beruntung."

.

.

**Moskow, November 1968.**

_"Siapa namamu?"_

_"Ilyin. Viktor Ilyin."_

_"Putra Ivan Ilyin?"_

_"Benar."_

_"Dari siapa kau mendengar tentang aku?"_

_"Zhenya__—maksudku, Yevgeny Bortnik—yang memberitahuku tentangmu. Dia bilang jika aku ingin memperkuat posisiku di dalam DEMISE, aku harus menghubungimu."_

_"Zhenya terlalu banyak omong. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. Rencana ini sudah kuatur dan kusempurnakan selama bertahun-tahun. Uni Soviet milikku."_

_"Tunggu! Kumohon, ijinkan aku membantumu. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu kecewa. Kau tahu ayahku mati dengan penuh kebanggaan sebagai seorang anggota DEMISE, dan beliau membawa serta Kazakhstan bersamanya. Meneruskan perjuangannya dalam mewujudkan ideologi kita adalah impianku sejak kecil. Kumohon, berilah aku kesempatan."_

_"—Aku mengerti. Baiklah. Satu kesempatan. Akan kuberikan satu kesempatan saja untukmu, demi menghormati jasa Ivan Ilyin. Jika kau gagal, aku tidak akan menyelamatkanmu. Bahkan kalau perlu akan kubunuh kau dengan tanganku sendiri."_

_"Te-terima kasih! Aku akan mengerahkan usaha terbaikku!"_

_"Apakah kau sudah tahu sasaran kita?"_

_"Ya. Ivan Braginski. Personifikasi _Soyuz Sovetskikh Sotsialisticheskikh Respublik_ atau Uni Soviet."_

_"Benar. Dia, dan satu orang lagi."_

_"Eh? Satu orang lagi? Siapa__—"_

_"Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang beberapa bulan terakhir ini sering terlihat bersama Ivan Braginski. Bereskan dia juga."_

_"A-aku mengerti!"_

_"Bagus. Aku akan menjelaskan detilnya dan melatihmu sampai waktu yang sudah ditentukan. Selanjutnya semua ada di tanganmu. Jangan sampai gagal."_

.

.

**Moskow, Januari 1969.**

Pada tanggal 22 Januari 1969 di gerbang Menara Borovitskaya—salah satu menara Kremlin Moskow—terjadi percobaan pembunuhan terhadap pimpinan tertinggi Uni Soviet, Sekretaris Jenderal Leonid Brezhnev.

Pelaku dari tindakan ini adalah Viktor Ilyin, 21 tahun, seorang desertir dari Tentara Soviet. Ilyin menembakkan dua pistol Makarov yang dicurinya dari militer ke arah iring-iringan mobil yang membawa Sekretaris Jenderal Brezhnev, Ketua Presidium Nikolai Podgorny, beserta delapan orang kosmonot awak pesawat luar angkasa Soyuz 4 dan Soyuz 5 yang baru saja kembali dari misi mereka. Iring-iringan itu sedang menuju ke Istana Kongres di Kremlin Moskow untuk mengadakan upacara resmi dan perayaan kesuksesan misi para kosmonot tersebut.

Terdapat satu korban jiwa dalam insiden ini, yaitu pengemudi dari salah satu mobil dalam iring-iringan. Beberapa kosmonot mengalami luka ringan, sedangkan Sekretaris Jenderal Brezhnev sendiri yang menjadi target utama tindakan tersebut selamat tanpa luka.

Ilyin yang tertangkap langsung pada saat kejadian menjalani pemeriksaan panjang yang dilakukan sendiri oleh kepala KGB Yuri Andropov. Ia dinyatakan mengalami gangguan kejiwaan dan dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah rumah sakit jiwa di Kazan. Menurut sumber, Ilyin berada di rumah sakit jiwa itu sampai ia dibebaskan pada tahun 1990.

Kejadian ini merupakan salah satu contoh _news blackout_ yang dilakukan oleh Uni Soviet, karena berita tentang kejadian ini terkesan ditutup-tutupi dan dijaga dengan hati-hati. Bahkan pada saat pernyataan resmi pers yang dilakukan oleh pemerintahan Soviet dua hari setelah kejadian, detil keterangan yang dibeberkan sangatlah minimal—sampai-sampai jenis kelamin pelaku pun tidak diketahui publik. Keterangan lengkap tentang kejadian ini baru diketahui oleh publik maupun dunia internasional setelah runtuhnya Uni Soviet pada tahun 1991.

Namun sekelompok orang tertentu mengetahui kebenaran di balik kejadian ini. Mereka mengetahui bahwa Sekretaris Jenderal Brezhnev bukanlah merupakan target utama insiden tersebut. Tidak ada seorang pun kecuali kelompok ini yang mengetahui bahwa mereka mengirim Viktor Ilyin secara khusus untuk menggantikan seseorang dalam menyelesaikan suatu tugas tertentu. Tidak ada seorang pun yang akan menyangka bahwa sasaran utama dalam insiden ini sebenarnya adalah seorang laki-laki muda tinggi besar berambut pirang dan bermata ungu yang pada hari itu sedang menyetir salah satu mobil di dalam iring-iringan itu.

Tidak akan ada seorang pun yang mengetahui kebenaran ini, kecuali ia yang menjadi sasaran, para pelindungnya, dan mereka yang memburunya.

.

.

**Moskow, Januari 1969.**

Mata ungu Ivan terbelalak selama beberapa detik. Kemudian disusul dengan batuk-batuk hebat ketika vodka yang sedang ditenggaknya memasuki saluran yang salah—terkejut mendengar kabar tak terduga yang didengarnya ketika vodka itu sudah setengah jalan masuk ke ujung tenggorokan.

"Berhenti?!" pekik Ivan setelah ia berhasil bernafas kembali.

Eka mengangguk.

"Ya," jawabnya. "Maaf, aku baru sempat memberitahumu hari ini. Sebenarnya aku sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan Kolya sejak seminggu yang lalu. Kau tahu sendiri sudah selama itu juga kau tidak berkunjung ke sini."

Ivan cemberut.

"Jahat sekali," gerutu pemuda Rusia itu. "Kukira aku ini sahabatmu."

"Justru karena itu aku minta maaf, Vanya." Selama berteman dengan Eka, Ivan bisa dibilang belum pernah melihat ekspresi penuh penyesalan seperti itu di wajah Eka. "Aku ingin kau yang paling dulu tahu. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghubungimu. Bahkan Fyodor saja tidak mau memberitahuku."

Vodka di dalam gelas itu kembali ditenggak. Ivan merasa bahwa ia akan lebih bisa menghadapi kabar buruk ini jika ia sudah setengah mabuk.

"Lalu, kau mau ke mana?"

"Spanyol. Aku sudah lama ingin mengunjungi Andalusia," jawab Eka sambil tersenyum. "Lagipula aku sudah bosan dengan udara Moskow yang membekukan ini."

"Benar-benar tak tahu terima kasih pada negara yang sudah bersusah payah melindungimu dari babi-babi kapitalis selama ini."

Pemuda Indonesia itu tergelak—lagi-lagi ekspresi yang cukup langka untuk disebut keajaiban dunia.

"Omong kosong. Aku tahu Uni Soviet sama sekali tak terbebani oleh kedatangan maupun kepergianku. Aku ini cuma satu orang, Vanya. Tak mungkin bisa membuat kesusahan sebesar itu."

Ivan tidak menanggapinya lagi. Hanya berkonsentrasi pada botol vodkanya dengan muka terlipat-lipat.

"Hei, Vanya—" panggil Eka sambil mencolek lengan Ivan yang terbalut mantel cokelat muda kesayangannya.

"Apa?"

"Kau punya waktu luang malam ini?"

"Mungkin."

"Ayo kita merayakan perpisahan kita dengan minum-minum. Aku akan membawa sebotol vodka terbaik Kolya."

"—Baiklah. Di mana?"

"Jam sepuluh di Jembatan Borodinsky."

"Orang gila macam apa yang mengajak minum-minum di Jembatan Borodinsky pada jam segitu?!" seru Ivan sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Ah, kau ini cerewet sekali. Tidak apa-apa kan? Toh aku suka sekali tempat itu. Salah satu tempat terfavoritku di Moskow, bahkan."

"Terserah kau saja, lah."

"Terima kasih, Vanya. Jangan sampai terlambat!"

.

.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

Suara Eka membuyarkan lamunan Ivan. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berada di dekat jembatan—mengobrol sambil menyesap vodka perpisahan mereka. _Ini salah satu ide terburuk di tahun ini_, pikir Ivan. Ia bisa merasakan tanda-tanda flu yang mulai terbentuk di pangkal lubang hidungnya. Sekarang hanya tinggal penyesalan karena ia tidak berusaha meyakinkan Eka untuk melakukan pesta perpisahan di tempat yang lebih hangat.

"Hampir jam dua belas, kurasa?" jawab Ivan dengan suara yang terdengar agak serak.

Eka tidak berkata apa-apa lagi sebelum akhirnya pemuda Indonesia itu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Ivan.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya kita mengakhiri ini," kata Eka sambil membantu Ivan menepuk-nepuk sisa salju yang melekat di serat-serat mantelnya.

"Setuju. Aku tiba-tiba rindu dengan perapian di kamarku."

"Hmm..."

"Hei, Eka—"

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau akan kembali lagi ke negara ini suatu hari nanti?"

Eka mengangkat alis sesaat sebelum melempar senyum tipis ke arah Ivan.

"Mungkin," kata Eka. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Ivan menatap pemuda yang telah dianggapnya sahabat itu dengan serius.

"Kalau kita bertemu lagi nanti," ujar Ivan. "Aku akan memberitahukan sebuah rahasia padamu."

"Kenapa? Kau punya istri?"

"Bukan itu, bodoh!" seru sang pemuda Rusia. "Sesuatu yang jauh lebih penting daripada itu."

Selama beberapa detik Eka hanya menatap Ivan. Sejenak Ivan seperti merasakan _deja vu_, karena tatapan itu identik dengan tatapan Eka saat pertama kalinya mereka bertemu pandang lebih dari setahun yang lalu.

Senyum Ivan merekah.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Eka," kata Ivan, lengannya bergerak untuk memeluk tubuh sahabatnya yang lebih kecil itu.

"Ha," balas Eka sambil memeluk balik Ivan dengan sebelah lengannya. "Kurasa kau bahkan akan terlalu sibuk untuk mengingatku."

"Tidak akan," ucap Ivan tegas. "_Do svidaniya, tovarishch_.(3)"

Eka berjinjit, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ivan. Di sana, ia membisikkan sebuah kalimat—

"_Pomni, chto pridzotsya umiratz,_ _Sovetskij Soyuz._(4)"

Detik itu juga, Ivan merasakan semua yang di sekitarnya terhenti—angin dingin yang berhembus semalaman, suara bel yang berdentang di kejauhan, air sungai yang mengalir beradu dengan tiang jembatan, bahkan detak jantung dan hembusan nafasnya sendiri. Yang bisa didengarnya hanya gaungan kalimat yang baru saja dibisikkan ke dalam telinganya.

Ivan Braginski baru menyadari kesalahannya ketika ia merasakan perihnya timah panas yang menembus kulit dan dagingnya.

"_Memento mori._(5)"

Semuanya sudah terlambat.

.

.

**Jakarta, Oktober 1965.**

_"—Kenapa..."_

_"Kau tahu tentang kami. Kau pasti juga tahu alasannya."_

_"Tapi—tapi kau... Aku mempercayaimu selama ini. Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti saudaraku sendiri."_

_"Itu urusanmu, bukan urusanku."_

_"—Apakah kau sebegitu membenciku?"_

_"Jika kau benar-benar mengenal kami, kau pasti tahu bahwa semua ini bukan merupakan permasalahan pribadi. Aku—kami—hanya menjalankan misi yang didasari atas apa yang kami percayai. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih. _Tan hana dharma mangrwa_—kau juga tahu artinya kan? Tidak ada kerancuan dalam kebenaran. Tidak ada keraguan sedikit pun dalam hati kami terhadap kebenaran yang kami yakini."_

_"—Ini tidak akan berakhir begitu saja..."_

_"Tentu saja kami tahu itu. Tapi setidaknya ini satu langkah maju menuju keseimbangan."_

_"Kau... Bedebah! Kuharap kau mati dibantai antek-antek Soeharto seperti kawan-kawan kita yang lain! Indonesia yang baru akan lahir di atas tanah yang dibasahi oleh darahmu dan darah kaummu!"_

_"—Selamat tinggal, Indonesia."_

_"BHINNEKA!"_

_"Memento mori."_

.

.

**Moskow, Januari 1****969.**

Nafas Fyodor Kozyrev masih tersengal-sengal ketika ia sampai di ujung jembatan. Helai-helai rambut hitam pekatnya mengeras akibat keringat yang setengah membeku. Uap putih mengepul dari mulut dan hidungnya ketika nafas laki-laki muda itu beradu dengan dinginnya udara dini hari Moskow, sedikit mengaburkan pandangannya dari pemandangan mengerikan yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tubuh orang yang seharusnya ia lindungi sudah terbujur kaku di atas hamparan salju yang berwarna putih berhias kemerahan. Mantel berwarna cokelat muda dan syal kesayangan yang dikenakan orang itu penuh dengan lubang bekas peluru dan darah. Sebilah belati menancap dalam tepat dimana jantung berada, hanya menyisakan gagang gading yang bersinar pucat di bawah siraman cahaya lampu jalan. Sebelah tangan orang itu masih melingkar erat di sekeliling sebatang pipa dan keran yang juga berhias percikan darah. Bunga es sudah mulai terbentuk di antara helai rambut, alis, dan bulu mata pirang yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Mata ungu itu sudah tertutup, tak akan pernah bisa dilihatnya lagi. Ivan Braginski—sahabatnya, saudara seperjuangannya, tuannya, _negaranya_—telah menjadi seonggok jasad yang tak bernyawa. Fyodor menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat untuk menahan jatuhnya air mata yang entah sejak kapan telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Vanya...," bisik Fyodor pelan. Suaranya tertelan tiupan angin dalam sekejap. "_O__techestvo_...(6)"

Dengan perlahan dan penuh khidmat, Fyodor mendekati tubuh personifikasi Uni Soviet itu dan mencabut belati yang menancap di dadanya. Tak ada setetes pun darah yang keluar dari lubang bekas belati itu kecuali yang telah mengering melapisi bilah besi yang mengkilap. Ivan sudah mati selama beberapa jam nampaknya—udara musim dingin membekukan darahnya dengan lebih cepat.

Fyodor membiarkan setetes air mata jatuh membasahi sarung tangannya. Ia menatap nanar ke arah belati yang telah mungkin menjadi penentu akhir nyawa Ivan. Desis kemarahan meluncur dari bibirnya ketika matanya menemukan sebaris kalimat yang terukir halus di permukaan gagang gading belati itu.

Merasakan kemarahan yang mengaliri nadi-nadinya bagai racun yang kuat, Fyodor menyapukan pandangan ke sekitarnya. Sekitar lima meter dari tempat tubuh Ivan terbaring, sesosok tubuh lain tampak tergeletak tanpa gerak. Ia bergegas menghampiri tubuh itu, belati yang digunakan untuk membunuh Ivan tergenggam erat di tangannya—bersiap-siap membalaskan dendam kalau perlu.

Fyodor tertegun ketika matanya menangkap jelas sosok ke dua itu.

Sebuah mata coklat gelap yang telah berkabut menatap kosong ke depan, sementara mata yang sebelah lagi tidak tampak karena bermandikan darah. Pemuda pemilik mata itu berbaring menghadap ke kiri. Sebelah kepalanya remuk menumpahkan darah, melapisi sebelah wajah berparas Asia dan mata almond pemuda itu. Ia juga jelas sudah tak bernyawa. Tidak ada seorang pun akan bisa bertahan jika kepala mereka dihantam pipa baja oleh orang berkekuatan besar seperti Ivan.

Dari balik mantel pemuda itu yang tersingkap, Fyodor dapat melihat sarung belati yang terikat melingkari paha kanannya.

Raungan penuh kemurkaan memecah keheningan. Fyodor menyarangkan belati yang digenggamnya berkali-kali dengan penuh dendam ke tubuh kaku sang pemuda. Seumur hidupnya, belum pernah ia merasa semarah, sesedih, dan seputus asa ini. Padahal ia telah berkali-kali diperingatkan, telah bertahun-tahun dididik. Namun segala pengetahuan dan persiapan yang dimilikinya ternyata tidak cukup untuk menghadapi kenyataan yang terjadi.

Ia telah gagal.

.

.

_"Ayah, ini Fyodor, maaf menelpon dini hari begini, tapi aku harus menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat penting."_

_"Tidak apa-apa, Fedya. Aku belum tidur. Ada kabar apa?"_

_"...ini bukan kabar yang baik, Ayah."_

_"...apakah ini tentang Ivan?"_

_"Ya. Aku...aku baru saja menemukan Ivan."_

_"...kita sudah terlambat..."_

_"Ya... Dia berada di dekat Jembatan Borodinsky. Mereka__—keparat-keparat itu... Mereka yang sudah membunuhnya!"_

_"—Di mana dia sekarang?"_

_"Aku sudah menghubungi Dmitriy untuk mengurus jasadnya. Aku akan memastikan semuanya bersih sebelum matahari terbit."_

_"Bagaimana dengan pembunuhnya?"_

_"Sudah dibunuh oleh Ivan. Kutenggelamkan ke sungai untuk sementara. Biar mereka mengurus sendiri kelanjutannya. Aku tak peduli."_

_"...kau tak apa-apa, Fedya?"_

_"—Maafkan aku, ayah. Aku telah gagal. Padahal baru beberapa bulan aku resmi bertugas. Maafkan aku..."_

_"—Setelah kau mengurus jasad Ivan, pulanglah ke rumah. Pulang dan beristirahatlah. Ibumu akan menyiapkan_ borscht _kesukaanmu. Hangatkan dirimu, lalu kita semua akan membicarakan rencana berikutnya. Keluarga Kozyrev tidak boleh mengabaikan tugas karena satu kematian, Fedya. Ini memang menyakitkan, tapi tugas kita belum berakhir."_

_"Ya..."_

.

.

Fyodor meletakkan kembali gagang telepon umum itu ke tempatnya. Ia merasa sangat lelah. Suara ayahnya di teleponmu terdengar lebih tua beberapa tahun dalam sekejap setelah mendengar kabar yang dibawanya. Tidak peduli bahwa mungkin dalam kurun waktu beberapa bulan lagi mereka akan menemukan pengganti Ivan, hal itu sama sekali tidak dapat meringankan keterpurukan yang dirasakannya. Ini bukan hanya kegagalannya. Ini adalah kegagalan seluruh keluarga Kozyrev.

Dipungutnya kembali belati yang tadi diletakkannya di atas telepon. Darah Ivan dan darah pemuda itu masih menempel di sana.

Fyodor jatuh berlutut, membiarkan isak tangis mengguncang tubuhnya dan air mata mengukir lubang-lubang kosong di atas timbunan salju. Kalimat yang terukir di atas gagang gading belati di genggamannya menatapnya balik—seolah mengumbar tawa penuh kemenangan. Kemenangan bagi mereka. Kemenangan bagi DEMISE.

.

.

_Memento mori._

.

.

**TAMAT**

.

.

**Footnotes:**

(1) _Mors venit velociter quae neminem veretur_,

_Omnia mors perimit et nulli miseretur._:

Kematian datang dengan cepat tanpa menghormati siapa pun,

Kematian menghancurkan segalanya tanpa mengasihani siapa pun. (latin)

(2) _tovarishch_: kawan (rusia)

(3) _Do svidaniya, tovarishch._: Selamat tinggal, kawan. (rusia)

(4) _Pomni, chto pridzotsya umiratz,_ _Sovetskij Soyuz._: Ingatlah akan kematianmu, Uni Soviet. (rusia)

(5) _Memento mori._: Ingatlah akan kematianmu. (latin)

(6) _O__techestvo_: tanah air (_fatherland_) (rusia)

Beberapa nama depan di Rusia memiliki versi diminutif atau versi kecil (semacam _nickname_) yang biasanya digunakan di antara orang-orang yang sudah sangat akrab, misalnya keluarga atau sahabat. Contohnya: Ivan - Vanya, Nikolai - Kolya, Yevgeny - Zhenya, Fyodor - Fedya, Alexei/Alexandr - Sasha, Mikhail - Misha, Pavel - Pasha, Yekaterina - Katya/Katyusha, Yelena - Alyona, Sophia - Sonya, dan lain lain.

Pemberantasan unsur-unsur komunis di Republik Indonesia dan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Sekretaris Jenderal Uni Soviet Leonid Brezhnev oleh Viktor Ilyin adalah peristiwa yang nyata terjadi dalam sejarah. Selain dua peristiwa di atas, semua yang terjadi di dalam cerita ini adalah fiksi semata.

.

.

**A/N:**

AKHIRNYA BENDA INI SELESAI JUGAAAAAA!

MERDEKAAAAA! #mentang2inifanfic17an

Sebelumnya, izinkan saya meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, baik kepada pembaca dan kepada teman-teman di Spice Islands karena pelepasan _fanfic_ ini terlambat dua hari dari waktu yang dijadwalkan—yaitu tepat pada dirgahayu Republik Indonesia yang ke 68 tanggal 17 Agustus 2013 kemarin. Kesalahan ini adalah murni disebabkan karena kelalaian saya selaku yang diberi tanggung jawab sebagai penulis _chapter_ pertama. Sekali lagi, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya #dogezasampainyungsepketanah

_So_, itulah awal dari proyek terbaru Spice Islands. Bagaimana? Apakah sudah cukup membingungkan? #ditabok Sebenernya proyek ini sudah lama kami bicarakan. Kalau nggak salah dulu proyek ini dirancang untuk hadiah kalau review THE UNDIES mencapai jumlah tertentu. Eh, bener nggak sih, _guys_? Tapi akhirnya diputuskan untuk menjadi persembahan Spice Islands untuk merayakan ulang tahun negeri kita tercinta ini :D (sekaligus ulang tahun JonRangGunGarKa, hohoho~)

_Fanfic_ ini nantinya akan terbagi ke dalam lima _chapter_ yang setiap _chapter_-nya akan ditulis oleh kami masing-masing anggota Spice Islands secara bergantian—berbeda dengan THE UNDIES dimana setiap _chapter_ ditulis borongan. Urutannya kurang lebih sama dengan urutan dikeluarkannya _teaser fanart_ buatan are . key. take. tour yang dipublish lewat FB, DA, dan Twitter.

Nah, mudah-mudahan _chapter_ pertama ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan sebagai pembuka kisah yang AMAT SANGAT kami sukai ini—nggak bo'ong, setiap kali kami membicarakan tentang _fanfic_ ini, isinya penuh dengan jejeritan, gelundungan, deklarasi cinta anggota-anggota SI ke satu sama lain, lamaran pernikahan, darah, dan air mata #lebay2013

Ditunggu _review_-nya, baik berupa kritik maupun saran!

Nantikan _chapter_ selanjutnya kurang lebih satu minggu lagi! OwO

_Regards_,

skadihelias


	2. Hiroshima

_Kematian._

_Hal tak terelakkan yang akan terjadi pada semua makhluk yang bernapas dan punya jantung yang masih berdetak. Hal yang harus terjadi pada semua makhluk yang mengklaim diri mereka hidup, tanpa kecuali. Satu hal di mana tak satupun makhluk hidup punya hak untuk menghindari._

_Karena itulah mereka ada. Mereka yang tujuan hidupnya adalah memastikan tak ada satupun insan yang bisa lolos dari kematian._

_._

Tanah itu disekop dan dilemparkan ke lubang, kian menutupi peti mati putih bersih yang diletakkan di dalam. Mengubur seorang dokter muda berkewarganegaraan Malaysia, selamanya. Namun, hanya sedikit orang yang tahu bahwa mayat di dalam peti itu semasa hidupnya lebih dari sekedar seorang dokter muda. Bahwa kematian satu orang itu merupakan satu bagian dari rencana besar yang hanya diketahui segelintir manusia.

Termasuk dia, yang tengah mengamati semuanya dari kejauhan. Dalam jarak aman dari lingkaran pelayat yang mengunjungi upacara pemakaman.

Pemuda tinggi berjas lengkap itu bersandar di pohon di areal luar pemakaman, melipat tangan dan tidak melepas pandangan dari rombongan yang sebagian besar masih terisak. Tidak begitu banyak; hanya beberapa kolega yang kemungkinan besar rekan kerja, rombongan ibu-ibu yang ditebaknya sebagai pasien setia atau pengagum rahasia, dan beberapa pria berjas yang tampak seperti tokoh penting masyarakat.

Sebagian besar orang mungkin mengira pria-pria berjas itu sebagai pasien sang dokter. Namun tentu saja, Sanjoyo Setiabudi tahu lebih baik.

Suara getar di saku jas mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemakaman. Sang pemuda berkacamata menarik keluar telepon genggam, sedikit menyipitkan mata menatap layar yang menampilkan pesan.

_"Setiabudi, pesawatmu sudah siap."_

Mata cokelat di balik kacamata itu melirik sekilas nomor sang pengirim, sebelum menyunggingkan senyuman. Berapa kali dia sudah mengatakan untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Joni' saja...

"_ANA734, tujuan Osaka. Berangkat pukul 16:45 dari Kuala Lumpur International Airport, tanpa transit. Begitu mendarat, jangan bergerak dari sana sampai ada perintah selanjutnya. Kau mengerti?"_

Manik cokelat itu bergerak cepat ke sudut kanan atas ponselnya; indikator bahwa dia hanya punya kurang dari tiga jam sampai pesawatnya berangkat. Memasukkan ponselnya ke saku, Joni meluruskan punggung dan melempar pandangan terakhir pada makam, tepat ketika nisan sementara tengah didirikan di atas gundukan.

Razak Shaharudin.

Lagi, senyum tipis itu tersungging.

"Beristirahatlah, Malaysia."

.

.

Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

.

Sanjoyo Setiabudi © ry0kiku

.

DEMISE: Concept © Spice Islands

DEMISE: Hiroshima © ry0kiku

.

Historical!AU. Character's death. Blood/gore. OC.

.

.

Agustus, 2011.

Jas lengkap jelas bukan pilihan pakaian yang tepat untuk menghadapi musim panas di negara hemisfer utara, bahkan untuk seseorang dari negara katulistiwa seperti dirinya. Sepuluh menit pertama keluar dari kereta peluru dan pendingin udaranya, Joni langsung menuju butik terdekat dan membeli kemeja semi-formal berbahan tipis sebagai pengganti blazernya yang mulai terasa seperti kompor batu bara. Sambil tak habis-habisnya melempar pandangan heran pada pria-pria berjas lengkap yang lalu lalang di depannya, yang tampak sama sekali tak berkeringat bahkan ketika mereka melangkah terburu-buru mengejar kereta. _Salarymen_ di Jepang seharusnya bisa masuk daftar keajaiban dunia.

Ah tapi, dia datang ke sini bukan untuk membahas fisiologis orang Jepang yang di luar standar. Dia ke sini untuk menghadiri sebuah _event_ yang hanya ada di satu tempat di seluruh dunia.

Hiroshima.

Bahkan dalam kunjungan pertamanya ke Jepang, Joni bisa menebak bahwa untuk standar sang negeri sakura, kota ini termasuk yang paling cantik dan tertata. Perpaduan elemen kuno dan modern ditunjukkan dengan pencakar langit yang berdiri berdampingan dengan kastil tradisional lengkap dengan tamannya, berikut jalur-jalur _tram_ yang membelah kota. Hanya dengan melihat _tram-tram_ itu saja, Joni bisa membayangkan visualisasi hitam-putih kota dengan rumah-rumah kayu dan pabrik di mana-mana, lengkap dengan pekerja berpakaian serupa, pelajar dalam seragam mereka, dan wanita-wanita ber-_yukata_.

Sulit dipercaya bahwa kota secantik ini dulu pernah rata dengan tanah; dan oleh tangan manusia alih-alih alam.

Ah, itu dia. Salah satu dari tujuannya.

Bangunan itu tampak mencolok di antara _landmark_ kota Hiroshima yang lainnya. Bukan karena bangunan itu paling tinggi atau paling megah atau paling cantik, melainkan karena bangunan itu tampak seperti kerangka gedung yang siap rubuh kapan saja. Satu-satunya bangunan yang masih mempertahankan bentuknya ketika bom nuklir pertama yang digunakan dalam perang dijatuhkan di atas Imperial Japan.

Joni berhenti di seberang bangunan itu, matanya menelusuri atapnya yang tinggal kerangka. Dinding luarnya yang botak tak bercat dan tiga perempat runtuh. Sungguh sebuah kontradiksi dengan sekelilingnya yang begitu bersih, hijau dan terawat. Dan ironisnya, enam puluh enam tahun yang lalu bangunan ini juga sebuah kontradiksi; sebagai satu-satunya yang berdiri di tengah segala kehancuran.

Mata cokelat di balik kacamata itu beralih dari kerangka gedung dan dengan kasual memandang berkeliling. Bagi penduduk Hiroshima sendiri, kerangka gedung itu hanyalah bagian dari landskap kota yang mereka lihat sehari-hari; mereka bisa dengan kasual melewati gedung ini sebagaimana orang Semarang melewati Lawang Sewu tanpa meliriknya dua kali. Lain halnya dengan turis, yang pasti akan berhenti, mengambil kamera atas dorongan membuat momen ini abadi, atau sekedar berdiri mengagumi.

Namun, bukan turis yang saat ini ingin Joni deteksi.

Sudut bibirnya melengkung saat menemukannya. Sosok pria berambut pirang yang tengah berdiri memunggunginya, hanya beberapa meter di depan monumen itu. Kedua tangan si pria memegangi kursi roda, yang penumpangnya tidak begitu terlihat dari posisinya. Mungkin, dia bisa mencoba dari sana.

Joni menyeberang jalan, melangkah kasual mendekati sosok itu dan serta merta memberinya tepukan di bahu.

"Hei, kamu terlambat."

Sosok itu berbalik cepat, mata biru di balik kacamata membelalak sejenak sebelum mengerjap bingung dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"…Bicara denganku?"

_American_, Joni menyimpulkan. Mata cokelatnya cepat melirik ke sosok di kursi roda, yang ikut menoleh bersama dengan si pirang tadi. Rambut hitam, wajah oriental. _Asian_.

"Ah, maaf. Kukira kamu orang yang kukenal." Joni menjawab lancar, memasang ekspresi bersalah. "Dari jauh kamu terlihat punya pantat yang berisi seperti rekanku, jadi aku lantas mengira kamu dia."

Si pirang mengerjap bengong selama beberapa detik, sebelum meledak tertawa. "Serius? Kiku, kau dengar itu? Ada orang baru saja memuji keseksianku!"

"Daripada memuji, itu lebih masuk kategori _sekuhara—sexual harassment_, Alfred-san." Si _Asian_ berucap pelan, dan dari logatnya Joni bisa menyimpulkan lagi satu hal. Orang Jepang.

"Masih termasuk memuji ah, itu." Si pirang masih terkekeh, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Joni. "Kamu… eh, siapa namamu?"

"Sanjoyo Setiabudi, asal Indonesia." Joni mengulurkan tangan, tersenyum ketika tangannya disambut si pirang dengan bersemangat. "Maaf kalau tadi menimbulkan salah paham…"

Sang _American_ terbahak. "Keseksianku itu bukan salah paham, hahaha! Namaku Alfred Jones, ngomong-ngomong. Asli dari Amerika Serikat. Dan ini rekanku, Kiku Honda. Dia mah penduduk lokal, asli Jepang."

Joni mengangguk sopan pada Kiku, yang membalasnya dengan anggukan juga. Tidak ada gelagat sama sekali untuk menjabat tangannya. Satu yang Joni perhatikan, si Jepang itu bertubuh mungil dengan potongan rambut kelewat tertata. Tubuh mungil itu hanya estimasi; dia tidak bisa menaksir dengan akurat ukuran tubuh si Jepang, tidak dalam kondisinya yang terduduk di atas kursi roda.

"Melancong sendirian saja, Sanjoyo?" Alfred bertanya ringan, mengalihkan kembali perhatian Joni pada sang _American_.

"Aku janjian bertemu dengan rekanku di sini. Tapi sepertinya dia belum datang…"

"Ohh, rekanmu yang pantatnya seseksi milikku itu?" Alfred berseloroh, seolah dia sudah mengenal Joni bertahun-tahun alih-alih beberapa menit lalu. Joni mensyukuri spontanitas orang ini.

"Setelah diamati lagi, milik dia masih jauh lebih seksi dari milikmu, sih…"

"Eh? Kok gitu?"

Giliran Joni yang terkekeh melihat ekspresi Alfred. Begitu spontan, begitu ekspresif. Kontras dengan…

"Anda ada bisnis sesuatu di Hiroshima, Setiabudi-san?" Giliran Kiku Honda, pemuda Jepang itu bertanya. Nada suaranya tenang dan elegan. Nada suara yang Joni tahu tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Dibilang bisnis juga… sebetulnya aku cuma mau menghadiri Peace Memorial Ceremony di sini besok."

"Begitu." Berhenti sampai di situ. Joni sudah mulai mempertimbangkan untuk memulai percakapan dengan Alfred yang jelas lebih _sociable_ ketika Kiku membuka mulutnya lagi. "Saya sempat melihat anda menatap intens Genbaku Dome cukup lama. Hanya menatap, tanpa kamera. Seperti... terpesona."

_Melihatku? Kapan?_

…_Kenapa?_

Joni tertawa kecil dan melambaikan tangannya kasual. "Begitukah? Siapa yang tidak akan terpesona dengan bangunan yang begitu banyak menyimpan memori sejarah seperti ini?"

Kiku mengulum senyum. "Oh, Anda akan terkejut. Kebanyakan dari mereka yang datang ke taman ini hanya melihat Genbaku Dome sebagai sebuah keajaiban; sebuah bangunan yang masih utuh setelah dihantam bom nuklir. Sebuah ikon yang bisa dijadikan latar belakang foto panorama. Hanya sedikit yang melihatnya sebagai apa yang membuat masyarakat lokal membiarkan bangunan ini tetap berdiri di sini; sebagai representasi atas sebuah kehancuran total. Memori akan sebuah _kematian_ massal."

Penekanan di kalimat terakhir masih terdengar walaupun kalimat itu diucapkan tak lebih keras dari bisikan. Dan Joni berani bersumpah mata monokrom Kiku terpaku pada matanya. Hanya sekilas sebelum pemuda lumpuh itu kembali mengalihkan pandangan, dan Joni dan melihat bahwa tangan Kiku terkepal di atas _armrest_ kursi rodanya.

"Kursi roda itu... kalau aku boleh tahu, apa yang terjadi?" Mungkin bukan pertanyaan paling sensitif, tapi setidaknya dia butuh mengalihkan pembicaraan ke arah yang lebih... aman. Dan lagi, instingnya mengatakan—

"Dia cedera dalam kecelakaan empat bulan yang lalu..." Alfred menyelutuk, menjawabkan pertanyaan itu untuknya.

"Lima bulan, Alfred-san."

"Oh, sudah lima bulan? Waktu berlalu bagaikan terbang ya, hahaha!"

_Lima bulan_... Joni mencatat dan menghitung di dalam hati. Dan harus menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum lagi begitu memahami.

"Kiku…" Alfred menyenggol rekannya, melirik ke arah jam besar di depan taman. Kiku mengikuti arah pandangannya dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Rasanya sudah waktunya bagi kami untuk pergi. Senang berbincang dengan Anda, Setiabudi-san." Kiku mengulurkan tangannya, menawarkan senyuman sopan-namun-tak-terbaca yang sama.

Joni menyambut tangan itu, menyunggingkan senyumnya sendiri; kali ini senyuman yang dirancang untuk orang-orang yang mesti ia waspadai. "Senang juga bertemu dengan kalian, Alfred dan Kiku. Oh, dan memanggilku cukup dengan Joni saja."

Kiku hanya mengulum senyuman; tidak memberi anggukan ataupun gelengan. "Kalau Setiabudi-san tertarik, besok pagi datanglah lagi ke sini. Tepat pukul 8.15 pagi, bertepatan dengan saat bom itu dijatuhkan enam puluh tujuh tahun yang lalu, bel perdamaian akan dibunyikan. Seorang sejarawan seperti Anda pasti tidak mau melewatkan peristiwa seperti itu, bukan?"

Joni mengerjap. "Dari mana kau menebak aku sejarawan?"

Lagi, Kiku hanya tersenyum. "Karena menurut saya, yang bisa setertarik itu pada _Genbaku Dome_ hanyalah seorang profesional, seperti sejarawan..."

"Atau orang yang tertarik pada konsep kematian."

Kalimat yang terakhir itu diucapkan dengan begitu datar dan pelan. Namun, itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuat telinganya mendadak tuli akan bunyi kursi roda yang diputar dan matanya buta akan Alfred melambai ke arahnya sambil mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Hanya itu yang ia butuhkan untuk menarik kesimpulan dan menyunggingkan senyuman.

.

.

_"Hei. Aku sudah sampai di sini."_

"_Bukan di Osaka ngomong-ngomong. Aku di Hiroshima."_

"_Apa boleh buat, sebentar lagi di sini ada Peace Memorial, dan kau tahu aku tidak akan melewatkan peristiwa sejarah—"_

_"Bercanda, jangan histeris dulu. Aku cuma berpikir bahwa di event berskala nasional ini akan lebih mudah menemukan 'dia'. Dan sepertinya, dugaanku terbukti benar siang ini."_

_"Hmm. Cuma perasaan, sih. _Gut feeling._ Belum ada bukti."_

_"Tidak bisa semudah itu juga. Aku harus mengumpulkan bukti-bukti tak bergerak sebelum mengambil langkah selanjutnya. Minimal harus riset dan mengumpulkan lebih banyak informasi lagi."_

"_Aku tahu. Tidak ada ruang untuk kesalahan. Tidak satupun. Apalagi sepertinya dia curiga padaku..."_

"_Aku tahu. Aku akan berhati-hati, pasti."_

"_Oh ya, hanya untuk memastikan. Bisa tolong bantu _crosscheck_ apakah benar di bulan Maret 2011, di Jepang terjadi—"_

_"—Halo? Halo?"_

_"...Mati listrik? Di negara ini?"_

.

Di beranda, lonceng gantung kecil itu gemerincing ditiup angin.

_._

Di luar dugaan, mencari Kiku Honda dan Alfred Jones terbukti bukan perkara gampang. Joni tidak memperhitungkan bahwa akan ada banyak pengunjung upacara peringatan perdamaian yang berasal dari luar Jepang. Pria Kaukasia berambut pirang pasir dan pemuda Asia Timur berkursi roda mungkin memang ciri-ciri yang mudah ditemukan, namun di tengah kerumunan yang memadati Peace Memorial Park itu ada entah berapa lusin kepala pirang memantulkan cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan—

"Oiii, Joni! Sini, sini!"

Beruntung salah satu dari yang dicarinya itu punya suara lantang bak toa, mata yang cukup tajam walaupun berada di balik kacamata, dan kulit yang cukup badak untuk dengan heboh melambaikan tangan ke udara, tak menyadari pandangan mencela sepasang manula yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hai Alfred, Kiku."

Joni menyapa balik begitu berhasil menyelinap mendekati keduanya—bukan hal yang mudah, dan dia cukup yakin dia sempat menyenggol tubuh kekar yang dia harap bukan milik anggota Yakuza atau semacamnya. Berusaha mengatur napasnya, pemuda berkacamata itu melirik ke panggung di tengah taman di mana seorang berjas yang tampak penting tengah menaruh buket demi buket bunga di depan monumen utama taman. Mata cokelat itu dengan cepat melirik ke arah arloji, panik—hanya untuk mengerenyit ketika melihat waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 8.10. Oke, dia memang tahu orang Indonesia punya reputasi jam karet, tapi ini...

"...Aku terlambat?"

Kiku terkekeh geli; yang entah bagaimana tetap bisa dilakukannya dengan sopan dan elegan. "Tidak juga, Setiabudi-san. Saya memang kemarin bilang pada Anda bahwa acaranya dimulai pukul 8.15. Maksud saya waktu itu _puncak_ acaranya. Acara ini sendiri sudah dimulai dari pukul tujuh pagi."

Joni merasakan sudut bibirnya mulai berkedut dan naik perlahan membentuk senyuman—reaksi utamanya saat merasakan riak emosional. Sebagian merutuk Kiku dan orang Jepang dan segala ambiguisitas mereka, sebagian lagi merutuk dirinya sendiri yang percaya begitu saja dan tidak mencari tahu lagi secara personal soal acaranya.

Alfred yang terbahak dan menepuk keras punggungnya juga tidak membantu.

"Ahaha! Sudahlah Joni, kamu nggak ketinggalan apa-apa ini. Tadi pagi itu acaranya cuma menaruh kendi air sama tablet berukir, terus pidato dan barusan ini menaruh bunga. _You missed nothing, trust me_. Pidatonya terutama bikin ngantuk, ahaha!"

Mengagumkan dalam artian yang sama sekali berbeda melihat sang _American_ masih bisa tertawa-tawa bahkan dengan dua orang yang 'tersenyum' kepadanya; yang satu hawa-hawa ingin menjejalinya dengan lolipop isi wasabi, dan yang satu tampak segini lagi siap merendamnya di segentong arak Bali.

"Oh ya, rekanmu mana?" Alfred menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sosok yang 'katanya' punya pantat lebih seksi darinya.

"Tidak jadi datang. Masih _stranded_ di Taiwan. Pesawatnya _delay_ entah sampai kapan, tidak berani terbang sampai topan yang dari arah Okinawa mereda." Joni berujar sambil lalu. Membaca koran lokal memang tips yang bisa membuat _cerita_ makin detil dan makin sukar dideteksi.

Kiku hanya meliriknya sekali sebelum kembali memusatkan pandangan pada upacara, tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian semalam mengalami mati listrik, tidak?" Joni menggumamkan pertanyaan itu dengan suara rendah. Sekelilingnya mulai terasa sunyi seiring dengan makin banyaknya buket diletakkan, menandakan acara mendekati puncaknya.

Afred mengerjap bingung. "Mati listrik apa? Aku sama Kiku nggak kerasa—"

"Itu karena Anda sudah tidur, Alfred-san." Kiku memotong lembut, "Ya, semalam memang sempat ada _blackout_. Apakah ada urusan penting Anda yang terganggu karenanya, Setiabudi-san?"

"Tidak sebegitunya penting, kok. Cuma sedang _video call_ dengan rekanku yang _stranded_ itu."

"Begitu. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya."

Joni mengangkat alis. "Kenapa minta maaf?"

Kiku mendongak menatapnya, menyunggingkan senyum tipis."Penjelasannya panjang."

"Aku mendengarkan."

Cokelat monokrom itu terpaku kepadanya lekat sesaat, sebelum sang pemilik menghela napas. "Sejak Fukushima _daishinsai_—kebocoran reaktor nuklir mengikuti gempa dan tsunami di awal Maret tahun ini, pemerintah sini mulai trauma dengan nuklir. Semua pembangkit listrik tenaga nuklir ditutup sementara; Jepang mencoba hidup tanpa nuklir."

"Pemadaman bergilir tak bisa dihindari; awalnya memang hanya terjadi di area Tohoku dan Kantou di mana krisis energi paling besar, namun ternyata defisit energi lebih besar dari yang diantisipasi. Daerah Kansai dan Chuugoku(1)—ya, daerah ini—juga mulai kena pemadaman bergilir. Bahkan hotel tempat Anda menginap mulai memberlakukan konservasi listrik. Dan bukan hanya hotel itu saja, melainkan bisa dibilang seluruh negeri."

"Seluruh Jepang kini sedang terancam lumpuh."

Mungkin hanya sekilas, tapi Joni bisa menangkap gestur jemari Kiku mengerat di atas selimut yang menutupi kakinya yang tak berguna. Gestur yang dilakukan bersamaan dengan desis lirih kalimat terakhirnya.

"Ah lihat, sebentar lagi puncak acara!" Bisikan antusias Alfred menyentakkan Joni dari lamunan dan perasaan muram akibat perkataan Kiku barusan. Pemuda berkacamata itu cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke tengah panggung, di mana sebuah bel setinggi pria dewasa didorong naik. Dan tanpa dikomando, bisik-bisik apapun yang tersisa di antara penonton menghilang. Sunyi total, kecuali sesekali suara jangkrik yang menjadi _trademark_ musim panas.

DONG.

Kepala-kepala menunduk, tangan-tangan tertangkup.

DONG.

Suara samar isakan terdengar. Hanya sedetik, membuat Joni berpikir jangan-jangan itu hanyalah halusinasi belaka.

DONG.

Joni memberanikan diri membuka mata, melirik Kiku dan Alfred di sisinya.

DONG.

Yang dicatatnya dengan hati-hati di kepala adalah jemari Alfred yang mengerat di pegangan kursi roda; begitu erat sampai Joni yakin kukunya pasti menancap di telapak tangan. Itu, dan Kiku yang menengadah alih-alih menunduk seperti yang dilakukan semua orang; ekspresinya kaku seperti patung batu.

DONG.

Seperti menatap garang ke arah sesuatu...

DONG.

"_Yasuraka ni nemuru." _(2)_  
_

.

.

"Nuklir itu... menakutkan, ya."

Upacara sudah berakhir dengan pidato Perdana Menteri Yoshihiko Noda dan dilepaskannya puluhan merpati perlambang damai ke udara. Kini Joni tengah mendorong kursi roda Kiku—Alfred ngotot mereka harus makan siang hamburger dan lari ke restoran _fastfood_ terdekat—sembari menikmati pemandangan asri Peace Memorial Park. Begitu asri, hijau, dan berhawa segar; dia tidak akan percaya tempat ini adalah _ground zero_ serangan bom atom nuklir pertama di dunia. Satu-satunya bukti bahwa di tempat ini pernah ada kematian massal adalah monumen sebagai perwakilan korban yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, dan para orang-orang berusia senja yang berlutut dan berdoa di depannya. Pemandangan yang membuatnya mencetuskan pernyataan barusan.

Kiku meliriknya dengan ekor mata, sebelum kembali memakukan pandangannya ke depan.

"Indonesia... belum memakai tenaga nuklir untuk memproduksi listrik masyarakat, kalau tidak salah?"

"Belum."

"Kenapa?"

Joni mengangkat alis. "Yah... pasti ada banyak faktor. Ini bukan bidangku, jadi aku tidak mau sok tahu. Mungkin juga karena nuklir masih terlalu berbahaya buat kami. Kami belum mau bermain api."

Kiku terkekeh pelan. "Begitu. Kalau pendapat saya pribadi, Setiabudi-san, tenaga nuklir membuat semuanya jadi lebih mudah. Sejak mengadopsi pembangkit listrik tenaga nuklir, Jepang jarang sekali mengalami _blackout_, dan adapun, biasanya berlangsung tak lebih dari beberapa menit. Kami juga berani membuat transportasi umum yang bergantung pada listrik seperti _shinkansen_, dan dengan demikian memotong konsumsi minyak mentah."

Joni melirik sebal Kiku, bisa merasakan sudut bibirnya mulai berkedut lagi. "Aku mengerti. Negaramu memang superior dari segala sisi—"

"Tapi ironis, rasanya." Kiku melanjutkan seolah tidak mendengar komentar Joni barusan. "Jepang sekarang begitu bergantung pada nuklir. Jepang lumpuh tanpa nuklir. Padahal dulu, nuklir itu sendirilah yang melumpuhkan Jepang."

"Maksudmu... pengeboman enam Agustus?"

Kiku mengangguk perlahan. Keduanya tenggelam dalam diam.

Joni melihat kesempatan untuk kembali mengorek informasi.

"Dari dulu aku penasaran…" Dia melirik hati-hati si Jepang sembari bergumam.

"Tentang apa?"

"Bagaimana situasi waktu itu. Apa yang dirasakan oleh penduduk negara ini sewaktu bom dijatuhkan."

Selama mungkin semenit penuh, hanya desau angin yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Sampai Kiku menghela napas dan membuka mulutnya.

"Sewaktu benda itu meledak, mereka nyaris tidak mendengar suara. Yang mereka rasakan hanyalah angin panas. Angin yang melelehkan kulit dari daging, daging dari tulang... tulang menjadi arang." Suara Kiku turun menjadi bisikan, membuat Joni harus menajamkan telinga untuk bisa mendengar. "Di mana-mana hitam. Kontras dengan cahaya yang berwarna putih, kontras dengan awan jamur yang berwarna perak itu, yang ada di bumi ini semuanya hitam. Dengan sedikit bercak aksen merah di mana-mana—ditinggalkan oleh mereka yang masih tetap berjalan mencari sanak saudara bahkan ketika kulit dan daging meleleh dari tubuh mereka."

Pemuda Jepang itu menolehkan kepala menatap Joni lekat, "—Itu yang saya dengar dari testimoni _hibakusha_; para saksi mata yang masih hidup dari kejadian itu. Hampir semua generasi muda di Jepang tahu kisah ini."

"Ah ya. Tentu saja. _Oral tradition_." Joni tersenyum. "Tidak mungkin kau hidup di masa itu dan mengalami sendiri kejadian itu, kan."

Kiku membalasnya dengan senyuman, sebelum memalingkan wajah dan kembali memakukan pandangannya ke depan. Keduanya masih belum menemukan topik pembicaraan baru sampai Alfred datang membawakan tiga hamburger set untuk makan siang.

"Hei, Kiku." Joni bergumam sembari membuka bungkus burgernya—_ebi fillet-o_; apakah Alfred seenaknya berasumsi orang Indonesia identik dengan makanan laut?—melirik si pemuda Jepang yang dengan kalem mencomoti kentang di pangkuannya.

"Ya?"

Sebelum menanyakannya, Joni sudah tahu bahwa ini adalah poin di mana dia tak bisa lagi berbalik dan lari.

"Aku tertarik mendengar tentang sejarah pengeboman itu lebih dalam lagi. Mau bertemu lagi besok, sekalian makan malam?"

Yang ditanya sama sekali tidak mengubah ekspresinya. Masih menyunggingkan senyum yang artinya sukar diterka.

"Tentu saja."

Alfred menawari keduanya saus tomat, yang ditolak Kiku dan diterimanya dengan penuh senyum.

.

.

_"Dia personifikasi Jepang, tidak salah lagi. Dan bule yang bersamanya itu… aku yakin 90% dia personifikasi Amerika Serikat."_

"_Satu, negara itu yang paling berdedikasi membantu Jepang paska gempa Tohoku dan kebocoran reaktor Fukushima di bulan Maret. Dua, kecintaan berlebihan pada hamburger..."_

"_Cukup yakin. Itu kesimpulan yang kudapat setelah berbicara padanya dan mencocokkan kejadian-kejadian yang menimpa Jepang dengan kondisi fisiknya."_

_"Awww, kau sebegitu khawatirnya padaku? Tenang saja, aku akan bergerak hati-hati."_

_"Tidak perlu. Mengirim orang sebelum waktunya hanya akan membuatnya makin curiga. Aku bisa mengatasi ini."_

_"Aku sudah membuat janji bertemu dengannya malam ini. Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali."_

_"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melihat masa depan, sayang. Aku tidak tahu ini akan berhasil atau tidak. Tapi seandainya gagal, bukankah kita punya plan B?"_

_"Kita pernah kok, mendiskusikannya. Kau lupa? Jahatnya..."_

_"Oke, oke. Plan B-nya mudah saja."_

"_Kau tinggal mencari penggantiku secepatnya."_

.

Tombol '_end call_' itu ditekan tanpa menanti jawaban.

.

.

Gudang tak terpakai itu hanya terletak beberapa meter dari kompleks Peace Memorial Park. Hanya sedikit yang tahu keberadaan gudang itu, kecuali mungkin kurator museum, sekuriti, atau masyarakat sipil yang sudah cukup senior untuk menghapal total landskap kota. Kiku Honda paling mendekati kriteria yang terakhir. Hanya saja bedanya, dia bukan masyarakat sipil.

"Sayang sekali ini bukan anggota _mereka_ yang pertama mati di tangan kita." Alfred Jones menggerutu, sebagian karena murni kesal dan sebagiannya lagi karena cukup kepayahan mendorong kursi roda sambil memanggul tubuh lemas seorang pemuda.

"Rekornya masih dipegang si _kolkhoz_ itu. Baik yang paling pertama bisa membunuh anggota _mereka_—di tahun 1670an, periode _bubonic plague_, kalau tidak salah?—sekaligus pemegang rekor terbanyak. Yang terakhir di tahun 1969 kemarin, kalau tidak salah ingat. Walaupun dengar-dengar si _kolkhoz_ itu juga mati di tangan yang satu ini. Mereka makin berbahaya…"

Kiku tertawa kecil. "Amerika-san tahu banyak ya, soal Roshia-san."

Alfred mendengus sebal. "Harus, dong. Aku 'kan, bersaing dengannya. Kalau tidak bisa lagi dengan nuklir, setidaknya sekarang bisa bersaing dengan memburu anggota _mereka_. Dua burung dengan satu batu."

Susah payah membuka pintu gudang dengan tangan kirinya, Alfred melemparkan beban yang memberati bahunya selama lima belas menit terakhir ke lantai berdebu. Tubuh itu berguling sejenak sebelum berhenti, kebetulan menghadap mereka. Mata cokelat itu terbuka, menatap kosong tanpa nyawa. Kacamata yang menjadi ciri khas itu sudah hilang entah di mana—jatuh saat perjalanan, mungkin. Rambut yang biasanya klimis itu jatuh ke depan menutupi kening—kening yang berlubang oleh timah panas. Lubang yang identik menghiasi beberapa bagian tubuh lainnya; dada, perut, dan paha.

Sanjoyo Setiabudi sudah tinggal tubuh tanpa nyawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku lho, yang menembak kepalanya." Alfred berseloroh sambil lalu, merogoh saku dalam gestur mencari sesuatu. Kiku tersenyum maklum sebelum menyodorkan pemantik, yang diterima Alfred dengan sumringah.

"Saya tahu. Alfred-san boleh hitung dia sebagai buruan Anda. Anggaplah saya tidak ambil bagian." Kiku berucap lembut, memberi gestur pada Alfred untuk mendorongkan kursi rodanya ke lemari tak jauh dari pintu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kiku. Kamu menebak dari mana dia ini anggota _mereka_—anggota DEMISE?" Alfred mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah mayat di tengah ruangan.

"Insting." Kiku bergumam, membuka satu per satu laci dan mengerenyit ketika debu memasuki lubang pernapasannya. "Sejak Akihito-heika mengirimkan informasi bahwa pembunuh Yao-nii—Chuugoku-san, dikonfirmasi berwajah Melayu, saya menaruh perhatian ekstra pada semua orang berwajah Melayu. Dan… saya entah kenapa curiga bahwa dia bukan orang biasa sewaktu melihatnya." Nada suara Kiku sudah turun menjadi penuh kebencian.

"Setelah berbicara dengannya, kecurigaan saya semakin jelas. _Subtle_, memang, tapi dia seperti pelan-pelan mengorek informasi untuk membuktikan bahwa saya personifikasi. Tebakan saya, posisi dia di DEMISE mungkin bukan sebagai pemburu personifikasi, melainkan lebih ke pengumpul informasi."

"Serius? Jadi, nilainya lebih rendah daripada pemburu personifikasi, dong?"

"Yah, sama-sama anggota DEMISE ini. Sama-sama entitas tak berhati dengan impian utopianis yang sadis dan tidak realistis." Kiku mendesis, memandang kakinya yang tergolek tak berguna di kursi roda sesaat sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke laci, melanjutkan pencariannya.

"Ah, ketemu. Ini minyaknya, Alfred-san. Siramkan ke badannya dan bakar. Sekalian sama gudangnya juga tidak apa-apa."

Mata monokrom itu menatap dingin mayat di tengah gudang, ekspresinya keras.

"Sayang kita tak sempat mendengarnya mengucapkan motto mereka. _Shi wo kiokuseyo_, ingatlah kau akan mati."

Kiku mengepalkan tangan, teringat apa yang diajarkan oleh almarhum _guardian_ pertamanya—orang yang menemukannya berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu dan memberitahukan identitasnya sebagai personifikasi negara. Tentang keberadaan DEMISE, organisasi yang adalah musuh alami para personifikasi sejak sebelum abad pertengahan, dan kata pembunuh yang selalu menemani para anggotanya dalam perburuan. Salah satu cara untuk secara akurat mengidentifikasi mereka dari orang biasa; walaupun cara yang tidak dianjurkan karena dengan mendengarnya berarti kau sudah tinggal sejengkal dari kematian. Dan sebetulnya masih ada satu lagi penanda...

Tawa kecil dari Alfred membuyarkan lamunan Kiku. Sang _American_ berjalan mendekati sahabatnya dan mengambil jerigen minyak dari tangan si Jepang. "Itu karena aku menembaknya dengan begitu cepat begitu dia membuat gelagat memasukkan tangan ke saku dan mengambil sesuatu. Jangan meremehkan negara yang pernah menjadi rumah koboi-koboi tangguh; kalau urusan adu cepat menarik pistol, aku tidak akan kalah dari siapapun!"

Kiku tersenyum simpul. Alfred, personifikasi _United States of America_ yang penuh percaya diri, yang bisa diandalkan. Mungkin salah satu dari sedikit orang yang ia percayai, di era di mana bahkan dia sudah tidak bisa lagi dengan mudahnya mempercayai sesama personifikasi…

"Alfred-san…"

"Hm?"

"Waktu… waktu _itu_ dijatuhkan, apakah Anda…"

Pertanyaan itu terhenti, melebur di udara. Langkah Alfred berhenti di depan mayat Joni, membeku dalam posisi memegang jerigen minyak. Sunyi selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab.

"Ya. Aku sudah personifikasi di waktu itu." Dia bergumam, suaranya pelan. "Kamu…"

Kiku menggelengkan kepala, tersenyum tipis. "Belum. Pendahulu saya terbunuh dua minggu setelah bom dijatuhkan. Seseorang yang tubuhnya yang mendadak luka parah tanpa sebab langsung begitu Hiroshima dan Nagasaki dihancurkan tentunya merupakan sasaran empuk agen-agen DEMISE. Setidaknya itu yang diceritakan oleh almarhum _guardian_ pertama saya."

Mata cokelat itu masih menerawang, menandakan ceritanya belum mencapai akhirnya.

"Walaupun begitu, itu memori pertama saya yang terbangun. Jeritan rakyat yang tubuhnya meleleh, terbakar, digerogoti radioaktif. Terasa begitu nyata, seolah saya sendiri yang mengalaminya. Seandainya _guardian_ tidak menemukan saya dan menjelaskan identitas saya sebagai reinkarnasi personifikasi Jepang, mungkin saya sudah menyerahkan diri ke rumah sakit jiwa."

Kiku melihat Alfred memalingkan wajah; dan bahkan dalam gestur itu itupun dia tahu bahwa sang _American_ tengah mengkertakkan gigi.

"Maaf, Kiku…"

"Apa yang—bukan maksud saya untuk menyalahkan Alfred-san! Itu perang, tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Dan lagi, saya tahu bahwa bom atom itu yang menjatuhkan _mereka_, bukan?"

"Yang menjatuhkan bom atom atas Hiroshima dan Nagasaki itu _United States of America_—"

"—dengan manipulasi DEMISE di belakangnya." Kiku memotong tegas, namun tatapannya lembut. "Saya tahu. Melihat memori pendahulu saya dan berinteraksi dengan Anda, saya tahu."

Alfred berdiri diam, masih erat mencengkeram jerigen minyak, entah kenapa tampak sangat tertarik dengan wajah Joni yang berhias lubang berdarah.

"…Seharusnya waktu itu, Amerika Serikat berniat memojokkan Jepang lewat invasi, sebagaimana kita menundukkan Jerman. _Operation Downfall_. _Outline_-nya sudah lengkap, daftar kapal yang akan terlibat juga sudah dibuat. Dijadwalkan dimulai Oktober 1945." Alfred bergumam, nadanya pahit.

"Operasi yang diramalkan akan banyak memakan korban; terlalu banyak, kata beberapa orang. Sampai akhirnya ditawarkanlah solusi yang _katanya_ akan memakan lebih sedikit korban, lebih sedikit waktu, melibatkan jauh lebih sedikit personil, dan sangat sedikit resiko di pihak Amerika. Solusi sempurna, mereka bilang. Ya, benar, resikonya memang hanya satu: negaraku kini diam-diam dikecam di seluruh dunia. Oh salah, ada dua; beban moral bagi penduduknya dan personifikasinya."

Alfred menghela napas. "Aku mungkin panjang umur dan cukup bangga dengan fakta pengaruh DEMISE tidak begitu kuat di negaraku dibandingkan dengan di negara dunia ketiga misalnya, tapi tetap saja… bahwa mereka tetap bisa menembus sampai ke jajaran ilmuwan dan pengambil keputusan dan memanfaatkan negaraku untuk melacak personifikasi lain dan membunuhnya…"

"Bukan hanya Alfred-san. Kita semua merasakannya. Dimanipulasi oleh DEMISE." Kiku menggeram pelan, memorinya akan Perang Pasifik muncul di permukaan. Salah satu memorinya yang paling menyakitkan adalah bayangan _hanbok_ biru-putih yang robek dan berlumur darah. "Tapi justru karena itu kita belajar. Kita personifikasi tidak bisa lagi dengan mudahnya dimanipulasi. Kita juga bisa jadi pemburu mereka yang memburu kita. Itu contohnya."

Mengedikkan kepala ke arah mayat bisu di tengah ruangan.

Ekspresi tertekan di wajah Alfred mencair, digantikan senyum jenakanya yang biasa.

"Astaga, aku nyaris lupa ada mayat ini. Kasihan, dia pasti bosan mendengar kita curcol dari tadi. Oke, lebih baik kita selesaikan ini secepatnya, kalau begitu."

Alfred mengangkat jerigen minyak itu dan mendekati tubuh Joni, siap menyiramnya. Hanya untuk terhenti dan mengerenyit ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu tergenggam di tangan sang mayat.

"Hei, Kiku... Dia memegang sesuatu."

Kiku mengangkat kepala, mengerenyit melihat Alfred berlutut dan berusaha mengambil sesuatu dari genggaman tangan Joni yang mulai mengeras. Sesuatu yang tampak seperti secarik kertas.

"Apa itu, Alfred-san?"

Alfred sudah berhasil mengeluarkan kertas itu dan tengah meratakannya, berusaha melihat isinya. Sepasang mata biru itu membelalak segera.

"Kiku, ini—"

Sepasang mata biru itu masih membelalak. Sampai selamanya.

"...Alfred-san?"

Tubuh bidang sang _American_ oleng dan jatuh berdebum di lantai. Darah mengalir dari lubang di sisi kiri dan kanan kepalanya, tempat peluru menembus batok kepalanya, merusak otak dan keluar dari sisi satunya. Tanpa harus diautopsi pun sudah jelas bahwa tubuh personifikasi _United States of America_ tewas di detik itu juga.

"Alfred-san!" Insting pertama Kiku adalah menghampiri sahabatnya. Hanya saja, kaki yang tidak berguna itu hanya membuat personifikasi _Nihonkoku_ itu jatuh terjerembab dari kursi roda. Tak menyerah, Kiku merayap sepanjang lantai yang berdebu, sejengkal demi sejengkal, demi meraih sang sahabat...

...sampai laras senapan yang ditekan di sisi kepalanya membuatnya membeku seketika.

"Ah. Siapa sangka, strategi tunggu-dan-ikuti ini bisa berjalan sebegininya baik..."

Kiku menoleh perlahan ke arah si pendatang baru. Rambut hitam ikal. Mata cokelat gelap. Senyum yang berada di ambang menawan dan mengerikan. Wajah Melayu yang manis.

Mata Kiku dengan panik beralih ke secarik kertas yang tadi dilihat Alfred. Kertas yang berisi sketsa gambar sosok pemuda berambut ikal dengan senyum lebar. Sketsa yang begitu mirip dengan sosok pemuda yang sedang menodongnya sekarang.

"...Mustahil..."

Kiku menoleh ke arah yang berlawanan, ke arah mayat Joni yang terkapar. Lalu kembali ke kertas yang terserak, sebelum kembali lagi ke mayat. Mata monokrom itu melebar dalam pemahaman.

"Setiabudi-san... Anda..."

Dia bahkan tidak diberikan waktu untuk menyesal.

"Lebih dari satu burung dengan hanya satu batu. Beruntungnya diriku."

Kiku Honda sang personifikasi _Nihonkoku_ hanya sempat mencium sekilas aroma bubuk mesiu dan mendengar dari jarak dekat bunyi pistol berperedam. Dia tidak melihat sosok tidak terlalu tinggi si pemuda Melayu melenggang menuju jerigen minyak lalu menyirami ketiga tubuh itu dengan isinya. Tidak melihatnya mengambil pemantik, lalu melangkah keluar. Tidak melihatnya menyeringai sembari melemparkan pemantik yang menyala itu ke dalam ruangan, sebelum menutup pintu gudang.

Tidak mendengarnya mengucapkan kata keramat itu selagi tubuh ketiganya dilahap api.

_._

_"Memento mori."_

_._

_._

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

(1) Chuugoku ini maksudnya bukan China; ini merujuk ke salah satu area di Jepang bagian barat Honshu. Area ini terdiri dari perfektur Hiroshima, Okayama, Shimane, Tottori, dan Yamaguchi.

(2) _Yasuraka ni nemuru_: Rest in peace.

Penjatuhan bom atom atas Hiroshima di tanggal 6 Agustus 1945, gempa Tohoku dan kebocoran reaktor nuklir di Fukushima Dai-ichi di bulan Maret 2011 merupakan fakta sejarah. _Operation Downfall_, operasi yang sempat dipertimbangkan untuk mengakhiri Perang Pasifik juga rencana perang nyata dari Amerika yang sudah dibuka ke publik dan bisa ditemukan _outline_-nya di internet. Selain poin-poin yang disebutkan ini, selebihnya adalah fiksi semata.

.

.

...Terus saya bingung mau ngomong apa; semuanya yang penting-penting rasanya sudah ditulis sama **skadihelias** di A/N chapter pertama #orz

Bagaimana chapter kedua DEMISE ini? Makin membingungkan? Makin diupdate malah makin bikin nggak ngerti kayak membaca _a certain manga_? #dibalangkeretaHita Kalau ada yang bingung dengan gaya bahasanya yang mendadak berubah drastis, ini karena chapter ini ditulis oleh anggota SI yang berbeda dengan chapter pertama. Harap maklum dan siap-siap ember buat muntah aja haha #warningtelatttt

Kritik, saran, komen lewat akan bikin kami berlima gelundungan kolektif #jangandibayangkanplis Kalau mau menganalisa, berspekulasi, atau menebak kira-kira gimana nanti ending cerita ini juga ayo aja ;) #baruchapterduawoy

Oh dan sebelumnya, ini balasan review chapter pertama untuk yang nggak login:

**Himeka Kozuki**: Lho, kenapa gak suka sama unsur2 misterinya? Kan justru misteri itulah yang membuat hidup lebih berwarna #apaansih #ditabok Mengenai pertanyaan2 Anda yang lainnya...pasti akan segera terjawab kalau Anda terus mengikuti kisah ini kok, hohohohoho~ #modus2013 Tenang, pasti semua misteri akan segera terkuak (mudah2an...)! Bagian Eka mati? Jangankan yang baca, emaknya Eka aja sempat nangis gulung2 pas nulis anaknya mati mengenaskan begitu (padahal anaknya juga yang salah sih ya, pake bunuh2 orang :P). Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk masuk ke dunia DEMISE~ :D

**AlpacaCokelat**: Iya, emang dua2nya mati, howakakakakakak! #troll #dibata Mau tahu siapa yang berikutnya mati? #plak Ikuti saja terus kisah ini~ Makasih udah sudi me-review ya :D Undiesnya...ditunggu aja deh. Yang jelas selama DEMISE belum tamat, Undies belum ada rencana update. Tapi DEMISE udah dijadwalkan tamat bulan depan kok. So...tunggu dengan sabar aja ya, huehehehehehe~

Terimakasih sudah membaca. _Stay tuned_ untuk chapter berikutnya minggu depan!

_Regards_,

Ryokiku


	3. London

Tak ada yang namanya keabadian. Semua perjalanan pasti akan menemui akhir. Sama seperti perjalanan hidup. Tak satupun makhluk di dunia yang berhak menyandang keabadian.

Terutama manusia.

Itulah sebabnya konsep personifikasi tak bisa kami toleransi. Para personifikasi itu adalah manusia yang sama seperti yang lainnya. Tak seharusnya mereka diberikan keabadian hanya untuk menjaga eksistensi suatu negara.

Itu tidak adil. Semua manusia harus mati, termasuk para personifikasi.

.

.

_Memento mori._

_._

_._

_._

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

.

Rangga Wicaksono © are . key . take . tour

.

DEMISE: Concept © Spice Islands

DEMISE: London © are . key . take . tour

.

.

.

London, 1666

Derap langkah kaki terdengar menggema di jalan-jalan bebatuan kota London. Deru napas terengah-engah menembus keheningan dibarengi dengan seruan minta tolong yang—sayangnya—berakhir di telinga bisu tembok-tembok batu. Langkah kaki pemuda berambut ikal dengan kulit kecokelatan—sebuah keunikan yang menonjol dari orang-orang di sekitarnya—terus membawanya berlari melewati lorong sempit dan gelap. Debar jantungnya semakin tak karuan ketika suara orang-orang yang mengejarnya terdengar semakin mendekat.

Dia tak mau berakhir di tempat ini, di tengah gang gelap tak berpenghuni. Dia tak mau menyerahkan nyawanya kepada tiga orang itu. Tak akan.

Pelarian panjang sang pemuda berakhir ketika kakinya terantuk celah batu di tengah jalan. Tubuhnya jatuh berdebam diiringi jerit terkejut. Meski lecet dan sedikit nyeri di tempurung lututnya, pemuda itu berusaha untuk bangkit lebih cepat sambil bersikeras membersihkan cairan lengket berbau dari tangannya.

"Ugh!"

Sayangnya ia terlambat untuk melanjutkan pelariannya. Tubuh kurusnya kembali terpelanting ke jalanan kotor dengan begitu kasarnya—didorong oleh salah satu pengejarnya. Orang itu langsung menindih tubuh kurus sang pemuda rata ke atas bebatuan dan menguncinya. Berakhir sudah pelarian sang pemuda.

Pemuda berambut ikal itu memberontak sekuat tenaga dan tangannya mengais-ngais jalanan kotor di sekitarnya, mencari pertolongan. "Tolong! Tolong!" jeritnya, tak memedulikan tenggorokannya yang mulai serak. Matanya membelalak lebar dan gerak merontanya semakin liar ketika dua orang pengejar lainnya berhasil menyusul lalu mengambil posisi di kiri serta kanan si pemuda, mengawasi.

"Tak akan ada yang bisa menolongmu, nak," bisik pria asing berjubah hitam pekat yang duduk di punggungnya. Mata si pria asing melirik ke sosok dua orang berpakaian serba hitam di sebelah kiri dan kanan, terengah-engah. "Semuanya terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya masing-masing." lanjutnya sembari mengambil belati.

Mata kelabu itu membelalak lebar diliputi horor ketika kilau belati tertangkap mata. "Kumohon jangan bunuh aku..."

"Sudah terlalu lama kami mengejarmu...," gerutu si pemegang belati. Tangannya gemetar hebat, entah karena borok kemerahan yang begitu menyakitkan di sekujur tubuhnya atau tak tega membunuh pemuda setengah usianya. "Bila wabah ini tak bisa menghabisi nyawamu, maka biarkan belati kami yang menyelesaikan tugas ini. _Memento mo_—!"

Suara benda tumpul beradu batok kepala terdengar menggema dan tiba-tiba berat yang menindih tubuhnya hilang. Pemuda itu menarik napas panjang dan bergegas berdiri. Ia berbalik, penasaran dengan identitas si penolong misterius. Di sana, tampak seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan batang besi sedang melawan tiga orang tersebut. Kondisi tubuh sang penyelamat berambut pirang tampak jauh lebih prima dibandingkan dengang tiga orang lawannya. Dengan mudah, ia berhasil menghalau ketiganya.

"Pergi kalian dan jangan pernah kembali lagi!" bentaknya ke tiga sosok yang semakin menjauh. Setelah memastikan kepergian tiga orang tersebut, barulah ia membuang senjatanya dan berbalik. Disertai senyum ramah, pria berambut pirang itu berjalan mendekati pemuda yang ia selamatkan. "Kau... tidak apa-apa?"

Pemuda berambut hitam ikal itu hanya mengangguk lemah. Napasnya masih memburu dan jantungnya masih berdebar tak karuan, tak sempat ia kendalikan setelah pelarian yang panjang. "Aku... aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus berterima kasih, Tuan..."

Pria berambut pirang itu hanya tertawa renyah seraya mengulurkan tangannya. "Tak perlu berterima kasih," katanya, "Di masa-masa sulit seperti ini sudah sewajarnya untuk saling menolong. Siapa namamu?"

Ia tak membalas pertanyaan sang penyelamat. Tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering dan perih setelah berteriak meminta tolong—teriakan yang rupanya didengar oleh satu orang. Selain itu, kepalanya terasa sangat—_sangat—_pusing.

"Kau... tidak apa-apa?"

Pemuda itu tak segera menjawab. Pening di kepalanya terasa semakin tak tertahankan dan pandangannya mulai kabur. Tarikan napasnya semakin berat dan beban ratusan ton mendadak menimbun tubuhnya. Sepertinya ia mendengar si pirang itu memanggilnya dengan nada suara penuh kekhawatiran. Sayangnya, ia tak bisa memastikan apa yang diserukan si pria pirang beralis tebal itu, karena kegelapan langsung menyelimutinya.

.

**"Ring-a-ring of roses,**

**A pocketful of posies,**

**Attischo, Attischo,**

**We all fall down."**

.

Arthur Kirkland duduk tepekur di ambang jendela. Mata hijau cerah itu terus menatap lekat sosok yang terlelap di atas ranjangnya; sosok yang baru beberapa hari lalu ia selamatkan dari percobaan pembunuhan. Semenjak ia menyelamatkan pemuda asing itu di jalan, tak satupun tanda pengenal bisa Arthur temukan. Entah darimana asal pemuda ini—kemungkinan besar dari negara jauh di seberang lautan ditelisik dari warna kulit dan wajah eksotisnya. Namun, meski Arthur belum tahu identitas pemuda yang ia selamatkan, ada satu hal yang mengusik pikirannya.

"_Memento mo—!"_

Arthur yakin ia tak salah dengar. Orang yang hendak membunuh pemuda ini meneriakkan frasa tersebut; frasa yang seharusnya hanya diketahui segelintir orang, seperti dirinya dan _mereka_. Frasa yang—bagi dirinya dan beberapa teman senasib—begitu mengerikan sampai mereka tak berani melafakan deretan kata Latin itu secara utuh. Kalimat yang selalu mereka ucapkan dalam bahasa masing-masing.

"_Remember that you will die_..." bisik Arthur lirih.

Suara erangan pelan dari arah tempat tidur membuat lamunan Arthur buyar. Pria beralis tebal itu bangkit dari posisinya dan bergegas menghampiri tempat tidur. Diambilnya segelas air putih—yang masih cukup hangat setelah ia panaskan sampai mendidih—dan membawanya ke samping si pemuda berambut hitam.

"Minumlah," katanya sambil membantu sang pemuda untuk duduk tegak di tempat tidur. "Pelan-pelan, jangan terburu-buru. Nanti kau tersedak."

Sang pemuda tak menggubris omongan Arthur dan terus menelan air secepat yang ia mampu. Kerongkongannya kering, tubuhnya lelah, dan air itu—tak peduli dari mana asalnya—terasa begitu menyegarkan. Meski tersedak beberapa kali, ia terus meneguk minumannya sampai habis.

Setelah air di dalam gelas tandas, Arthur meletakkan gelas tersebut di samping tempat tidur. Mata hijaunya terus menatap lekat sosok pemuda di hadapannya—yang sekarang sibuk menyeka jejak air dari dagunya—mencoba untuk mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya hanya dari pandangan. Arthur bahkan tidak memalingkan matanya ketika dua manik kelabu itu mendongak dan balik menatapnya.

"...terima kasih..." bisik si pemuda lemah. Suaranya terdengar begitu lemah dan sedikit serak. "Bagaimana aku bisa membalas perbuatanmu, Tuan..."

"Arthur," sambung pria bermata hijau sambil tersenyum ramah. "Arthur Kirkland. Kau tidak perlu membalas apa-apa. Sudah sewajarnya sebagai sesama manusia untuk saling tolong, kan? Omong-omong, aku tidak sempat menangkap namamu."

"Aku Rangga Wicaksono." Senyum kecil mengembang di wajahnya.

Arthur mengerenyitkan keningnya. Nama yang begitu asing dan tak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya dan jelas bukan berasal dari daratan Eropa. Warna kulitnya terlalu gelap, namun tidak segelap mereka yang didatangkan melalui jalur perbudakan Trans-Atlantik. Rona kulitnya hampir serupa dengan mereka di India. Hampir. Meski nama itu tak pernah ia dengar di daratan rempah tersebut.

"Kau... dari India?" tanya Arthur lambat-lambat, sedikit ragu-ragu pula.

Rangga menggeleng pelan. Sekilas Arthur bisa melihat ketakutan di mata kelabu milik sang pemuda.

"Aku bukan dari India," sahut Rangga setelah terdiam beberapa menit. "Meski aku sampai ke sini setelah cukup lama berada di India, tapi kampung halamanku bukan India. Tempatku berasal lebih jauh lagi, Tuan Kirkland."

"Di mana?"

Lagi, keheningan yang lama menyelimuti keduanya. Rangga tampak begitu enggan—atau penuh waspada?—untuk memberitahu letak kampung halamannya. "...kenapa kau merasa harus tahu, Tuan Kirkland?"

"Aku hanya berpikir kemungkinan untuk membawamu pulang, Rangga," kata Arthur. "Bukannya aku mengusir, tapi kau datang pada saat yang kurang tepat. London saat ini berada pada masa kritis dan semuanya—termasuk kamu—terancam bahaya. Siapapun bisa mati dalam hitungan detik setiap hari dan aku tak mau itu terjadi padamu."

Rangga terkekeh pelan ketika mendengar omongan Arthur. "Ternyata rumor tentang kesopanan pria-pria Inggris yang kudengar di India benar," Rangga lalu melanjutkan, "Terima kasih atas kebaikan hatinya, tapi aku tak bisa kembali sekarang. Tidak setelah apa yang sudah... kualami. Aku khawatir mereka akan menemukanku lagi dan apabila itu terjadi, aku tak yakin bisa selamat lagi..."

Arthur mengangguk mengerti. Siapapun pasti akan merasakan ketakutan luar biasa setelah mengalami peristiwa yang nyaris merenggut nyawa seperti itu.

"Tak apa," ucap Arthur sambil tertawa. "Omong-omong, kau lapar? Aku bisa menghangatkanmu semangkuk sup kalau kau mau."

Kebetulan itu jahat. Tepat setelah Arthur menawarinya makan, perut Rangga berbunyi nyaring minta diisi.

Arthur tertawa ketika mendengar jeritan perut Rangga dan rona merah malu sang pemuda berambut ikal. "Sebentar, ya. Aku hangatkan dulu supnya."

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Arthur untuk memanaskan masakan berkuah itu dan menyajikannya dalam mangkuk kayu. Sambil tersenyum lebar, ia menyerahkan masakannya kepada Rangga. Diperhatikannya si pemuda bermata kelabu yang mulai menyendok sup dengan tatapan penuh harap. Selama ini, tak ada orang yang mencicipi masakannya. Untunglah. Karena kalaupun ada, komentarnya pasti—

"...nggak enak..."

.

**"Ring-a-ring of roses,**

**A pocketful of posies,**

**Attischo, Attischo,**

**We all fall down."**

.

"_Aku... apa?"_

"_Kau adalah personifikasi Britania Raya, Arthur Kirkland. Kau adalah reinkarnasi keempat dari personifikasi kerajaan ini—perwujudan konstitusi dan kedaulatan, serta semangat kesatuan warganya."_

"_Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku reinkarnasi personifikasi sebelumnya?"_

"_Karena dari sekian banyak barang yang kusodorkan padamu, kau memilih pedang itu."_

"_Aku hanya berpikir kalau pedang ini sangat menarik—"_

"_itu _falcata_: pedang Celtik yang dimiliki oleh pendahulumu. Barang kesukaannya sedari dulu dan tak pernah ia tinggalkan. Akuilah, Arthur. Kau memilih pedang itu karena secara tak sadar kau merindukan pedang favoritmu. Tidakkah kau merasakan sesuatu yang familiar ketika kau menyentuh pedang itu? Rabalah pegangannya, ukiran berbentuk kepala kuda di bagian bawahnya, dan lihatlah lekuk pedang bermata satu itu. Tidakkah kau merasakan hal yang tak asing?"_

"_Kalau aku bisa mengingat benda favoritku, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan kenyataan bahwa aku adalah seorang personifikasi negara?"_

"_Karena sebagai personifikasi, kau pernah mengalami kematian, Arthur."_

.

**"Ring-a-ring of roses,**

**A pocketful of posies,**

**Attischo, Attischo,**

**We all fall down."**

.

"Beruntung wabah belum menjangkitimu, Rangga. Tak semua orang seberuntung dirimu."

Rangga hanya tersenyum mendengar omongan Arthur. Sudah hampir seminggu ia tinggal bersama Arthur dan tubuhnya mulai pulih setelah beristirahat cukup serta makan yang banyak. Beruntung tetangga sebelah Arthur adalah seorang pembuat roti bernama Tuan Thomas Farynor, sehingga Rangga tak perlu lagi memakan sup tak enak—atau _scone _yang kelewat keras seperti batu—yang sering dibanggakan Arthur. "Kau juga beruntung, Arthur. Aku tidak melihat lingkaran kemerahan itu di tubuhmu. Itu berarti kau masih sehat, kan?"

Arthur hanya menunduk dan tersenyum kecut—ekspresi yang terlewatkan oleh Rangga. Si pria berambut pirang lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan segera menyibukkan diri dengan urusan cuci piring, meninggalkan Rangga sendirian di sisi lain rumah sederhana berlantai tiga itu. Arthur sangat tidak ingin membahas kesehatannya saat ini. Sebagai personifikasi negara, Arthur memang tak akan mati karena penyakit dan umur tua, namun itu bukan berarti wabah ini tidak mempengaruhi kondisi fisik sang personifikasi. Sedikit demi sedikit, Arthur mulai melemah meski kondisinya jauh lebih prima ketimbang penduduk London di luar sana—terkapar dengan luka borok kemerahan, bau busuk dari mulut mereka, dan bersin-bersin tak henti.

Lalu Rangga...

Pelan-pelan Arthur melirik melalui balik punggungnya dan memperhatikan sosok pemuda kurus yang masih duduk termenung di atas tempat tidur. Mata kelabunya menatap khawatir ke luar jendela—mungkin khawatir karena penyakit di luar sana atau orang-orang yang mengincarnya akan kembali lagi atau mungkin keduanya.

Dilihat sekilas, gejala Wabah Bubonik belum menodai kulit kecokelatan sang pemuda asing. Ini berarti Rangga adalah pemuda biasa yang luar biasa beruntung. Tapi mengingat orang-orang yang tempo hari lalu nyaris membunuh Rangga membuat Arthur berspekulasi mengenai asal-usul si pemuda berambut ikal. Arthur jelas-jelas mendengar salah satu dari mereka mengucapkan moto DEMISE, tepat sebelum ia menghujamkan pisaunya ke tubuh ringkih Rangga. Dari penceritaan _Guardian_-nya, Arthur tahu bahwa DEMISE adalah sekte rahasia yang begitu berkuasa. Mereka begitu berhati-hati dalam merekrut anggotanya sekaligus menentukan target. Tak mungkin DEMISE mengejar siapapun yang terlihat sehat dan sembarangan menyebutkan kalimat pamungkas mereka di tengah kota London apabila mereka tak yakin yang diburu adalah personifikasi.

Itu berarti Rangga adalah personifikasi...

Suara bersin-bersin terdengar dari arah dapur dan membuat Rangga mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jendela. Terburu-buru, ia berdiri dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri Arthur yang jatuh terduduk di lantai dapur.

"Arthur, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya, panik. Buru-buru ia berlutut di samping Arthur yang masih terus bersin. Sepasang manik kelabu itu membelalak lebar ketika melihat bercak darah menetes berbarengan dengan dahak yang keluar dari mulut sang pria Inggris. "Kamu... kamu terkena... tapi tak ada luka..."

Personifikasi memang tidak bisa mati karena penyakit. Bukan masalah penyakit yang berhasil menggerogoti tubuh mereka pelan-pelan, tapi personifikasi 'sakit' ketika warganya mengalami penderitaan dan kematian separah ini.

Mungkin ini saatnya mengaku. Toh, terus menerus mengawasi diri sendirian itu melelahkan. Punya teman untuk berbagi penderitaan dan beban akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Bolehkah aku mengakui sesuatu padamu, Rangga?" bisik Arthur. Ia mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, menghilangkan sisa-sisa darah dari sudut mulut.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku juga sama sepertimu, Rangga," lanjutnya. "Mulai sekarang, kau tidak perlu lari sendirian. Kita bisa melawan mereka kalau terus bersama, saling menjaga satu dengan yang lainnya."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu—"

"Namaku Arthur Kirkland dan aku adalah personifikasi Britania Raya."

.

**"Ring-a-ring of roses,**

**A pocketful of posies,**

**Attischo, Attischo,**

**We all fall down."**

.

"_Bukankah kerajaan itu seharusnya—"_

"_Abadi? Ya, seharusnya personifikasi tiap kerajaan bisa hidup abadi selama kedaulatannya masih diakui oleh warganya dan pihak luar. Seorang personifikasi akan menjalani hidup awet muda dan tak bisa mati. Sayangnya, di luar sana ada sekelompok orang yang tak menyukai konsep keabadian dan keberadaan para personifikasi. Dengan menghalalkan segala cara, mereka memburu para personifikasi._

"_Sekilas mungkin tidak masalah bila personifikasi dibunuh, karena detik berikutnya setelah kematian menjemput, jiwa sang personifikasi akan bereinkarnasi. Personifikasi baru akan tumbuh seiring dengan waktu. Perkembangan kondisi fisiknya akan berhenti total ketika ia menyadari jati diri serta tugas utamanya sebagai seorang personifikasi lalu berkah hidup abadi serta awet muda akan diturunkan kepadanya._

"_Sayangnya, apabila seorang personifikasi mengalami kematian maka ingatannya sebagai persnifikasi juga ikut terkikis. Mungkin pada kematian yang pertama ingatan yang terguras tidak terlalu banyak, namun semakin sering sang personifikasi mengalami siklus kematian dan reinkarnasi, akan semakin banyak ingatan yang hilang. Bila itu terus terjadi, lama kelamaan ingatan seorang personifikasi akan hilang total dan ia akan musnah bersama dengan konstitusi yang ia wakilkan._

"_Untuk itulah aku ada di sini, Arthur. Tugasku adalah untuk membuatmu ingat kembali atas kehidupan yang pernah kau jalani, tugasmu, serta kewajibanmu di masa kini dan seterusnya sebagai personifikasi negara ini. Tugasku pula sebagai seorang _Guardian _untuk memperingatkanmu tentang bahaya yang mengintaimu."_

"_Maksudmu kelompok yang mengincar nyawa para personifikasi?"_

"_Ya. Mereka menamakan diri mereka DEMISE: Death Missionary Sect_. _Tak jelas dari mana asal mereka, namun mereka mempunyai pengaruh kuat di seluruh dunia dan rela melakukan apa saja demi menghabisi para personifikasi. Perekrutan anggota mereka juga sama misteriusnya dengan keberadaan para anggotanya, tapi sejauh yang kami ketahui, banyak tugas DEMISE yang diturunkan turun temurun dari generasi ke generasi suatu keluarga. Sayangnya, kami masih belum tahu siapa saja keluarga-keluarga yang tergabung dalam DEMISE dan cara untuk mengenali identitas mereka."_

"_Lalu bagaimana caranya aku bisa melindungi diri dari mereka?"_

"_Pertama, kau tidak boleh mempercayai orang lain selain aku. Kau tak boleh membocorkan identitasmu sebagai personifikasi kepada siapapun. Kedua, apabila ada orang yang mencoba untuk membunuhmu, dengarkan baik-baik apa yang ia katakan. DEMISE selalu membisikkan kalimat yang sama kepada para korbannya dalam Latin. Bila kau mendengar kalimat ini disebutkan, apapun yang terjadi, lawan dia. Jangan biarkan nyawamu direnggut mereka."_

"_...apa kalimatnya?"_

"Memento mori._"_

.

**"Ring-a-ring of roses,**

**A pocketful of posies,**

**Attischo, Attischo,**

**We all fall down."**

.

"Lihat itu, Arthur..."

Arthur Kirkland berjalan mendekati Rangga yang berdiri di tepi jendela, menatap sendu ke jalanan sepi di luar sana. Tepat di depan rumah mereka tampak dua orang dengan topeng berhidung panjang—menyerupai paruh burung yang menutupi wajah dan leher mereka—menarik gerobak kayu berisi tumpukan mayat korban wabah. Beberapa orang lainnya—dengan pakaian serupa—sibuk menyusuri jalanan sepi, meneriakkan tiap rumah untuk mengeluarkan mayat dan dikuburkan secara massal.

"Orang-orang aneh dengan topeng itu muncul lagi," Rangga mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dan mengerenyit kebingungan ketika Arthur juga memegang topeng yang serupa. Bukan hanya satu, tapi dua. "Dan ternyata kau bagian dari mereka..."

Arthur hanya tersenyum sambil terus membersihkan topeng-topeng itu dan menyiapkan beberapa tanaman herbal serta bunga. Wajar kalau Rangga tak tahu siapa orang-orang bertopeng mengerikan itu, karena dia datang dari tempat yang jauh dari Inggris. Pulau Jawa atau semacamnya.

"Orang-orang aneh yang kau lihat barusan disebut _Plague Doctors_," ucap Arthur sambil tersenyum. Ia sibuk memasukkan beberapa kuntum bunga ke dalam 'paruh' topeng-topengnya. "Mereka bertugas untuk memeriksa pasien dan membawa mayat ke pemakaman umum untuk dikubur. Mereka memang tak punya kualifikasi sebagai dokter atau perawat, namun bantuan di masa sulit seperti ini sangat dibutuhkan."

"Kudengar mereka menjadi dokter dan suster untuk menjarah rumah-rumah korban wabah..." gumam Rangga. "Kau masih menganggap itu bantuan?"

Arthur memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar atas omongan barusan. Ini masa sulit. Semua orang pasti akan melakukan apa saja untuk bertahan hidup dan Arthur rela melakukan apa saja untuk menjaga warganya bisa bertahan hidup. Apa saja.

"Hei, Arthur. Aku bingung. Kalau kau bisa sakit karena wabah ini, kenapa aku tidak?"

"Karena aku personifikasi negara ini, Rangga," jawab Arthur. Ia sekarang sibuk mempersiapkan dua jubah panjang, dua pasang sarung tangan, dan sebuah lilin. "Aku sakit karena rakyatku sakit. Kau adalah personifikasi Kerajaan Mataram dan wabah ini tidak sampai ke sana untuk menggerogoti rakyatmu. Itulah sebabnya kau tidak terpengaruh dengan wabah ini."

Pemuda berambut ikal itu hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali melirik ke jalanan sebelum kembali ke sosok personifikasi Britania Raya. "Jadi, kau memutuskan untuk jadi dokter demi menolong wargamu?"

"Ya," jawab Arthur singkat.

"Lalu, untuk apa kostum yang satunya lagi?"

"Ini untukmu, Rangga," kata Arthur enteng sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kau mau membantuku, kan? Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih setelah kutolong dari anggota DEMISE itu."

Rangga menghela napas panjang. Ia berjalan mendekati Arthur, menyelidiki topeng mengerikan yang disodorkan Arthur kepadanya. "Baiklah... cuma mengambil mayat dan memeriksa beberapa pasien, kan?"

"Ya. Kau tidak usah khawatir dengan bau busuk mayat-mayatnya. Wangi bunga-bunga yang kumasukkan ke dalam topengnya akan menetralisir bau busuk itu." Arthur sekarang sibuk menggosok empat sarung tangan berbahan tebal dengan lilin. "Kita harus memeriksa rumah-rumah yang diberi tanda palang berwarna merah di pintunya. Oh, dan jangan lupa untuk menyerukan ini selagi di luar sana: _Bring out the dead._"

Rangga hanya mengangguk mengerti dan mulai mengambil jubah serta sepasang sarung tangan. "_Bring out the dead_, hm?" ulangnya, miris.

"Kau benar, Rangga. Setelah kita pulang nanti, akan kumasakkan _scones_, khusus untukmu!"

"Tak perlu, Arthur. Lebih baik aku mati kelaparan ketimbang makan arang gosong buatanmu itu..."

.

**"Ring-a-ring of roses,**

**A pocketful of posies,**

**Attischo, Attischo,**

**We all fall down."**

.

Pemandangan di jalanan kota London sungguh mengerikan. Kota pelabuhan yang megah dengan tembok Romawi yang kokoh sekarang sudah berubah menjadi neraka dan pemakaman. Jalanan yang dulu menjadi rute perdagangan yang sibuk dan dipenuhi bunyi tapal kaki kuda beradu bebatuan sekarang tergantikan dengan tumpukan mayat, serta bunyi rintih kesakitan para korban yang tinggal menunggu ajal.

Rangga berjengit jijik ketika seorang ibu tampak menyembelih burung dara menjadi dua dan mengusapnya ke tubuh penuh borok anak laki-lakinya. Sang ibu tak mempedulikan tangis kesakitan sang anak dan terus menggosok luka yang membakar kulit dengan bangkai burung, menodai muka sang anak dengan darah kental yang masih hangat. Pemuda bermata kelabu itu memalingkan pandangan ke sisi jalanan lainnya dan tak sengaja beradu pandang dengan seseorang—Rangga tak bisa membedakan ia lelaki atau perempuan dari pakaian yang serba tertutup itu—yang terus merapal doa. Tangannya yang keriput dan terbalut sarung tangan tebal menggenggam erat kalung jimat, entah kepada dewa mana lagi ia berdoa.

Bunyi derak gerobak mengejutkan Rangga. Ia langsung berbalik dan melihat Arthur baru saja menaikkan mayat perempuan ke atas gerobak. "Aku butuh bantuanmu, Rangga. Rumah yang itu seluruh penghuninya sudah meninggal. Aku tak sanggup kalau harus bolak-balik ke sana sendirian."

Rangga hanya mengangguk pelan dan dengan langkah gontai mengikuti Arthur kembali ke rumah dengan tulisan '_Lord have mercy on us_' dan tanda palang berwarna merah di daun pintunya. Pemandangan dan bau di dalam rumah sederhana berbahan kayu itu lebih mengerikan daripada di luar. Hal pertama yang menyambut keduanya adalah tempat tidur yang penuh dengan tiga balita dan seorang bayi; keempatnya tewas. Bau busuk mayat serta makanan di atas kompor sudah basi—entah sudah berapa ditinggalkan di sana—memenuhi ruangan. Bunga-bunga dan aromaterapi yang diberi Arthur bahkan tak mempan membendung bau busuk tersebut.

"Bahkan anak kecil juga..." gumam sang pemuda berambut ikal ketika melihat tiga orang balita dan bayi di atas ranjang sempit rumah itu. "Kau... kau sanggup melihat pemandangan mengenaskan seperti ini setiap hari, Arthur?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini sudah kewajibanku sebagai personifikasi. Lagipula, kondisi ini masih lebih baik ketimbang September tahun lalu." sahut Arthur lirih seraya menggendong satu mayat balita dan bergegas membawanya ke luar. "Cepat sedikit, Rangga. Masih banyak rumah yang harus kita periksa."

Ragu-ragu, Rangga berjalan mendekati dipan. Ia memandangi dengan sedih sosok tiga orang anak yang tewas termakan wabah. Tak terbayang betapa mengerikan kematian yang menjemput mereka. Sakit yang tak jelas asalnya dan ketiadaan obat penyembuh pasti membuat mereka semakin putus asa. Belum lagi dikurung di rumah, dipaksa untuk mati dan tidak menulari rumah-rumah lainnya...

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi, Arthur?" tanya Rangga setelah mereka selesai membawa keluar semua mayat dari rumah itu—yang paling berat adalah sang ayah dan harus digotong dua orang sekaligus.

Arthur hanya terkekeh pelan lalu mendongak dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Rangga. "Aku sudah bilang tadi, Rangga. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan wargaku mati sendirian seperti ini. Lagipula, personifikasi macam apa yang meninggalkan rakyatnya membusuk sendirian tanpa berjuang apa-apa untuk mereka?"

"Tapi bukan berarti kau harus menyiksa dirimu sendiri dengan menyaksikan kematian setiap hari di depan jendela rumahmu, Arthur...," gumam Rangga sedih. "Masih banyak orang-orang yang cukup sehat untuk bisa menggantikanmu merawat yang sakit. Para bangsawan itu—"

"Mereka sudah pergi," potong Arthur diiringi dengus tak senang. "Ketika mereka sadar bahwa penyakit ini tak bisa disembuhkan dan jalan keluar satu-satunya adalah mati, seluruh kaum aristokrat pergi meninggalkan London. Bahkan Raja Charles II ikut pergi meninggalkan ibu kota. Sebagian besar kabur menghindari wabah ke utara, sementara beberapa memutuskan untuk berlayar ke Asia. Semula _Guardian-_ku memaksa supaya aku ikut dengan mereka dan pindah ke utara, tapi aku menolak. Aku merasa harus ada di sini, di tengah-tengah penderitaan rakyatku, untuk menolong mereka semampuku.

"Selain itu, aku yakin kalau dalang dibalik wabah ini adalah mereka..."

Bisikan pelan sang pria bermata hijau terdengar begitu penuh kebencian. Tangannya mengepal erat di sekeliling gagang gerobak.

"Maksudmu—"

"Wabah ini pasti ulah DEMISE!" geram Arthur, "DEMISE rela melakukan apa saja demi memusnahkan para personifikasi; apapun demi visi mereka akan musnahnya keabadian!"

"Tapi ini terlalu kejam..." gumam Rangga sedih sambil menatap berkeliling. "Mereka tak mungkin setega itu..."

"Aku yakin ini ulah mereka karena dua abad yang lalu, DEMISE berhasil menginisiasi Black Dinner. Gara-gara ulah mereka, perang besar berkecamuk di antara Skotlandia dan Inggris yang mengakibatkan kedua personifikasi, yang pada masa itu memaksa ikut perang, mati dalam perang di Sark tahun 1448." Arthur menarik napas dalam-dalam demi meredakan getar suaranya yang termakan emosi sebelum melanjutkan, "DEMISE berani menodai janji sakral antara tuan rumah dan tamunya, tentu mereka tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk membantai setengah penduduk Eropa demi menemukan personifikasi.

"Ah, kenapa jadi membicarakan tentang diriku terus seperti ini?" ucap Arthur tiba-tiba diiringi seulas senyum tipis, mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau sendiri kenapa datang kemari, Rangga? Untuk apa kau jauh-jauh meninggalkan kerajaanmu dan rakyatmu?"

Sesaat, Rangga membisu. Matanya tertunduk menatap jalanan kotor dan mulutnya terkunci rapat. Arthur sempat mengira bahwa Rangga mengalami masalah besar di kerajaannya dan terpaksa kabur sejauh mungkin. Apa di sana dia juga nyaris tewas dibunuh DEMISE? Namun setelah diselimuti selubung keheningan, Rangga mulai berbicara.

"Aku ingin melihat dunia luar, Arthur. Para saudagar asing dengan barang-barang yang indah, bahasa asing yang begitu eksotis, dan pengetahuan luas yang mereka bawa telah memukauku. Bertemu dengan mereka membuatku tahu bahwa tinggal di satu tempat tak akan membuatku cerdas, Arthur. Aku harus melihat dunia dan menambah pengetahuanku.

"Itulah sebabnya aku mengikuti seorang saudagar Arab dan berkelana keliling dunia. Awalnya aku hanya ingin mempelajari teknik berdagang darinya—dengan harapan aku bisa membagikan ilmunya kepada para pedagang di kerajaanku—namun keindahan dunia sudah membuatku terpana dan aku ingin belajar lebih banyak lagi.

"Setelah dari India, aku berjalan ke Timur Tengah, menyeberang ke Mesir, lalu melewati Laut Mediterania dan mendarat di Eropa—aku sudah melihat beberapa orang sakit seperti ini di Italia. Sayangnya, ketika aku sampai di Roma, para anggota DEMISE berhasil mengendus keberadaanku dan mulai mengejarku. Aku tak bisa keluar dari Eropa dan terpaksa lari semakin ke utara sampai akhirnya aku sampai di London. Baru saja aku sampai di pelabuhan, tiga orang itu mengejarku dan kamu datang menyelamatkanku." Rangga menghela napas panjang sebelum melirik Arthur dan tersenyum simpul.

"_Bring out the dead!_" Seruan Arthur membuat dua rumah dengan palang berwarna merah menjeblak terbuka. Dua orang dokter dan seorang perawat membawa keluar tiga mayat yang sudah membusuk dari rumah pertama. Seorang dokter keluar dari rumah kedua menggotong mayat nenek tua yang sepertinya tinggal sendirian. Mereka meletakkan mayat-mayat itu di pinggir jalan untuk dipungut oleh mereka yang membawa gerobak.

Sejenak Arthur dan Rangga sibuk menggotong empat mayat baru itu ke dalam gerobak mereka sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kuburan massal. "Kau sama denganku, Rangga," ucap Arthur di tengah engah napas lelahnya. "Kita sama-sama menginginkan lebih untuk rayat kita. Aku ingin wilayah yang luas dan kau ingin ilmu pengetahuan yang beragam. Demi tujuan tersebut, kita rela berkorban; kau rela dikejar-kejar DEMISE dan berkelana jauh dari rumah, sementara aku..."

Lagi, Arthur meneriakan kalimat yang sama dan dibalas dengan satu rumah membukakan pintu. Kali ini lima mayat dikeluarkan dan langsung diangkut ke atas gerobak. Saat dokter dan susternya masuk ke rumah lainnya, Arthur sudah melanjutkan perjalanan. Gerobaknya semakin berat dan langkahnya bertambah lambat, namun Arthur tak peduli. Pelan-pelan, Arthur melirik Rangga di sampingnya dan tersenyum.

"_Well_... aku rela mengangkut mayat setiap hari demi rakyatku."

Sudah tengah malam ketika Arthur dan Rangga menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka dan pulang ke rumah. Hal pertama yang mereka lakukan ketika menginjakkan kaki di dalam rumah adalah melucuti tubuh mereka dari kostum panas dan pengap lalu segera merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Tak terpikirkan lagi perut mereka yang kelaparan minta diisi. Mereka terlalu lelah—pikiran maupun mental.

Dalam waktu singkat, keduanya sudah terlelap.

.

**"Ring-a-ring of roses,**

**A pocketful of posies,**

**Attischo, Attischo,**

**We all fall down."**

.

Panas. Panas seperti dipanggang.

Tubuh Arthur terlonjak dari tempat tidur. Rasa panas luar biasa—yang semula ia kira hanya mimpi buruk—telah mengurung tubuhnya dalam wujud dinding api. Mata hijaunya menatap panik lidah-lidah api yang menelan habis apapun yang menghalangi jalannya dan semakin mendekati tempat tidur, mengancam jiwanya.

Dengan cepat, Arthur melompat turun dari tempat tidur. Sambil terbatuk-batuk, ia menatap berkeliling, mencari-cari sosok temannya. Namun perncariannya tak berbuah apa-apa. "Rangga!" panggilnya putus asa, lalu terbatuk lagi. Asap tebal yang mengungkung dirinya telah membuat jarak pandang Arthur terbatas, bahkan nyaris tak sanggup melihat apa-apa. "Rangga, kau di mana?!" Lagi, Arthur mencoba memanggil pemuda Asia yang telah ia selamatkan—teman sepenanggungannya.

Tapi masih tak ada balasan.

Putus asa, Arthur memutuskan untuk keluar sendiri. Berlama-lama di dalam rumah akan membuatnya mati terbakar. Ia mencoba untuk berpikir positif bahwa Rangga sudah keluar menyelamatkan dirinya terlebih dulu. Sayangnya berpikir positif di saat mendesak seperti ini sangatlah sulit. Pikiran Arthur mulai digerogoti oleh perasaan terkhianati. Setelah apa yang ia perbuat, Rangga bahkan tak mau menyelamatkannya dari kepungan api seperti ini.

"Bocah brengsek tak tahu terima kasih..." geram Arthur sambil terbatuk-batuk. Susah payah ia membungkuk menembus asap tebal dan menghindari kobaran api. Setelah perjuangan keras, akhirnya ia sampai ke pintu depan yang untungnya masih belum terkena dampak kebakaran yang cukup parah. Tapi...

Pintunya tak mau terbuka.

Arthur mengerenyitkan keningnya, kebingungan. Lagi, dia mencoba memutar gagang pintu yang mulai memanas dan masih tak bisa terbuka—terkunci. Panas yang semakin membara dan asap yang semakin menyesakkan dada membuat Arthur panik dan kembali memutar gagang pintu, namun percuma; pintunya tak mau terbuka sedikitpun. Jangankan terbuka, berderak sedikit saja tidak.

Dia sudah dikunci dari luar.

"Hei!" seru Arthur sambil menggedor pintu, berharap ada orang di luar sana yang akan mendengarkan teriakan minta tolongnya. "Hei, siapapun tolong aku! Aku terkurung di sini! Hei! Tolong—uhuk—tolong aku!"

Sayangnya jeritan minta tolong sang personifikasi Britania Raya tak didengar. Meski berkali-kali Arthur memukul pintu hingga tangannya nyeri dan lecet sampai berdarah pun tak ada yang menyelamatkannya, sementara api semakin membesar di belakang sana.

"Tolong—uhuk, uhuk!—tolong a—uhuk, uhuk, uhuk!"

Lambat laun, jerit minta tolongnya semakin tak jelas, tertutupi oleh suara terbatuk-batuk yang makin lama makin parah—bahkan diiringi darah. Asap semakin memenuhi paru-paru sang personifikasi berambut pirang. Tangannya mulai lecet setelah berkali-kali bergesekan dengan material kayu kasar dan pukulannya mulai melemah hingga akhirnya hanya ketukan kecil yang nyaris tak terdengar yang sanggup ia buat.

"Tolong... kumohon tolong... uhuk, uhuk... tolong..."

Kobaran api mulai membakar sol sepatu dan ujung jaketnya. Dinding api sudah begitu dekat dengan tubuh sang personifikasi, tak memberikan ruang sedikitpun untuk bernapas maupun kabur.

"...tolong... Rang... ga..."

Harapan pun pupus ketika api membakar tubuhnya. Jerit minta tolong itu telah berubah menjadi jerit kesakitan dan kepanasan, hingga akhirnya hening; meninggalkan mayat gosong yang terkapar di tengah kepungan api dan asap tebal.

Mayat yang semula dikenal sebagai Arthur Kirkland, sang personifikasi Britania Raya.

.

.

"Lihat itu! Seluruh London terbakar!"

"Astaga... beruntung kita sudah berangkat setengah jam yang lalu. Telat sedikit saja..."

Mata kelabu itu mendongak dari tulisannya dan menatap datar ke luar jendela, tertarik dengan kehebohan di geladak kapal. Rupanya para kelasi dan penumpang kapal sibuk membicarakan warna merah berkobar-kobar liar di horizon; warna yang dengan cepat membumihanguskan kota London menjadi abu.

"Oh, lihat itu! London Bridge terbakar habis!"

"Bagaimana bisa kebakaran ini terjadi?"

Pemuda itu mendengus pelan, menertawakan omongan mereka. Orang-orang ini tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pertempurannya dengan keabadian dan tindakan-tindakan drastis seperti apa yang sudah ia lakukan demi tercapainya visi organisasi.

Ia kembali melanjutkan suratnya—sambil sesekali memandangi pergelangan tangan kanannya dengan penuh rasa sayang—mengabaikan komentar para penumpang kapal dan kelasi sambil sesekali tersenyum saat mendengar decak kagum akan besarnya kobaran api. Empatinya sama sekali ta tergugah ketika sebagian penumpang kapal menangisi dan meratapi nasib para penduduk London yang terbakar hidup-hidup. Alih-alih kesedihan, justru rasa gembira dan bangga memenuhi kepala sang pemuda berambut ikal.

Ketika suratnya sudah selesai, sang pemuda langsung memasukkan surat tersebut ke dalam saku bajunya. Ia lalu beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menuju geladak, ingin 'menikmati' pemandangan kota London yang terbakar hangus bersama dengan yang lainnya. Tak ketinggalan diambilnya segelas anggur yang sudah setengah habis untuk menemaninya di geladak kapal.

Senyum lebar terukir di wajah manis sang pemuda ketika warna merah api bertemu dengan gelapnya pagi dan memanjakannya secara visual. Mata kelabunya berkilat ganas dan penuh kegembiraan. Sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke teralis geladak, pemuda itu mengangkat gelas anggurnya dan memberi salut ke udara. Bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyum lebar saat ia berbisik pelan:

"_Memento mori, _Arthur."

.

.

.

**TAMAT**

.

.

**Notes:**

Wabah Bubonic (_Bubonic Plague—The Great Plague_) lebih akrab dikenal sebagai _Black Death_, adalah wabah yang diakibatkan oleh kutu dari tikus hitam yang konon katanya dibawa masuk ke Eropa oleh kapal-kapal dagang Cina (nggak disengaja, tentu). Penyakit ini menyebar dengan cepat di Eropa—dengan Italia sebagai negara pertama yang terjangkiti—lalu menjalar sampai ke Skandinavia dan Rusia. London sendiri merasakan keganasan _Black Death _pada tahun 1665, terutama di bulan Mei. Jumlah korban di London sendiri mencapai puluhan ribu orang tiap bulannya.

_The Great Fire of London_ sendiri terjadi pada September 1666. Api muncul tengah malam dan berasal dari sebuah rumah pembuat roti bernama Thomas Farynor yang tinggal di Pudding Lane, dekat London Bridge. Api disinyalir berasal dari salah satu pemanggang yang tidak sepenuhnya dimatikan oleh Farynor dan langsung menyebar cepat. Meski kebakaran memusnahkan sampai 80.000 rumah tinggal di London, dikabarkan hanya ada enam korban jiwa dalam kebakaran. Tapi justru karena kebakaran ini, _Black Death _berhasil dienyahkan dari London.

_The Black Dinner _(1440) adalah peristiwa dimana William Dougles—_Earl of Douglas_, keluarga paling berkuasa di Skotlandia pada abad 15—dipenggal seusai menghadiri undangan makan malam dari Raja James II. Masih belum jelas apakah Sir William Crichton adalah penggagas utama pembunuhan ini. Akibat kejadian ini, House of Douglas menyerang Istana Edinburgh dan berlanjut memimpin Skotlandia memerangi pasukan Inggris pada _Battle of Sark _tahun 1448.

.

.

**A/N:**

Ini dia chapter 3 dari Demise. Kalian semakin bingung, gak? Nggak? Yaah... bingung, dong #plakdesh Yang mau berspekulasi silakan utarakan pikiran kalian di kotak review. Kalau sekiranya gak bakalan spoiler, bakal dijawab, kok. Mungkin... #kabur

Oiya, di bawah ini balasan review anon chapter 2, ya :)

**Himeka Kozuki**: Kenapa gak rela? Mending mati kan, daripada hidup madesu nan menderita? :') #logikangacolevelSI Garuda muncul kapan, yaaa~ #plak Hint: coba cek teaser poster kami di dA atau FB. Dari situ bakalan tahu kok siapa bakal muncul kapan ;) Yang ngebunuh Alfred dan Kiku… anggota DEMISE #youdontsayyy lol ditunggu aja revelation-nya. Tetap ikuti series ini kalau mau tahu jawabannya ;) #eaa Terimakasih sudah membaca!


	4. Amsterdam

**Jus**⋅**tice ['j****ə****s-t****ə****s] :**

**1. The maintenance or administration of what is just especially by the impartial adjustment of conflicting claims or the assignment of merited rewards or punishments**

**2. The quality of being just, impartial, or fair**

Keadilan. Keadilan adalah sesuatu yang didambakan semua orang. Sesuatu yang dikoar-koarkan politikus yang berlomba-lomba mengambil hati rakyat untuk memperoleh ribuan, jutaan suara. Beberapa menepatinya, sebagian besar hanya membual.

Adil itu bukan semata membagi biskuit sama besar pada dua anak kecil yang berebut sekeping biskuit. Adil bermakna jauh lebih dalam daripada itu. Banyak ahli yang mengungkapkan pandangannya tentang keadilan. Sebut saja Plato, Aristoteles, Socrates, dan nama-nama lainnya yang bisa kau temukan di buku sekolah anak SMA.

Bukankah pada dasarnya, keadilan itu hal yang sederhana? Kemanusiaanlah yang membuatnya terkesan rumit.

Seorang pria membunuh lima orang tak berdosa. Oh tidak, kau tidak bisa memberinya hukuman mati. Ia punya lima orang anak yang menyayanginya.

Keadilan akan berjalan lebih mudah bila mereka yang berwenang tegas melaksanakannya.

Keadilan itu member potongan biskuit lebih besar pada anak yang berperilaku lebih baik.

Keadilan itu mengambil hak seseorang yang telah mengambil hak orang lain.

.

.

.

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

.

Guntur Mahendrata © jowo . londo

.

DEMISE: Concept © Spice Islands

DEMISE: Amsterdam © jowo . londo

.

Historical!AU; character death; blood/gore; multiple OCs; profanity

.

.

Amsterdam, Juli 2003

Sebagai salah satu bandara tersibuk di dunia, sudah biasa terlihat pemandangan akan ramai orang-orang berlalu-lalang di sana-sini di bandar udara Schiphol Amsterdam. Ada yang berlari dikejar waktu, berharap tidak tertinggal pesawat terbang yang kursi bisnisnya sudah dibayar dengan mahal. Ada yang menunggu bagasi, berharap kopernya tidak berubah rupa setelah dibanting-banting petugas-petugas bandara. Ada yang terduduk lemas di bangku sempit dan diapit orang-orang lemas lainnya yang menunggu penerbangan mereka yang _delay_ selama tujuh jam. Dari mereka yang berpakaian formal layaknya akan pergi menemui presiden setelah dari bandara, dan mereka yang berpakaian santai seperti akan pergi ke pantai. Tidak aneh, apalagi mengetahui bahwa hari itu temperature udara mencapai tiga puluh lima derajat celsius.

Tiga puluh lima derajat celsius bukanlah temperatur yang biasa dihadapi orang-orang Belanda. Iklim di Eropa akhir-akhir ini menjadi anomali. Mereka menyatakan bahwa ini adalah serangan _heatwave_. Mereka bilang ini _global warming_. Tapi untuk Guntur Mahendrata, ini seperti pulang ke kampung halamannya.

Udara hangat langsung menerpa wajah sang pria kelahiran Jakarta yang baru saja melangkah keluar dari kapal terbang jenis Airbus A320. Tangannya menenteng sebuah tas kantor kulit berwarna cokelat tua, ukurannya cukup besar dan tampak cukup penuh untuk bisa dipertanyakan; apakah isinya peralatan perkantoran atau mayat anak anjing?

Paspor Republik Indonesia di tangannya tampak usang, seakan-akan dengan sombong menyatakan bahwa empunya sering bepergian antar negara. Sepatu kulitnya yang kusam menandakan bahwa pemiliknya sudah lama bepergian—tanpa peduli untuk menyemirnya.

.

.

.

Gudang itu sangat luas, dengan selusin lebih pesawat-pesawat terbang ringan terparkir rapi. Semuanya tampak terawat, tidak ada pesawat yang terlihat buruk, apalagi terlihat seperti rongsokan. Beberapa pesawat bahkan masih tampak mewah meskipun usianya sudah lebih dari empat puluh tahun. Meskipun begitu, pesawat-pesawat ini sudah tinggal bangkai. Kebanyakan sudah tidak pernah terbang selama sepuluh tahun terakhir. Udara lembab seakan-akan tidak memiliki pengaruh pada bangkai-bangkai pesawat yang terawat ini. Beberapa pesawat sudah dibongkar mesinnya, meninggalkan bangkai pesawat yang tampak indah di luarnya, namun kosong di dalam. Gudang itu tidak dijaga siapapun, dan juga tampak tidak ada siapapun di dalamnya—kecuali untuk tiga sosok yang berada di ujung pojok gudang itu.

"A-apa-apaan ini, lepaskan kami!" seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang terikat pada kursi besi berseru, gaung suaranya terdengar di seluruh penjuru gudang.

"Siapa kau? Apa tujuanmu menangkap kami?!" seorang pemuda lain yang berambut cokelat kemerahan memberontak di kursinya.

"Andre van der Linden dan Maarten Tates. Apa aku benar?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Keduanya hanya menatap pria berkacamata yang berdiri tegak di depan mereka. Tidak ada yang bersuara selama lima belas detik, sampai akhirnya sepucuk Glock 27 dari dalam tas ditarik keluar dan diarahkan ke kedua pemuda yang terikat erat pada kursinya masing-masing. Mata sang pemilik senjata api menatap tajam dari balik lensa kacamata pada kedua pemuda tak berdaya yang berada di hadapannya.

"Apa aku benar?" dikatakan dengan halus namun sangat dingin, suara pria yang terdengar berat dan maskulin itu berhasil membuat bulu kuduk dua pemuda di hadapannya berdiri.

"Y-Ya."

Senjata api di tangan kanan, dan setumpuk kertas tebal dipegang tangan kirinya. Ia melirik kertasnya, mengamati foto kedua orang yang tercetak jelas pada lembaran teratas. Satu pemuda berambut pirang keabuan dan satu pemuda berambut cokelat kemerahan. Dua orang yang sama dengan mereka yang saat ini tangan dan kakinya terlilit pengikat kabel plastik pada kursi besi.

"Kau van der Linden, dan kau Tates?" Tanya sang pria berkacamata, dan kali ini pertanyaannya hanya dijawab dengan anggukan penuh hati-hati.

Sang pria berkacamata menyelipkan Glocknya pada celana jeans birunya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah senter kecil dari dalam sakunya, masih memegang kertas-kertas di tangan yang sama. Kakinya melangkah mendekati kedua pemuda itu dan memaksa si pemuda berambut pirang menundukkan kepalanya dan menahannya dengan tangannya yang besar. Tidak mempedulikan desah kesakitan dari sang pemuda, ia menyorotkan cahaya senternya ke arah punggung leher sang pemuda yang bertubuh kurus. Cahaya senternya berwarna ungu, tidak seperti cahaya lampu senter biasa. Ia terus menyapu tubuh pemuda itu dengan cahaya senternya, dan dengan tidak segan-segan merobek kaus yang dikenakan sang pemuda untuk terus menerangi permukaan tubuhnya. Tangannya berhenti mencari, dan pupil matanya membesar ketika melihat apa yang ada di bawah cahaya ungu senternya.

Huruf-huruf berukuran besar itu nyaris tampak abstrak, melintang sepanjang dadanya. Ujung-ujung hurufnya berbentuk lancip, namun terhiasi lengkungan-lengkungan dekorasi di sana-sini. Sekilas, huruf-huruf itu tampak seperti huruf Inggris kuno, tetapi susunan huruf ini lebih rumit, dan juga menyimpan arti yang rumit.

_Demise._

"Oh, Maarten Tates," ia tersenyum puas begitu melihat bukti dari risetnya selama bertahun-tahun. "_Death Missionary Sect, _hah? Tato fluorescent yang dirajah pada masing-masing anggotanya sejak abad ke-15 ini… sangat mengesankan. Ilmu teknologi kalian sudah sangat maju pada saat itu."

Tates tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat tinggi dagunya, tampak bangga dengan apa yang bisa dilakukan organisasinya berabad-abad yang lalu.

"Kenapa? Kau bangga?" Tanya sang pria berkacamata, menaikkan satu alisnya.

Tanpa diduga, tangan kiri Tates meraih leher sang pria berkacamata. Senter dan lembaran-lembaran kertas di tangannya terjatuh dan tersebar di lantai. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, bahkan sebelumnya tidak ada yang menyadari Tates berhasil meloloskan salah satu tangannya dari ikatan tali plastik yang kuat. Tates menguatkan genggamannya pada leher pria di hadapannya.

"Jangan pernah main-main dengan kami," ancam Tates yang kini tampak menguasai permainan. Meskipun tubuhnya lebih kecil dari pria yang diancamnya, mentalnya tidak goyah sedikit pun. Sedikit tersengal karena pernafasannya terganggu, sang pria berkacamata lalu tertawa kecil.

"KAU PIKIR AKU MAIN-MAIN?! KAU PIKIR INI LUCU?!" bentak Tates. Sang pria yang lehernya digenggam malah tergelak.

Kemudian terdengar bunyi letusan senjata api, jerit kesakitan seorang lelaki, dan jeritan lelaki lainnya yang menyebut nama Tates.

Darah segar mengalir dari lengan Maarten Tates. Peluru yang ditembakan dari jarak dekat itu berhasil merobek daging dan melubangi lengannya.

"Jadi, apa KAU pikir aku main-main dengan kalian?"

Tates merintih, lengan kirinya menggantung lemas di atas lantai beton. Jari-jarinya meneteskan tetesan-tetesan darah ke atas lantai beton, merah di atas abu-abu.

"Kau, van der Linden, tatomu di mana?"

Van der Linden membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, memberi akses pada sang pria tanpa nama untuk melihat tanda keanggotaannya. Meskipun alisnya mengernyit, tanpa ragu tangannya bergerak memegangi mulut van der Linden dan mulai menyinari rongga mulut sang pemuda Belanda, layaknya seorang dokter memeriksa tenggorokan pasiennya.

"Aku belum pernah melihat yang di sini sebelumnya, ini keren," ia mendorong ke atas kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot di hidungnya. "Di langit-langit mulut? Duh, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa memotret ini, serius, ini keren! Tapi.. Bagaimana kalau aku memotong bagian ini? Toh, kalau kau sudah mati, kau tidak akan bisa merasakan sakit ketika aku mengiris langit-langit mulutmu.."

Van der Linden refleks menelan ludah dan memberontak pada orang yang menyanderanya. Sang pria berkacamata tergelak, geli melihat reaksi sang pemuda Belanda.

"Tenanglah, aku sedang memegang pistol di sini. Kau tidak mau kalau aku tidak sengaja menembak kepalamu, kan?" Pria itu menghela napas, melepaskan van der Linden dari cengkeramannya. "Ah, baiklah, kurasa kita akan lama di sini."

Ia menggaruk kepalanya dengan ujung pistol, membuat kedua orang yang terikat di kursi bergidik ngeri.

"Ada berapa orang yang Demise kirim untuk membunuh Koninkrijk der Nederland? Hanya kalian berdua?"

"Kami tidak akan semudah itu memberikan informasi kepadamu," Tates angkat bicara, mengabaikan tangan kirinya yang sudah mati rasa.

"Boleh aku tahu mengapa?"

"Mengapa? Kau pikir kami, Demise, hanya sebuah organisasi ecek-ecek yang akan langsung membeberkan informasi kepadamu, seseorang tanpa nama? Tidak, kami dilatih untuk menjaga kerasahiaan kami, melakukan tugas yang ditujukan kepada kami, meskipun nyawa tanggungannya."

"Aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu. Semua anggota Demise yang pernah kutemui selalu berkata seperti itu. Organisasi rahasia, berani bertaruh nyawa, hal-hal semacam itu. Kau tahu? Aku tidak suka itu."

Pelatuk ditarik. Suara letusan keras membisingkan telinga. Peluru panas meluncur dari dalam pistol menuju wajah Maarten Tates, menghancurkan tengkoraknya dan merusak wajahnya. Darah memuncrat, menodai pakaian dan wajah dua orang di dekatnya. Merasa belum puas, pistol itu ditembakan berkali-kali ke wajahnya, membuat wajahnya tidak bisa dikenal lagi.

"ITULAH—ITULAH AKIBATNYA BILA KAU TIDAK KOOPERATIF DENGANKU, TOLOL!" Seru sang pria berkacamata, tidak peduli kacamata dan sebagian wajahnya berlumuran darah, terciprat darah dari wajah Tates. Ia lalu menoleh pada van der Linden, yang mengertakkan giginya. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud merusak wajahnya seperti itu, cuma.. _Anger issues_, kau tahu. Marah sedikit, aku akan meledak. Tidak cuma aku yang meledak, bisa juga pistolku ini ikut meledak," ia terkekeh pelan, melepas kacamatanya dan mengusapkan kedua lensa cekung bernoda merah itu ke kemejanya. "Begini, kau mau keluar dari sini hidup-hidup atau tidak?"

Van der Linden mengerjap. Pertanyaan macam apa ini?

"Tentu saja. Dan di luar sana, aku akan memburumu dan membunuhmu."

"_That's the spirit_."

"Jadi, apa kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku tadi?"

"Cobalah lebih keras lagi."

Peluru berukuran 10 milimeter kembali dimuntahkan oleh senjata api di tangan sang pria berkacamata. Van der Linden mengumpat keras, salah satu pundaknya kini memliki lubang merah menganga. Ketika ibu jari memaksa masuk ke dalam luka tembak itu, van der Linden tidak bisa lagi menahan jeritannya.

"Apakah ada anggota Demise lain yang juga mengincar kepala personifikasi negara Belanda?"

"A-ada seorang lagi. Ia baru datang satu jam yang lalu dari Prancis," rintih Van der Linden. Sang pria berkacamata lalu mengumpat pelan.

"Berarti dia ada di pesawat yang sama denganku, kenapa aku bisa kecolongan.. Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Orang Asia, terbilang tinggi untuk ukuran orang Asia. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya, jadi aku tidak tahu banyak—AAAH!" jerit van der Linden, ternyata si pria berkacamata menghujamkan jarinya lebih dalam ke dalam lukanya.

"Apa lagi yang kau tahu?"

"Dia—dia akan diperintahkan untuk membunuh personifikasi negara Belanda sekitar satu minggu ini. Kumohon, hentikan ini."

Sosok berkacamata itu lalu tersenyum. Ia menarik ibu jarinya keluar dari lubang di pundak van der Linden, dan mengelap tangannya dengan sapu tangan dari dalam sakunya, membersihkan noda-noda darah yang masih basah. Van der Linden tidak berkata apapun, karena ia tahu, salah sedikit, yang menjadi target peluru berikutnya bisa jadi adalah kepalanya.

Seakan-akan tidak menyadari bahwa di belakang punggungnya ada dua orang—yang satu sudah mati, pria tinggi besar itu berganti pakaian, dan melempar kemeja putihnya yang sudah penuh noda darah secara asal. Ia membereskan semua peralatannya, semua barang-barang yang tadi dikeluarkannya dari dalam tas. Ia lalu berbalik kepada van der Linden yang masih terikat kuat pada kursi besi dan juga mayat Tates.

"Waktunya bermain kuis. Kau salah, aku akan menembakmu. Kau benar, kau selamat."

"Apa pertanyaanmu?" tantang van der Linden.

"Kau tahu, ada kepercayaan di antara para anggota Demise sendiri bahwa di negara yang kuat, organisasi Demise yang beroperasi di dalam negara itu lemah. Sedangkan di negara yang lemah—negara berkembang, organisasi Demise di dalamnya sangat kuat dan berjaya. Kau percaya ini?"

"Ya."

"Kau mengakui dirimu lemah?"

Van der Linden mengangkat bahunya. "Aku harus jujur, itulah mengapa kami.. Kau tahu, 'mengimpor' tenaga dari sebuah negara berkembang untuk membantu kami membunuh personifikasi negara ini."

"Negara berkembang, hmm? Kalau begitu kita ambil contoh… Indonesia. Kau pasti tahu Indonesia, tidak ada anggota Demise yang bodoh. Dan keanggotaan Demise lebih banyak dipengaruhi oleh faktor keturunan. Kakeknya Demise, ayahnya Demise, anaknya Demise, cucunya Demise, dan terus berlanjut sampai banyak keturunan. Bisa kau sebutkan setidaknya lima nama keluarga Demise yang ternama di negara kepulauan itu?"

"Oh, aku tahu caramu. Kau mengorek informasi dariku, kan?"

"Untuk apa? Aku sudah tahu semuanya."

"Oke—oke. Petrus, Arifin, Wicaksono, Dharmawangsa, dan Jaya.. Jayawer.." van der Linden terbata pada nama terakhir.

"Jayawardhana."

"Ya. Astaga, nama mereka susah sekali disebut."

Pria itu tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Ia mengangkat tas besarnya dan berkata, "Terima kasih atas kerjasama anda, Tuan van der Linden. Sebagai tanda terima kasih, saya tidak akan melubangi kepala anda. Setidaknya sekarang."

Meninggalkan kemeja dan sapu tangan yang bernoda darah bersama van der Linden dan Tates, sang pria berkacamata itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Ketika tinggal selangkah sampai di pintu, ia kembali berbalik ke arah van der Linden.

"Oh, kau tau apa? Aku berubah pikiran."

"Hah?"

Letusan terakhir pun terdengar, menghabiskan isi peluru di dalam Glock 27 milik sang pria berkacamata. Timah panas meluncur lurus sejauh dua puluh meter, menembus tengkorak Van der Linden dan bersarang di otaknya dalam hitungan mili detik.

.

.

.

"_Halo, Willem? Demi Tuhan, lama sekali kau mengangkat teleponku."_

"Aku baru mandi, ada apa?"

"_Tonton _channel_ berita sekarang."_

"Ya, aku sedang menyalakan televisiku, kenapa sih?"

"_Dua orang terbunuh di dekat Schiphol, sudah dikonfirmasi kalau mereka anggota Demise."_

"Siapa yang membunuh mereka? Intelijen?"

"_Entah, belum ada kabar apapun lagi. Mereka masih mencoba menganalisa rekaman-rekaman kamera di sekitar Schiphol. Pokoknya kau harus waspada, Willem. Mungkin masih ada lebih banyak orang-orang Demise yang saat ini mengincarmu."_

"Sebentar. Salah satunya ditembak wajahnya sampai hancur—aku tidak salah dengar, kan?"

"_Ya, itu Maarten Tates."_

"Yang membunuh mereka _badass_."

"_Willem!"_

"Aku mau pergi sekarang, kalau ada berita lagi telepon saja aku."

"_Willem, demi Tuhan!"_

Telepon terputus.

.

.

.

Tangannya meraba buku-buku yang tersusun rapi sesuai abjad di dalam rak-rak buku raksasa. Ia mengenal semua buku di sana, hampir semua buku di bagian ini sudah pernah dibacanya. Dari yang tebal sampai yang tipis, yang lama dan yang baru. Ia sudah lebih dari sering mengunjungi tempat ini, puluhan tahun lamanya. Ia tidak peduli apabila ada pengunjung tetap atau penjaga yang sudah hapal dengan wajahnya. Wajahnya yang tidak berubah selama kurang lebih satu abad terakhir.

Ia mengambil sebuah buku tebal dan menumpuknya di atas tumpukan buku-buku lain yang memang sudah sedari tadi ada di dalam tangannya. Buku-buku politik, filosofi, semua bercampur jadi satu. Dan ketika Willem melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja di mana ia biasa membaca buku-buku pinjaman itu dan menghabiskan hari Minggunya, seseorang menabraknya. Siapapun itu yang menabraknya pastilah ia sama besarnya dengan dirinya, karena tubrukan yang terjadi cukup keras dan membuat Willem melepaskan buku-buku dari tangannya dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai, menimbulkan suara berisik. Semua orang menoleh.

Willem memiringkan kepalanya, menatap kesal pada orang yang menabraknya.

"Maaf, aku tidak melihatmu," seorang pria Asia berambut cepak mengatupkan kedua tangannya di dadanya, gestur memita maaf yang umum. Bahasa Belandanya terdengar lancar, namun ada yang sedikit janggal di perkataannya. Mungkin orang asing yang baru tinggal di sini.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa melihatku, rak-rak di sini besar-besar. Jalan yang hati-hati," balas Willem, masih kesal. Ia berjongkok untuk mengambil buku-bukunya yang sekarang tersebar di lantai.

"Biar kubantu," kata si orang asing, yang lalu membungkuk untuk membantu Willem mengumpulkan buku-buku.

"Terima kasih," ujar Willem dingin, melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju meja tempat ia akan membaca.

Hanya lima belas menit setelah ia membaca bukunya, suara berat seorang pria memecah konsetrasi membacanya.

"Permisi."

Willem melirik ke arah si pemilik suara. Orang yang tadi menabraknya.

"Ya?" Jawabnya, sedikit malas.

"Aku mencari buku itu, sepertinya kau yang terakhir mendapatkannya," pria itu menunjuk sebuah buku yang ada di paling atas tumpukan buku-buku pinjaman Willem. _The Republic_ oleh Plato.

"Kalau kau mau, ambil saja. Buku lain yang kupinjam masih banyak."

"Sungguh? Terima kasih," pria itu tersenyum lebar, mengambil buku yang dimaksudnya lalu duduk di kursi sebelah Willem.

"Hei, siapa bilang kau boleh duduk di sini?" Tanya Willem ketus, seperti seorang perempuan remaja yang _mood_nya rusak karena sedang PMS.

"Oh maaf, apa nenekmu yang punya perpustakaan ini? Kurasa tidak. Aku akan duduk di mana saja sesukaku," balasnya.

Willem menaikkan alisnya, tidak menduga respon seperti tadi. Ia membuka mulutnya, hendak membalas kalimat si pria asing, namun lalu memutuskan untuk mengacuhkannya dan kembali fokus pada buku di tangannya. Belasan halaman penuh dengan huruf-huruf kecil yang padat terlewati, dan selama itu pria di sampingnya tidak membuat kegaduhan lain. Karena sudah terlanjur berpikir tentang si pria asing, Willem pun memutuskan untuk melirik ke arah pria itu. Yang diliriknya sibuk dengan bukunya, ia tampak sangat serius dan mendalami bukunya, seakan-akan sedang mencari kesalahan cetak dalam buku yang kertasnya sudah mulai menguning itu.

Ia merasa diperhatikan, dan ia pun menengok ke arah Willem. Willem terdiam di tempatnya, matanya masih tertuju pada pria yang duduk di sebelahnya seperti kucing yang tertangkap basah mencuri ikan.

"Namaku Guntur," siapa yang bertanya soal namanya, pikir Willem.

"Willem," dan mengapa juga ia membalas memberikan namanya.

"Aku ke sini untuk bekerja. Aku seorang jurnalis, dan aku sedang bertugas untuk memberitakan tentang panas yang berlebihan di Eropa ini.." ia berbicara tanpa diminta, namun ada suatu hal yang membuat Willem tertarik padanya.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak beruntung harus meliput topik seperti itu.."

"Tidak apa-apa, jujur, aku menyukai udara panas seperti ini."

Dan obrolan itu berlanjut terus, dengan suara yang pelan dan nyaris berbisik karena mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan. Obrolan mereka semakin seru, hingga merambat sampai tentang politik, tentang permasalahan Eropa, tentang permasalahan dunia, tentang Irak. Buku-buku yang tadi diambil tidak jadi dibaca karena ternyata orang yang baru mereka kenal lebih menarik daripada apa yang tercetak rapi di buku-buku itu. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari bahwa waktu berjalan lebih cepat dari yang mereka pikir.

"Aku membutuhkan seorang narasumber, kau mau menjadi narasumberku?" Tanya Guntur tiba-tiba, membuat Willem sedikit bingung karena apa yang terakhir mereka bicarakan adalah betapa buruknya dan rendahannya sebuah media di salah satu negara Eropa ini.

"Tentang pekerjaanmu? Bukankah narasumber seharusnya seseorang yang memang ahli di bidang ini?" Willem bertanya balik setelah menyadari apa yang dimaksud lawan bicaranya.

"Ya, aku sudah punya narasumber, seorang ahli di bidang iklim. Aku juga butuh pendapat seseorang yang mewakili pendapat masyarakat, tapi karena pertanyaanku mungkin agak terlalu.. kritis, aku tidak bisa asal bertanya kepada sembarang orang di jalan. Dari apa yang kulihat, kurasa kau orang yang pintar."

"Dari mana kau menilai kalau aku 'pintar'?"

Guntur mengangkat bahunya, melirik ke tumpukan buku yang ada di hadapan Willem. Willem mengangguk pelan sambil terdiam, mungkin berpikir soal jadwalnya yang padat. Sang pria berambut jabrik lalu melirik ke jam tangannya.

"Oh, sial. Sudah jam segini."

"Ada apa? Kau ada acara lain?"

"Ya, begitulah. Begini saja, ini kartu namaku, telepon saja ke nomor itu. Aku ada di rumah jam sembilan nanti. Aku tertarik dengan tawaranmu dan aku mau menerimanya, namun mungkin kita harus mencocokkan jadwal dulu. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menghubungi nomor ini nanti," Guntur mengacungkan jempolnya, dan lalu membaca apa yang tertulis di kartu nama milik Willem. "Willem Nikolaas Hendrik van Derpsen? Ini nama atau kereta, sih? Panjang amat.."

"Enak saja," gerutu Willem, mengumpulkan buku-bukunya di atas meja dan bergegas meninggalkan sang pria yang beberapa jam yang lalu baru dikenalnya tanpa mengucapkan sampai jumpa padanya.

.

.

.

"_Halo, Willem?"_

"Ya?"

"_Kau ingat dengan nama Wicaksono?"_

"Ya. Ya, aku pernah dengar nama itu sebelumnya. Bisa kau ingatkan padaku siapa mereka?"

"_Keluarga Demise __lainnya. Leluhur mereka, Rangga__ Wicaksono membakar kota London tahun 1666, di mana wabah _black death_ sedang merajalela, namun ia berhasil melarikan diri dari London dan terus memburu setengah personifikasi-personifikasi Eropa."_

"…Dan mengapa kau menanyaiku soal nama ini?"

"_Aku menemukan nama Wicaksono di dokumen negara Indonesia, ia meninggalkan negaranya beberapa hari yang lalu namun anehnya tidak ada data selanjutnya ke mana ia pergi. Bisa jadi ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus gudang pesawat itu."_

"Kau sudah cari data di imigrasi?"

"_Sudah. Tidak ada nama Wicaksono yang melewati imigrasi Uni Eropa selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Sialnya, nama itu cukup populer di sana. Kita benar-benar tidak bisa membedakan yang mana anggota Demise dan yang mana yang bukan.. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Netherlands."_

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu, kau menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik."

"_Oh Willem, kau tidak tahu betapa berharganya bagiku untuk mendengar sesuatu semanis itu dari mulutmu meskipun tadi itu melalui telepon. Aku jadi makin semangat bekerja untukmu."_

"Demi keranjang sepeda, kau guardian tergenit yang pernah aku kenal. Sudah, jangan telepon lagi. Rapatku akan dimulai dalam lima menit."

.

.

.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu semua ini berakhir," Willem mengipas-ngipas lehernya dengan tissue serbet di tangannya.

"Musim panas ini?" Tanya Guntur, merapikan peralatan-peralatan kerjanya. Alat perekam suara, beberapa kaset, kertas-kertas coret-coretan dan sebuah pensil yang tadinya tersebar di atas meja kafe di samping kanal itu satu-persatu dimasukkannya ke dalam tas kerjanya.

"Ya. Kau lihat saja, aku banyak berkeringat biarpun ini sudah bukan siang bolong lagi. Apa aku harus membawa ember untuk menampung semua keringat yang kukeluarkan hari ini biar kau mengerti betapa panasnya udara seperti ini untuk orang Eropa sepertiku?" Willem menunjuk tubuhnya. Keringat yang merembes dari dalam pori-porinya membasahi kaus polo birunya, membuat bajunya tampak seperti sebuah peta Eropa dari abad lima belas.

"Itu menjijikkan. Kau seharusnya membawa baju ganti," ujar Guntur, tidak melepaskan matanya dari barang-barangnya yang sedang ia susun rapi di dalam tasnya.

"Aku bawa, ada di dalam tasku. Tapi- bisa-bisanya kau mengenakan kemeja dan kaus di dalamnya, kau gila ya?"

"Eh, tidak. Aku cuma lebih tahan panas dibandingkan denganmu. Sekarang ini memang agak lebih panas dari tempatku biasanya, tapi kau tidak melihatku mengeluh seperti anak remaja yang disuruh mencuci piring oleh ibunya," Guntur menyesap es kopi Americano pesanannya. Willem tertawa, melempar tissue serbet di tangannya ke arah sang pria asal Indonesia, membuatnya ikut tertawa.

Di hari Selasa yang panas itu, mereka bertemu di sebuah kafe kecil langganan Willem. Mereka duduk di meja yang berada di pinggir jalan, karena udara di dalam ruangan jauh lebih pengap dan panas dibandingkan di luar. Sejak mereka duduk di bangku kafe itu, sudah belasan lebih—mungkin puluhan kapal-kapal lewat di kanal yang ada pada seberang jalan. Berjam-jam, bergelas-gelas kopi dan berbatang-batang rokok sudah mereka habiskan. Keduanya merasa terhibur, keduanya sudah lama tidak memiliki teman bicara yang menyenangkan. Selain membicarakan tentang iklim di Eropa, hal-hal lain juga banyak mereka bicarakan, termasuk hal-hal pribadi seperti keluarga, pekerjaan. Willem tidak bercerita banyak, karena memang tidak banyak yang bisa diceritakan.

"Oh iya, aku penasaran soal ini.." Willem angkat bicara, matanya menatap si jurnalis.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menjadi jurnalis politik saja?" Tanya Willem.

"Dulu aku meliput politik, politikus dan pemerintahan, tapi aku dinilai mengorek informasi terlalu dalam, jadi aku dilarang menulis tentang hal-hal itu lagi," Guntur menggaruk kepalanya, merasa sedikit tidak nyaman mengungkit masa lalunya.

"Benarkah? Tapi kau memberitakan yang sebenarnya, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Apa aku tampak seperti pembohong?"

"Eh, aku tidak tahu. Bisa jadi, sih," jawab Willem dengan wajah serius. Guntur terbahak mendengar jawaban Willem, "Kau tahu? Kita sudah terlalu lama di sini. Ini juga sudah jam enam. Kau tidak mempunyai rencana lain, kan?" Willem berkata setelah melirik jam tangannya, dan direspon dengan gelengan pelan dari sang pria yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita pergi makan malam," Guntur angkat bicara.

"Ya, makan malam. Setelah itu, kita pergi ke tempat lain."

Keduanya beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Willem membuka dompetnya, namun tangan Guntur menahannya. "Aku yang traktir," ia lalu menarik selembar lima euro dan beberapa sen, dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

.

.

.

"Willem, tolong angkat teleponmu. Halo, Willem?"

"_Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. Cobalah beberapa—"_

"Sial!"

.

.

.

Suara musik keras yang meledak dari _speaker_ yang ada di setiap tujuh meter di dalam gedung berlantai tiga itu membuat telinga Guntur tidak nyaman. Cahaya remang-remang menyelimuti gedung itu, kecuali di tengah sana. Di tengah sana, lautan manusia yang bermandikan cahaya warna-warni bergerak bebas, seperti ombak di tengah badai. Siapa yang menyangka kalau klab malam di malam Selasa akan ramai dikunjungi oleh orang-orang?

"Aku masih tidak percaya kau membawaku ke tempat seperti ini."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Tanya Willem. Guntur ragu mau menjawab apa. Ia tidak yakin dengan ini.

"Entahlah, aku jarang ke tempat seperti ini."

"Benarkah? Berapa umurmu, tiga puluh?"

"Enak saja, dua puluh sembilan."

"Mungkin kau terlalu serius dengan pekerjaanmu itu. Sesekali bermain ke tempat seperti ini kan tidak apa-apa. Ayo, ikut aku."

Willem melangkahkan kakinya, membelah kerumunan orang yang menutupi jalan mereka menuju bar. Willem duduk di salah satu _bar stool _dan Guntur duduk di sebelahnya. Guntur menatap ke arah lantai dansa, di mana puluhan orang, pria dan wanita bercampur aduk dan menari sesuka hati mereka.

"Kau mau minum?" tawar Willem.

"Ya, aku kehausan."

"Minum apa?"

"Err.. Aku tidak tahu. Apapun yang tidak beralkohol. Aku tidak kuat dengan alkohol," Guntur berkata pelan, memancing gelak tawa dari Willem.

"Sungguh? Ayolah, jangan sok suci. Kalau kau terlalu mabuk, kau boleh menginap di tempatku."

"Kau tidak akan suka padaku ketika aku mabuk."

"Aku tidak pernah menyukaimu."

Guntur menggigit bibirnya, kembali melirik ke kerumunan orang-orang di lantai dansa sambil berpikir.

"Baiklah. Tapi beri aku yang alkoholnya sedikit. Heineken, atau apa lah."

"Heineken?! Kau kira kita sedang apa, menonton pertandingan bola?" Willem terkekeh, kemudian memanggil bartender yang sebelumnya sedang menata gelas-gelas di rak. "Aku minta dua gin."

Si bartender mengangguk, lalu meninggalkan mereka. Willem menoleh ke arah Guntur yang menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut setengah terbuka.

"Aku tidak percaya kau baru saja memesan gin untukku," Guntur menggerutu, mengutuk Willem dalam hati.

"_Live a little, _Ntur," bujuk Willem.

"Ingatkan aku untuk membunuhmu ketika aku sudah sadar setelah mabuk nanti," Guntur memijat kepalanya sambil terus menggerutu soal alkohol dan bagaimana dirinya dan alkohol itu seperti dua unsur yang bertolak belakang.

Tidak lama, si bartender kembali dan menyodorkan dua gelas gin pada mereka. Guntur menatap gelas itu lekat-lekat, seperti anjing yang pertama kali melihat seekor tarantula; tidak mau menyentuhnya, namun penasaran.

"Kau siap?"

"Aku membencimu, Willem. Seharusnya aku mencari narasumber lain waktu di perpustakaan kemarin itu."

Keduanya menenggak gin mereka di saat yang bersamaan, namun reaksi mereka berbeda. Willem tersenyum puas dan menoleh ke Guntur yang berteriak horor, meskipun suaranya kalah keras dengan musik yang diputar.

"Ya, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada liverku," ujar Guntur lirih setelah rasa gin di tenggorokannya mulai mereda.

"Tuh, kau tidak mabuk. Tambah lagi?" Tawar Willem.

"He-hei, jangan. Aku sudah mulai merasa aneh," Guntur menolak, namun ia tahu benar kalau Willem tidak akan mengindahkannya.

"Aku minta dua Patron Silver!" seru Willem kepada si bartender, yang dengan senang hati menyiapkan apa yang baru saja dipesan Willem. Ketika ia menyodorkan dua gelas Patron Silver pada mereka, Willem dengan semangat mengambil gelasnya, sedangkan Guntur enggan menyentuhnya.

"Aku tidak akan meminum itu," gumam Guntur.

"Kau boleh lebih tahan panas dariku, tapi aku masih menang dalam urusan minum-minum."

"Aku tidak akan meminum itu."

"Ayolah, Guntur," Willem membujuk dengan senyum mengejek.

"Tidak."

"_Man up!"_ Seru Willem, yang lalu menenggak isi gelas di tangannya.

Kalimat itu seakan menjadi kalimat ajaib bagi seorang Guntur Mahendrata untuk meminum minuman keras. Ditenggaknya habis isi gelas itu, memancing tawa Willem dan beberapa orang di sekitar mereka yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Beberapa saat terlewati, dan sang jurnalis telah menemukan dirinya di atas lantai dansa, menari dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang. Ia jelas mabuk. Sangat jelas. Apalagi ketika ia memutuskan untuk melumat bibir wanita di depannya, meskipun wanita itu mengenakan _lipstick_ merah menyala. Dan detik berikutnya, lidah sang pria Indonesia sudah menyusup ke dalam mulut wanita yang bahkan belum dikenalnya. Si wanita berambut pirang tidak menolaknya, ia malah menyambut Guntur dengan tidak kalah semangat.

Guntur merasa seseorang menepuk punggungnya. Mungkin pacarnya, pikir Guntur. Guntur melepaskan ciumannya untuk menoleh ke belakang, melihat siapa yang mengganggu waktu bersenang-senangnya. Willem.

"Oke, kau sudah terlalu jauh."

"Kau bilang aku perlu _'live a little'_, kan? _I'm living it, _Willem! Tidakkah kau melihat aku sedang sibuk di sini?" Rengek Guntur, mencuri kecupan lain dari bibir wanita yang pinggangnya dipeluk erat olehnya.

"Maaf, boleh aku..?" Tanya Willem pada si wanita berambut pirang yang hanya menjawab dengan anggukan sambil terkikik pelan. Willem menarik Guntur menjauh dari wanita itu, dan menyeretnya ke luar klab.

Willem menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Guntur yang langsung meminumnya habis. Guntur lalu mengelap bibirnya yang cemong karena _lipstick_ merah dengan lengan kemeja putihnya, menodai kemejanya.

"Oh lihat, dia memberi nomornya padaku," Guntur tersenyum kecil ketika menemukan secarik kertas dari sakunya, bertuliskan nomor telepon yang ditulis dengan berantakan menggunakan _lipstick _merah yang sewarna dengan warna bibir wanita yang tadi dicumbunya di lantai dansa. Willem mendengus.

"Apartemenku dekat sini, kita jalan kaki saja. Kau bisa jalan dengan benar, tidak?" Tanya Willem, membuang botol air mineral itu ke tempat sampah di sebelahnya. Guntur menggeleng pelan. Sang pria Belanda lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Guntur yang tangannya melingkar di pundaknya, membantunya berjalan dengan benar. Pemandangan seperti ini sudah tidak asing lagi terlihat di daerah ini, daerah yang dipenuhi klab malam dan bar.

Mereka berjalan—atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Guntur sepanjang jalan, menarik perhatian beberapa pengguna jalan. Willem mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sudah memaksa Guntur meminum alkohol, yang orangnya kini sedang menggumam tidak jelas tentang bagaimana Willem merusak malamnya. Lampu-lampu di pinggir jalan yang terang menyilaukan pandangan mabuk seorang Guntur, membuatnya berkali-kali berjalan menabrak sepeda-sepeda yang diparkir di pinggir jalan meskipun Willem sudah memeganginya. Beberapa ratus meter setelah berjalan kaki dan berkali-kali tangannya terpeleset dari pundak pria yang beberapa sentimeter lebih tinggi darinya, Guntur mendongakkan kepalanya karena lehernya agak pegal.

Sebuah gedung tinggi yang menonjol di antara bangunan-bangunan lain berdiri di antara sebuah perempatan jalan raya. Gedung berarsitektur modern dengan dinding berwarna putih bersih dan jendela-jendela kaca itu tampak sangat mencolok dibandingkan dengan bangunan-bangunan klasik di sekitarnya.

"Itu apartemenku," kata Willem, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan pelan Guntur.

Mereka menyebrangi jalan raya yang kala itu sedang sepi, hanya beberapa mobil yang melewati jalanan beraspal tersebut. Setelah mereka melewati pintu kaca tebal bangunan itu, Willem menyeret Guntur ke meja resepsionis yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni berwarna cokelat gelap, tampak kontras namun cocok dengan interior lobi apartemen mewah tersebut. Seorang wanita muda berambut _brunette_ yang diikat rapi ke dalam _bun _menyapa mereka.

"Selamat malam, Willem," sapanya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum ramah, meskipun mata biru cerahnya memiliki tatapan yang tajam. Di mejanya, secangkir kopi yang masih penuh mengepul asapnya, siap menemaninya menjalani _shift_ malam sebagai resepsionis apartemen tersebut.

"Malam. Kenalkan, ini Guntur," Willem menepuk punggung Guntur. Si _brunette _menyodorkan tangan kanannya kepada Guntur dan Guntur menjabat tangannya.

Guntur bisa melihat bibir si resepsionis bergerak dan mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi ia tidak bisa mendengar apa pun yang dikatakan si wanita berparas cantik. Demi seluruh malaikat yang ada di bumi dan surga, pria tulen manapun pasti akan tertuju matanya pada apa yang ada di balik kemeja seorang wanita—apalagi bila dua kancing teratasnya tidak terpasang. Mungkin Guntur terlalu mabuk untuk mendengar nama wanita tersebut, tetapi ia berani sumpah kalau aset si resepsionis bekerja seperti magnet mata.

"Ada surat untukku, tidak?" Tanya Willem. Si resepsionis memberikan Willem sebuah amplop. Willem memperhatikan amplop itu. Yang tertulis hanya nama dan alamat miliknya, tidak ada nama maupun alamat dari si pengirim.

"Willem, aku mengirim sms untukmu. Kau belum membacanya?" Si resepsionis bertanya pada Willem, dengan nada yang akrab. Agak terlalu akrab untuk seorang resepsionis dan penghuni apartemennya.

"Ah, baterai ponselku habis sejak siang tadi. Nanti akan segera kubaca," Willem menoleh ke Guntur, yang ternyata sedang menyenderkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya di meja lobi karena kehabisan energi.

"Oh, astaga. Kenapa dia?" Si nona resepsionis bertanya khawatir.

"Mabuk," jawab Willem singkat, kembali menarik Guntur untuk berdiri tegak dan membantunya berjalan.

"Pasti kau yang memaksanya minum banyak," tuduh si resepsionis, membuat Willem mendengus pelan.

"Kau sangat mengenalku, Caro."

Di dalam elevator berukuran besar itu, Guntur dan Willem tidaklah sendirian. Ada seorang pria paruh baya yang berdiri agak jauh dari mereka dan menutupi hidungnya, mungkin untuk menghalangi bau asap rokok dan alkohol yang menempel kuat pada dua pria di sebelahnya itu. Willem tidak menghiraukannya, pandangannya terus melekat pada penunjuk tingkat lantai di mana mereka berada, menunggunya mencapai tingkat teratas. Pria yang menutupi hidungnya tadi turun dari elevator di lantai delapan, dan ia merasa lega ketika akhirnya bisa keluar dari elevator yang berbau menyengat itu.

Apartemen milik Willem berada di lantai teratas. Ketika Willem membuka pintu apartemennya dan mempersilakan Guntur masuk, Guntur menaikkan alisnya. Interior di dalam apartemen Willem rupanya berbeda jauh dari interior di lobi, terkesan sangat rumahan meskipun faktanya ruangan ini berada di lantai lima belas. Warna-warna hangat memanjakan matanya, membuatnya merasa betah meskipun belum lima menit ia berada di dalam ruangan ini.

"Boleh aku memakai kamar mandimu?"

"Ya, pintu yang itu. Tombol lampunya ada di dalam," Willem menunjuk sebuah pintu yang berada di dekat dapur.

"Aku menumpang mandi, ya," selonong Guntur, seakan-akan dirinya sudah berteman lama dengan Willem hingga semua rasa sungkan telah hilang. Mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol.

"Tidak apa-apa, anggap saja di rumah sendiri," ujar Willem sambil meletakkan sepatunya di dalam rak alas kaki, berpikir bahwa paling-paling Guntur akan kehilangan kesadaran di dalam kamar mandi karena terlalu mabuk.

Pintu kamar mandi ditutup dengan pelan. Suara _shower _di dalam kamar manditerdengar dari ruang tengah, meskipun sedikit teredam oleh dinding apartemen. Willem menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sepasang sepatu dan kaus kaki yang ditinggalkan asal-asalan di atas lantai kayu. Willem beralih ke _coffee table _kaca di mana ia meletakkan surat yang diterimanya dari resepsionis apartemennya. Menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas sofa, Willem mengambil amplop itu.

Ia sudah hapal dengan tulisan di amplop itu. Ditulis dengan huruf sambung bertinta biru, Willem tidak membutuhkan nama pengirim surat ini untuk mengetahui siapa si penulis surat. Ia membuka amplop itu, mengambil kertas surat di dalamnya dan melempar amplopnya pelan kembali ke atas _coffee table. _Isi surat itu singkat, ditulis tangan dengan tulisan dan tinta yang sama dengan amplopnya.

"_Ini tiket pesawatmu, berangkat pukul enam pagi besok._

_Mereka mengejarmu."_

Willem langsung beranjak dari sofanya, mengambil kembali amplop putih itu dan mengecek isinya. Selembar tiket pesawat ada di dalam sana. Ketika ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya, teleponnya yang berada di atas meja credenza berdering. Willem pun berbalik untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?"

"_Will—Willem.." _Di ujung telepon, seorang wanita yang sedang berbicara. Suara yang sangat familiar untuk Willem, kecuali kali ini suaranya sangat lemah, dan sedikit terbata-bata.

"Halo? Caro—Carolien?!" seru Willem ke dalam telepon.

"_Dia orangnya. Dia orang Demise," _suaranya semakin lemah, dan ia menarik napas yang pendek namun kemudian ia terbatuk, seakan-akan susah untuk bernapas. _"Selamatkan dirimu." _Dan suara bedebum keras terdengar dari ujung telepon, lalu telepon terputus.

Willem membanting teleponnya, berusaha untuk tenang meskipun sebenarnya ia dalam panik. Dia. Guntur? Guntur seorang Demise? Ia beralih ke arah kamar mandi, di mana sang pria Indonesia berada. Tiba-tiba, suara keras terdengar dari arah pintu masuk. Seseorang telah mendobrak masuk pintu apartemennya. Seseorang yang belum pernah dilihat Willem sebelumnya. Seorang pemuda berwajah oriental berdiri di sana, tangannya memegang sebuah senjata api keluaran terbaru.

Willem berlari, berlindung di balik sofa yang membelakangi pintu apartemennya. Pemuda itu menembakkan senjatanya berkali-kali ke arahnya yang tidak memegang senjata, tidak memegang apapun untuk membela dirinya. Willem bisa mendengar pemuda itu melangkah menujunya sambil terus-menerus menembaki sofanya, namun Willem tidak bisa berpikir akan cara apapun untuk melarikan diri. Mungkin ia akan habis di tangan si pemuda yang baru saja merusak sofa kesayangannya.

Willem bisa melihat pemuda itu berdiri di sana dan pemuda itu bisa melihat Willem terduduk di lantai, terjebak di antara sepasang sofa yang salah satunya sudah dipenuhi lubang-lubang bekas tembakan pelurunya. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak kusangka akan semudah ini membunuhmu," ia berkata dengan sombong. _"Memento mor—"_

Letusan senjata api kembali terdengar. Tidak hanya sekali, namun berkali-kali. Willem menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya bagaimana kemeja si pemuda itu berubah warna dari biru muda menjadi merah pekat. Merah pekat yang basah. Kemudian pemuda itu jelas kehilangan kesadarannya, terjatuh ke belakang dalam posisi telentang.

Willem menoleh ke belakang. Guntur berdiri di sana, tangannya yang memegang senjata api masih terulur karena menebak pemuda tadi. Rambutnya masih basah dan meneteskan air ke kaus oblongnya, mungkin karena tidak sempat mengeringkan dirinya dengan handuk ketika si pemuda Demise menerobos apartemen Willem. Willem tidak bisa berkata apapun, ia hanya mencoba berdiri meskipun napasnya masih tidak beraturan sejak ditembaki si pemuda misterius.

Kini Willem memiliki terlalu banyak pertanyaan di benaknya. Bagaimana bisa Demise melacak kediamannya, apa yang terjadi pada Caro, menuju ke manakah tiket pesawat tadi, bukankah tadi Guntur sedang mabuk berat, siapa Guntur sebenarnya. Willem menatap Guntur dengan tajam. Ia lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Siapa kau—" namun pertanyaannya tertelan di tenggorokannya, karena rahangnya dihantam dengan gagang pistol dengan sangat keras, membuatnya terpelanting ke belakang. Ia yakin gerakan itu disengaja. Dan gerakan itu membuatnya yakin bahwa Guntur sama sekali tidak berada di pihaknya.

Willem berusaha menstabilkan tubuhnya, lalu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan memposisikannya di depan tubuhnya, siap berkelahi dengan sang pria Indonesia yang berdiri tegak di depannya.

"Oh, kau mau berkelahi dengan tangan kosong?" Guntur melempar Glock 27-nya ke seberang ruangan, menimbulkan suara keras besi yang bertemu dengan kayu. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan mempersulitmu."

Tanpa peringatan, Guntur menyerang Willem tiba-tiba dengan melompat tinggi dan menendang telak kepala Willem dengan lututnya. Willem oleng, dan kesempatan ini digunakan Guntur untuk menyarangkan tinju-tinju tanpa ampun ke seluruh organ-organ vital Willem. Guntur kemudian menyerbu dan mendorong paksa tubuh besar Willem hingga menabrak dinding dengan keras dan melepaskan Willem yang mulai lemah. Willem tidak membiarkan tubuhnya melemah dan menjadi sasaran empuk bagi Guntur. Ia melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Guntur yang menjauh darinya, namun tidak cukup cepat untuk menghindari serangan Willem. Hidung si jurnalis bertemu kontak dengan kepalan tangan sang personifikasi negara Belanda, membuat tulang hidungnya remuk dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Saat-saat Guntur lengah tidak disia-siakan oleh Willem untuk melakukan serangan lain. Ia mencengkeram tubuh Guntur dari belakang, mencekik leher Guntur dengan kedua lengannya. Guntur kewalahan menangani situasi ini, ia pun tidak bisa bebas bernapas dalam posisi di mana lehernya terkunci oleh lengan lawannya. Guntur lalu menggenggam lengan Willem yang ada di lehernya, lalu membanting tubuh Willem ke depan, mendaratkan Willem ke atas lantai kayu yang keras.

Willem menggeliat, merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia pun berusaha mengesampingkan rasa sakitnya. Saat ia berhasil menghindari tinju-tinju yang dilayangkan Guntur dan berdiri sempurna, ia meremas kaus Guntur, menariknya dan mengangkatnya, lalu Willem melempar tubuh Guntur ke atas meja credenza, menghancurkan semua barang-barang yang ada di atas meja itu hingga tubuh Guntur menubruk dinding.

Willem berlari ke belakang _coffee table_, disusul oleh Guntur yang berguling turun dari meja credenza. Mereka kini berdiri berhadapan dalam posisi siap menyerang, hanya dibatasi oleh _coffee table _setinggi lutut. Guntur tersenyum menyeringai, dan Willem menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Suatu hal bisa menguntungkan Guntur, dan merugikan baginya.

Guntur meraih punggung leher Willem dengan kedua tangannya, lalu dengan penuh tenaga membanting kepala Willem ke _coffee table _yang terbuat dari kaca, membuat meja itu pecah berkeping-keping dan yang dibanting kepalanya hilang kesadaran.

.

.

.

Willem mengerjapkan matanya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pening, dan juga sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri. Posisi tubuhnya sangatlah tidak nyaman, dan ia berusaha untuk berganti posisi.. Namun tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Dan ketika ia sadar sepenuhnya, ia menyadari bahwa ia berada di dapurnya, kedua tangan dan kedua kakinya terikat dengan erat di kursi makannya. Dan ia ingat semuanya, apa saja yang telah terjadi hari ini.

"Sudah bangun?" Suara itu mengagetkan Willem, membuatnya spontan tersentak. Guntur yang hidungnya diperban seadanya duduk di atas _kitchen counter_ sambil melahap buah apel yang tentu saja milik Willem. Di pangkuannya terdapat sebuah album foto tebal, yang kelihatannya adalah sebuah album foto lama. Ada yang beda dari Guntur—ia mengenakan kacamata. "Bagaimana menurutmu tentang akting mabukku?"

"Aku sudah tidak mengerti lagi dengan semua ini," Willem menyenderkan kepalanya pada punggung kursinya. Wajah dan tubuhnya babak belur, penuh lebam dan luka di sana-sini. Darah kering menempel di keningnya, yang tadi mengalir karena terhantam kaca sampai kacanya pecah berkeping-keping.

"Kujelaskan pun akan memakan waktu lama. Ini Indonesia?" Guntur bertanya, menunjuk pada seorang pemuda di dalam foto berwarna sepia yang ujung-ujungnya sudah robek.

"Ya. Kurasa," jawab Willem, tidak pasti.

"Dan yang di sebelahnya pasti personifikasi negara Belanda sebelum kau," Guntur menebak, dan Willem hanya menaikkan bahunya. Guntur menutup album foto itu, melompat turun dari _kitchen counter_. "Ini untukku, ya."

Guntur memasukkan album foto bersampul biru tua itu ke dalam tasnya, tidak menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari Willem.

"Aku pernah bertemu dengan personifikasi negara Indonesia. Gayanya necis sekali, dengan kacamata bermerek dan jas _tailored _yang sangat mewah.. _Nggak_ Indonesia _banget_. Aku sendiri tidak yakin mengapa bisa bentukan personifikasi negara Indonesia seperti itu.." Guntur menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh iya, maaf aku tadi menjatuhkan lensa kontakku di kamar mandimu dan aku tidak bisa menemukannya, jadi mungkin sampai sekarang masih ada di lantai sana," ujar Guntur sambil mendorong kacamatanya yang melorot di atas perban.

"Apa kau orang Demise?" Tanya Willem, memotong semua basa-basi Guntur.

"Hah? Kau gila, ya? Jangan samakan aku dengan anjing-anjing Demise itu, tolong. Kalau orang yang tadi mendobrak pintumu itu, baru orang Demise," bantah Guntur.

"Lantas, kalau kau berpihak pada kami, mengapa kau perlu membuatku babak belur dan mengikatku begini?" geram Willem. Guntur terbahak, menertawakan apa yang dikatakan Willem.

"Siapa juga yang berpihak padamu? Aku tidak berpihak padamu, apalagi pada Demise."

"Lalu apa yang kau mau dariku?"

"Kau tahu cara Demise bekerja. Singkatnya, mereka sangat membenci konsep keabadian. Kau, dan para personifikasi lain punya kemampuan itu. Kalian bisa menjadi 'abadi'. Itulah mengapa Demise memburu kalian. Sampai di sini, sih, aku tidak peduli dengan segala urusan personifikasi negara melawan Demise ini.

"Selanjutnya, Demise menghalalkan semua cara demi memusnahkan personifikasi. Mereka juga tidak segan membunuh penduduk sipil demi mengejar nyawa kalian. Aku ulangi lagi, mereka tidak segan membunuh penduduk sipil. Aku tidak suka itu. Mereka tidak bisa seenaknya, dong, mengambil nyawa orang yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan tujuan mereka. Dan di sinilah awal mengapa aku membenci mereka.

"Aku terus mengorek informasi-informasi yang kudapatkan dari berbagai sumber. Menghubung-hubungkan gossip-gosip di masyarakat, dari hasil mencongkel mata anggota Demise dan memotong telinga anggota Demise lainnya. Pada akhirnya, aku bertemu dengan seorang personifikasi negara. Ia adalah sebuah negara yang sekarat, di Eropa Selatan sana. Kau pasti tahu di mana itu.

"Ia mengira aku sama sepertinya, seorang personifikasi. Mungkin karena aku tahu banyak soal ini. Lalu aku berpikir, mengapa tidak kubunuh saja dia? Dan aku pun membunuhnya."

"Mengapa?"

"Mengapa, katamu? Begini, ketika kau melihat seorang balita yang mendirikan bangunan dari balok-balok kayu dengan susah payah dan membanggakannya kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya, _bully _kecil di dalam dirimu akan memiliki keinginan untuk menghancurkan kebanggaan si balita itu. Sama seperti sistem yang ada pada semua hubungan personifikasi, guardian dan negaranya. Ketika semua itu ada dihadapanmu, kau akan merasa sangat ingin untuk meruntuhkan balok-balok kayu itu. Dan itu membuatku ketagihan. Semua kerja keras dengan riset, berburu anggota Demise, dan akhirnya terbayar dengan nyawa seorang personifikasi? _Priceless. Well, _itu menurutku. Prioritasku Demise, kalian personifikasi hanya sekedar bonus untukku."

Willem tidak berkata apapun. Semua kalimat yang diucapkan Guntur tidaklah sulit dicernanya, namun ia hanya bisa menarik satu kesimpulan. Orang ini gila. Pasti gila.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong soal guardian, kau tidak bertanya soal guardianmu?"

"Dari mana kau tahu bahwa ia adalah guardianku?"

"Semuanya sangat jelas, terlalu jelas. Sekali dilihat pun akan langsung ketahuan kalau kau dan dia ada hubungan khusus. Makanya aku meneteskan racun ke dalam kopi si nona resepsionis-guardian di bawah sana."

"KAU!" Willem memberontak di kursinya, memberontak terlalu kuat sehingga ia terjatuh ke lantai bersama dengan kursinya. Guntur tergelak melihat pemandangan itu, lalu ia mengangkat kursi yang diduduki Willem untuk berdiri kembali.

"Semangat sekali," Guntur tersenyum lebar.

"Kau—kau orang gila," umpat sang personifikasi Belanda penuh kebencian.

"Aku sudah mendengar ucapan itu puluhan kali, cobalah lebih original lagi."

"Otakmu—otakmu tidak beres. Otakmu sudah termakan cacing-cacing Demise, dan itu membuatmu menjadi sampah yang bahkan lebih rendahan daripada Demise," ucap Willem penuh kebencian, namun semua itu hanya membuat Guntur terkekeh.

"Dengar ini. Aku akan membunuhmu, dan aku akan membunuh reinkarnasimu, membunuh reinkarnasimu lagi, terus membunuhmu sampai akhirnya kondisi negaramu kritis, dan aku akan menghajar kepalamu dengan martil terbesar yang bisa kutemukan, membuyarkan isi-isi kepalamu," kata-kata itu dengan lancar keluar dari mulut Guntur, seakan-akan telah berlatih mengucapkannya berkali-kali. "Sayang sekali kau seorang personifikasi, padahal kita kompak dalam banyak hal. Aku tidak akan menyebut nama, tetapi negara yang terakhir kubunuh kemarin benar-benar berisik sekali. Belum apa-apa saja sudah panik. Dengan senang hati, aku membunuhnya perlahan dengan cara paling kejam yang bisa kupikirkan."

Willem mengabaikan kalimat Guntur yang tampaknya bangga bisa menyiksa seorang personifikasi. "Aku tidak menyesal sudah berkenalan denganmu. Semoga di reinkarnasiku yang berikutnya, aku masih memiliki ingatan tentang dirimu, dan seluruh dunia akan mengejarmu, seorang pembunuh berantai berdarah dingin."

"Pembunuh berantai berdarah dingin? Berlebihan sekali.." Guntur mendengus, sama sekali tidak merasa terintimidasi oleh ancaman Netherlands. "Ada kata-kata terakhir, Tuan Netherlands?"

"Persetan denganmu."

"Adikmu juga mengatakan hal yang sama."

"Adikku?! Apa yang—"

Namun semuanya terlambat. Guntur mencekik Willem dari belakang dengan kedua lengannya, salah satu tangannya mencengkeram kuat sisi kepalanya. Kemudian dipelintirnya leher sang personifikasi negara Belanda dengan sangat keras, menghasilkan suara patah yang bisa membuat ngilu siapapun yang mendengarnya. Pertemanan yang terjalin dalam waktu singkat itu hancur dalam waktu yang juga singkat. Dari tumpukan buku-buku perpustakaan hingga dua gelas gin dan dua gelas Patron Silver, yang tersisa hanyalah jasad yang masih terikat pada kursi, dan seorang jurnalis pria yang sedang merencanakan penerbangan ke Portugal.

.

.

**TAMAT**

.

.

**Footnotes:**

2003 European Heatwave, tercatat sebagai musim panas terpanas di Eropa sejak tahun 1540. Kekeringan merajalela dan kasus kematian yang berhubungan dengan panas diperkirakan mencapai 70.000 jiwa. Prancis menduduki peringkat pertama dengan jumlah kematian hingga 15.000 jiwa, kemudian disusul dengan Portugal yang diperkirakan antara 1.800-2.040 jiwa dan Belanda, antara 1.400-2.200 jiwa.

**A/N:**

Makjan, akhirnya saya nyelesein ini benda.. Setelah berhari-hari bobok jam 2 pagi—baik di malam weekend maupun malam sekolah, akhirnyaaa!

Gimana tentang DEMISE, udah semakin terbayang kah? :D

Dan saya bingung saya mau ngomong apaan lagi di sini. Kalo curhat soal sekolah diriku yang masih (masih, kalo dibandingin sama authors Spice Islands yang lain ohok) kelas 3 SMA ini, pasti nanti author's note bakal jadi lebih panjang dari ficnya. :P

Makasih banget udah baca chapter yang paling nyampah dibandingin sama chapters yang lainnya ini, ditunggu reviewnya (itu pun kalo ada yang mau ngereview), ya~ #lambaitanganbabangWillemyangudahgakbergerak

**Balesan review**:

**Rhiani: **Yey, Rangga gak mati~ Iya, kira-kira inti cerita ini adalah organisasi yang pengen personifikasi minggat dari dunia ini. Belom kebaca, yak? Ihiks… 3 orang yang ngejar Rangga? Hmm…. enaknya siapa, ya? #plak AKHIRNYA ADA YANG NYADAR JUGA, TUHAAAANN! Yak! Dirimu benaaar! XD Gunturnya udah keluar di chapter ini, ya, hehehe. Emang apa dosa GunJon? QAQ Makasih banyak reviewnya. Kalo pertanyaannya gak kejawab, silakan nunggu sampai chapter terakhir, yaa~ #plakplak

**AlpacaCokelat: **Sekalian saya balesin buat chapter 2-nya, ya. Jangan sedih Joninya mati. Dia matinya tenang, kok #darimaneeee Kira-kira Rangga yang mana, hayoooo~~ Untuk pertanyaan ini sama siapa yang bunuh Kiku-Alfred saya kasih jawaban sama: "BISA JADI, BISA JADI!" :P Emang kita terinspirasi dari pola reinkarnasi dan cara pencarian Dalai Lama, which is juga jadi sumber referensi pengarang Avatar-nya Nickelodeon #sooriginal #plak Makasih reviewnya~

Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca. Nantikan chapter berikutnya yang juga chapter terakhir dari DEMISE!

_Regards,_

jowo . londo


	5. Epilogue

_Keseimbangan. Kelahiran dan kematian. Putih dan hitam. Harus bertarung sampai akhir jaman. Atau dunia akan binasa._

_Para Dewata menyebutnya, Sekala dan Niskala. Darinya, dunia ada._

_Di antara cahaya dan kegelapan, ada bayangan._

_Saat cahaya padam, bayangan itu akan menunggu sampai nyalanya kembali._

_Ketika cahaya benar-benar mati, bayangan pun akan menghilang selamanya._

[Takdir yang mengikatmu sejak dilahirkan. Bahkan jauh sebelum itu. Jika bukan kalian yang mati, berarti mereka.

Apa kalian bahkan punya hak menolaknya? Tak ada bedanya, kalian dan mereka. Begitupun kuatnya keyakinan yang ditanamkan padamu dan dia.]

.

.

.

**2011**

Gar tak pernah nyaman ketika keadaan mengharuskannya mengenakan jas lengkap begini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Tak perlu Armani atau kawan-kawannya dari Itali, yang penting rapi. Rambut kelimis, sepatu disemir, ditambah kacamata yang membuatnya terlihat lebih tua satu dekade. Sulit jika rekan seperjalanannya adalah pria cenderung hedonistik yang memiliki kegandrungan tersendiri terhadap _suits_. Keringat Gar membanjir, tak sabar untuk segera masuk ke _business longue_ dan disemprot pendingin udara yang disetel _full_. Sayangnya, taksi yang ditumpangi oleh (orang yang katanya bernama) Sanjoyo Setiabudi belum nampak batang hidungnya, memaksa Gar sikap sempurna di teras bandara, menunggu si rekan kurang ajar yang menyuruhnya datang dua jam lebih awal karena takut ketinggalan pesawat. Di bawah panas mentari Eropa akhir Juli.

[Panas, katamu. Tiap kali mereka mengamuk. Kau biasanya tidak terganggu oleh panasnya mentari, tapi yang ini bukan salah sang surya. Kau bersahabat dengannya sejak lama, selama persahabatanmu dengan mentari, ketika ia menumpahkan isinya ke udara, menghancurkan segala yang ia lewati dengan isinya, sebelum menyuburkan tanahmu seiring waktu berlalu. Meski begitu, tetap menyakitkan. Panas yang dirasakan orang-orangmu, berkilo meter dari tempatmu terbaring.]

Demi sayap garuda, dua puluh menit lagi pesawat mereka akan lepas landas. Lucu, biasanya Gar yang hobi terlambat. Mungkin ini karma. Atau Sanjoyo memang berniat balas dendam.

Bandara ramai, kursi-kursi semua diduduki, Gar hampir memutuskan untuk berjongkok menempelkan pantatnya di _railing_ pembatas jalan (lengkap dengan jasnya, biar saja kalau orang-orang mau memandanginya aneh) ketika akhirnya Sanjoyo Setiabudi melompat keluar dari si taksi nista.

"Dua jam, Sanjoyo. Kau ini, selalu senang-"

"Maaf, maaf. Lagipula tumben kau betulan bisa datang cepat," kata Sanjoyo ketika mereka menuju gerbang pemeriksaan sambil mengeluarkan tiket dari saku jasnya. Gar mendengus. Ia hanya mau ganti baju. Tak mungkin, tentu. Jadi cukup AC saja.

"Kenapa Jepang?" tanyanya, ketika mereka sudah duduk tenang di kursi empuk dengan _seatbelt_ dikencangkan. "Bukan, misalnya, Alaska atau Siberia atau Bahamas sekalian..."

Gar mau berkata, kenapa sekarang? Kewajiban (lebih ke arah sentimen diri, mengingat bagaimana Demise tahu betul hal itu, dan ulang tahun mereka sendiri bisa menjadi tempat terakhir yang personifikasi dan _guardian-_nya datangi. Untunglah Demise tak suka cari sensasi) bagi seorang personifikasi dan _guardian-_nya untuk menghadiri upacara kenegaraannya sendiri. Meski jalan masuk mereka bukan lewat pintu tamu, tentu.

Memang bukan waktu yang tepat, sekarang. Selama _dia_ masih berkeliaran, Sanjoyo Setiabudi lebih baik tak pulang.

"Kenapa Jepang? Aku hanya merasa, akan lebih mudah menemukan Jepang dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu." Joni mengerlingnya melalui kacamata mereka. "Dan lagi, ada diskon besar-besaran untuk tiket pesawat ke hampir semua destinasi di Jepang sejak Fukushima. Aku tahu kau sebenarnya suka diskonan, bukan begitu Gar?"

"Maaf saja, tapi di KTP yang kubawa tak tercantum pekerjaan 'kurator' sepertimu."

Joni menarik bibirnya membentuk senyum yang Gar sebut sebagai 'senyum Joni'. Selalu masih membuatnya bergidik. "Pekerjaan itu akan tinggal sejarah." Sanjoyo menyegir, geli dengan permainan katanya sendiri. "Sanjoyo Setiabudi, 24 tahun, si kurator museum, akan mati beberapa waktu setelah kembali ke Indonesia. Dibunuh perampok misterius sepulang dari luar negeri, mati sendirian tanpa keluarga. Apa nama baru yang menurutmu cocok untukku? Mungkin nama pasaran seperti Budi. Mungkin nama berlebihan seperti nama aslimu. Atau kau punya usul lain?"

"Kita baru meninggalkan Madrid, Sanjoyo. Kau merencanakan perjalanan berikutnya. Lebih baik pikirkan caramu untuk tidak bertemu _mereka_ dan di-dor di kepala selama kau di sana. Mereka memang tidak luar biasa, tapi mereka tetap ninja, tahu."

"Selalu sangat pesimis, Gar." Joni tertawa. "Lagipula selama itu bukan _dia_, apa anggota Demise Jepang akan mengira aku adalah sasaran mereka? Bukankah orang-orang seperti kita ini akan lebih aman berada di negara sendiri, bersembunyi dan berbaur diantara orang-orang kita sendiri daripada rekreasi ke negara yang bahkan hanya berjalan di trotoar saja, kau terlihat menyolok seperti tadi? Soal Thailand, itu masalah lain."

"Yang waras tak akan melakukannya. Kecuali kau."

"Kecuali aku." Sanjoyo bergumam, pelan dan tenang. "Karena kita punya tujuan, kan?"

Hampir saja mereka terjebak dalam keheningan yang menusuk, jika salah satu dari pramugari itu tak datang membawa nampan beserta gelas kaca dan botol_ wine_.

Sanjoyo belum selesai. "Yah, kalau aku mati, aku minta tolong kalian untuk mencari penggantiku. Maaf, kau yang harus melakukan ini sendiri di saat seperti ini. Kau juga, jangan mati sampai aku kembali oke? Repotku bisa bertambah." Memang itu pekerjaan seorang personifikasi dan _guardian_-nya kan? Saling bantu satu sama lain. Menemukan satu sama lain. Mengubur satu sama lain. Jika bukan, lalu siapa lagi?

Gar menyeruput minumannya. Memandang ke langit biru bersepuh awan yang mendominasi jendela. Menghela napas lelah. Kalah.

[Kau berharap, sekali ini dalam seumur hidupmu yang panjang itu, kau bisa menang.]

"Kutraktir tiketmu, Sanjoyo."

.

.

.

Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

.

Garuda Eka © vreemdleven

.

DEMISE: Concept © Spice Islands

DEMISE: Epilogue © vreemdleven

.

historical AU; character death; multiple OCs; blood/gore; long wordcount; linear flashbacks

.

.

**2011**

Gar terengah-engah, berusaha mengalirkan lebih banyak oksigen pada darah. Mengumpulkan kembali kontrol diri dari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Meringkuk di tanah, tersembunyi di kegelapan hutan dari mata berbahaya sang lawan di belakang, meski mata-mata itu beserta pemiliknya telah jadi mayat, tertembus peluru yang meluncur dari benda di tangannya.

Telepon yang menyuruhnya kembali. Asap dan api. Rumah yang terbakar. Kakek. Letusan senjata. Dirinya nyaris mati. _Memento mori_.

Ia sendirian.

[Bukankah Ironis? Beberapa hari lagi ulang tahunmu. Mungkin perayaan paling tanpa beban dan penuh suka cita bagi mereka, rakyatmu. Tahun yang baik, mengingat semua yang terjadi di tahun-tahun yang lalu. Sedangkan saat ini, kau sendiri…]

Gar mengerang. Ia masih ingin muntah.

[Tidak bisa begini.]

_Guardian_ yang baru harus ditemukan secepatnya.

.

.

.

_**1998**_

_Semua berawal sejak ingar bingar kegelisahan menjalar di seluruh negeri, membuatnya juga ikut gelisah, seorang anak yang belum menginjak tujuh dalam usia, yang bahkan tak melihat sendiri kekacauan dan luka-luka itu dengan mata kepalanya. Ketika takdir mengambilnya dari ibunya begitu saja tanpa peringatan. Tapi tak apa, pikirnya. Ibunya berada di tempat yang lebih baik._

_Yang pertama dilakukan pria tua itu ketika Gar sampai di rumahnya (tetap disebut rumah, meski mereka sudah pindah sebelum kemarau sempat datang), adalah membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Memandanginya inci demi inci. Menyorotinya dengan senter ungu aneh._

'_Nak," Pak Tua itu menanyainya pelan, cengkeramannya keras di pundak Gar. "Jawab aku. Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang Demise?'_

_Gar gemetar. Mungkin dirinya kedinginan? Ia tetap bungkam. Diam seribu bahasa. _

_Pak Tua itu menatapnya. Mereka adu tatap. Lama. Gemetar._

_Si Pak Tua kalah duluan. Lalu ia menghela napas._

'_Pakai kembali bajumu, ayo.'_

_Gar menurut._

_._

_._

_Gar ingat, ingatan yang baru, pertama kali tangan kecilnya menjabat tangan besar pemuda itu. Gar hanya menggunakan pakaian seadanya, berantakan seperti rambutnya yang belum tertata sejak ia beranjak dari dipan di rumah Kakek. Kontras dengan jas rapi, rambut rapi, sepatu mengilat, bahkan kacamatanya pun mengilat. Gar hanya pernah melihat orang seperti itu dari televisi dan buku sejarah. Pemuda itu merujuk padanya seolah ia sudah mengenal Gar sejak lama. Mungkinkah?_

_Katanya, namanya Sanjoyo Setiabudi._

_Kakak itu berkata padanya,_

'_Kau ingat namamu?'_

_Orang ini bicara apa. Tentu saja ia ingat namanya sendiri._

'_Eka.'_

_[Bagimu, yang namanya ingatan itu makin lama makin jernih. Terlalu jernih, sampai menyakitkan.]_

_Dahi pemuda di depannya mengerenyit, _

'_Kau tak perlu menggunakan nama itu lagi.'_

_Mereka memanggilnya Gar. Dari Garuda. Di depan pemuda itulah, Gar pertama kali dia mendengar kata itu._

Guardian_, Pelindung. Abdi Dalem, jika kau mau._

_Saat itu, Gar belum mengerti apa arti _guardian_ ('Gal-dien?'), tapi pastinya itu merupakan, dan terdengar, seperti sesuatu yang hebat sekali. Semacam superhero._

_Gar juga ingat, tentang si Pak Tua itu. Kakek punya banyak nama, sebanyak tempat-tempat yang disebutnya rumah. Sanjoyo memanggilnya Pak Tua atau Kakek. Gar juga memanggilnya itu, dan Kakek terlihat puas. Kakek bercerita, bahwa anak tertuanya baru saja mati. Yang meninggalkan rumah untuk menikah dengan 'gadis yang tak jelas asal-usulnya' itu anak keduanya, tapi dia sudah tak dianggap anak lagi. Jadilah Kakek mengambil kembali posisi _guardian_ Indonesia sekaligus melatih cucunya untuk jadi penerusnya, meskipun uban sudah memenuhi seluruh batok kepalanya._

_Mereka menceritakan segalanya. Alkisah, tersebutlah sebuah kepulauan luar biasa luas, membentang sepanjang cakrawala di antara dua benua dan dua samudera. Asal mulanya. Raja-rajanya. Rempah-rempahnya. Darah dan keringatnya. Bukan negeri yang sempurna, namun menyimpan kekuatan di baliknya. Seandainya ibunya hidup lebih lama dari ini, seandainya Gar sedikit lebih besar ketika mereka menceritakannya, mungkin Gar akan berkata, 'Apa peduliku dengan semua itu?' Tapi Gar kecil hanya bisa duduk bersila di lantai, bibirnya terbuka setengah, membayangkan, mengingat-ingat._

_[Sejarahmu.]_

'_Posisi _guardian_ diturunkan, demi menjaga kerahasiaannya,' kata mereka padanya suatu hari, di sesi mendongeng setelah sesi-sesi petak umpet berbahaya dan saling hajar. 'Kalau Kakek mati, kau tahu kepada siapa posisi ini akan berpindah.' Gar menatap mereka. Anak ini terkadang punya ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan, mereka berkesimpulan._

'_Lalu personifikasi. Perinsanan kolektif dari jiwa-jiwa senasib. Seperti sebuah negara yang akan tetap hidup selama rakyatnya ada. Selama jasad mereka utuh, mereka hidup abadi.'_

_Dari lantai tempatnya bersila, mata cokelat Gar menyiratkan keheranan yang jelas._

'_Tapi,' bocah itu bergumam, 'Bukankah tidak ada sesuatu apa pun yang boleh hidup abadi?'_

.

.

.

**2011**

Gar merapatkan jaketnya, merasa seperti berada di _freezer_ super panjang yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tipikal kereta eksekutif jarak jauh. Hampir beku di satu waktu, ongkang-ongkang kaki bak bos besar di waktu lain, di kelas bisnis penerbangan nomor satu. Lengkap dengan jas necis. Untung di sini, si jas necis itu tidak perlu.

Perjalanan lainnya. Lagi. Gar menyukai perjalanan, untunglah. Karena tampaknya seluruh hidupnya seolah ditakdirkan untuk terus berjalan, jangan berhenti jika bisa. Terutama jaman di jaman ini, ketika dunia tak lagi berjalan tapi berlari. Di luar jendela hanya ada hitam, di mana seharusnya terlihat hampran panen rakyat_nya_ sejauh mata memandang, jika matahari menyinari. Ketika mereka melewati celah di antara dinding-dinding bata, jalan-jalan setapak dan anak-anak yang bermain gundu di teras. Melewati arus jalan raya yang menunggu senewen di balik palang, ramah gelisah bahkan di waktu malam.

Gar punya misi. Memberi tahu seorang gadis bahwa kakek dan paman-pamannya sudah meninggal, dan bahwa hidupnya tak akan sama lagi. Memberitahu seorang ibu dan istri bahwa dirinya tak bisa lari.

Kakek punya banyak anak. Diwajibkan bagi seorang _guardian_ untuk beranak-pinak serajin mungkin, meski hanya satu bibit yang akan dipanen menjadi abdi bangsa. Suatu saat beberapa tahun yang lalu, Kakek memberitahu Gar sambil tersenyum nakal, bahwa ia punya anak perempuan. Tak ada yang tahu dia masih hidup, bahkan istrinya. Tapi wanita itu tahu segalanya. Tentangnya. Tentang Joni. Anak perempuannya yang seumuran Gar -cucu Kakek-, juga tahu.

Rumahnya biasa, di pedesaan biasa, tak istimewa. Siapa yang akan menyangka beberapa penghuninya menyimpan rahasia besar suatu negara? Si gadis (yang baru diwisuda sebulan yang lalu. Tapi jangan remehkan. Dia bisa melawan Gar _one-on-one_) langsung mengenalinya, entah dari mana. Ibunya juga. Penghuni yang lain sedang tidak ada. Sempurna. Gar langsung ke pokok permasalahan. Ibu si gadis tersenyum kecut, mengatakan bahwa ia tahu cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi. Membiarkannya mengarang berbagai alasan pada suaminya, mengapa anak gadisnya mendadak memutuskan menjadi fotografer lepas dan berkeliling Indonesia, jarang pulang.

Di atas kereta, mereka tak bisa mengobrol bebas. Di depan mereka ada ada ibu-ibu yang tersenyum penuh arti, masih menganggap mereka ini pengantin baru yang malu-malu, meskipun ia sudah mengoreksi dengan mengatakan kalau mereka saudara. Gar heran, kenapa ibu itu bisa berpikiran kalau mereka suami istri, padahal tak ada cincin di jari manis mereka, dan kadang orang yang berpapasan dengannya masih ada yang memanggilnya 'dik' saat ia memakai pakaian kasual. Mungkin dari kacamatanya. Pasti kacamatanya.

Ketika akhirnya kereta setengah kosong, dan mereka yakin tak ada hawa-hawa membunuh dari penumpang yang tersisa, si gadis mulai mencecar. Suara _gjes gjes_ ramai meredam isi obrolan mereka.

"Kau belum memberitahuku tujuan kita ke mana. Kutebak stasiun terakhir? Bahkan langsung berangkat malam ini juga. Bukannya kau tidak suka yang mahal-mahal ya?"

Gar menatapnya. "Kau tidak mendengarkanku ya tadi? Mereka sudah tahu wajahku. Makanya aku cepat-cepat membawamu. Kita harus cepat." Ada yang kenyataan, ada juga kepalsuan. Tapi Gar tak mau bilang. Tidak sekarang. "Juga memberitahumu segalanya tentang negara ini."

"Ibu dan kakek sudah banyak membertahuku tentang sejarah negeri ini. Juga rahasia-rahasianya."

Si pemuda membalas dengan agak geli. "Contohnya?"

"Di mana Supriyadi tewas. Siapa yang merobek bendera Hotel Oranye. Petrus. Pemboman Cikini. Banyak lagi?"

"Begitukah? Jadi kau juga tahu seluk-beluk sepak terjang terakhir Tan Malaka? Apa kau tahu di mana emas-emas Onrust disimpan? Bisa kau sebutkan nama-nama penyelundup Demise di pemerintahan dari 1920 sampai sekarang?"

Gadis itu terdiam.

"Pernah melihat naskah SUPERSEMAR yang asli?"

Mata si gadis melebar. "Kalian menyimpannya?"

Gar terbahak. Agak terlalu keras. "Tentu saja tidak. Kau percaya naskah itu ada?"

"Jadi surat itu memang palsu?"

"Betulan."

Dahi si gadis berkerenyit tanda kesal. Menyebalkan. Bocah ini menyebalkan. "Beritahu aku. Semuanya."

"Nanti. Sampai kita tiba di rumahmu yang baru. Persiapkan dirimu saja. Apalagi saat ini Demise seluruh dunia seolah sedang _high_, berpesta di atas semua kekacauan di seluruh dunia akhir-akhir ini. Tugas kalian berat, Guardian."

_Guardian_. Hanya 'pelindung', tak ada arti terselubung. Diambil bahasa yang dianggap kotor dan rendah pada masa awal terbentuknya, English. Sengaja dibuat selaras dengan antitesisnya, Demise.

Jika personifikasi adalah jiwa, perwujudan kolektif dari dua ratus lima puluh juta jiwa manusia yang tersebar di ribuan pulau lima ribu kilometer di sepanjang khatulistiwa, _guardian_ itu apa? Mereka bukan apa-apa, hanya bayangan yang muncul ketika cahaya ada. Membantu cahaya agar berguna, bahkan untuk cahaya yang bersembunyi karena takut dipadamkan.

_Guardian_ hanya satu dari dua ratus lima puluh juta itu._ Guardian_ tak butuh ucapan terima kasih.

"Kau pikir aku tidak mengerti?" Gadis itu berkata dengan yakin. "Tapi kami siap melakukannya. Ini bukan demi kepercayaan atau idealisme. Kami mengabdi pada sesuatu yang membuktikan dirinya di depan mata kami. Mereka eksis, mereka ada. Merekalah, Demise, yang mengingkarinya. Apa semua eksistensi para personifikasi itu, bahwa mereka adalah penghubung tanah ini dan rakyatnya, bukan merupakan bukti nyata? Mereka lahir dari tanah ini, terhubung dengannya. Justru Demise-lah yang menentang hukum alam. Merekalah yang tak boleh dibiarkan."

[Mungkin kalian, personifikasi, adalah perinsanan dari kelahiran kembali. Seperti Demise adalah agen-agen dari apa yang disebut kematian.]

Si pemuda terlihat agak terguncang dengan pidato dadakan si gadis, sebelum kembali ke ekspresi kecutnya lagi. Kembali memandang pada cahaya surya yang mulai mengintip dari balik bukit. Melewati pucuk-pucuk pohon kapas yang buahnya pecah bergelayutan.

Lalu pemuda itu bergumam jauh, "Kau akan jadi _guardian_ yang baik, Nay."

.

.

.

_**1998**_

_Gar hampir selalu mengingatnya sebagai si Pak Tua. Sejak awal memang setua itu, akan tetap seperti itu. Sepanjang usianya, sudah beberapa kali ia melihat Indonesia mati. Pak Tua yang ini, masih bisa menghajarnya sampai pingsan di sesi-sesi latihan _cecakan _mereka._

'_Kau wajib bisa melindungi diri sendiri,' ia pernah berkata pada Gar yang menggeliat di bawah kakinya dengan wajah mencium tanah. 'Kalau tak mau jadi daging panggang Demise. Kalau diri sendiri saja tak bisa kau lindungi, bagaimana melindungi orang lain? Apa gunamu lahir ke dunia ini jika bukan untuk mengabdi bagi rakyatmu?'_

'_Demise bertarung menggunakan pelor.' Si anak menggerutu._

'_Juga getaran. Demise kita punya itu. Kau juga akan memegang senjata. Nanti.'_

'_Ayahku,' Pak Tua menyentak Gar kembali ke kakinya. Mengabaikan desis sakit si bocah. 'Yang mengajari itu. Dia mendapatkannya dari kakekku. Kakekku mendapatkannya dari kakeknya. Dan seterusnya. Sayang Sanjoyo tidak begitu suka 'kekerasan' begini. Tapi aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi padamu.'_

_Di saat kau menjadi _guardian_, kau bukan lagi Bejo atau Ani atau Siti atau Sakura atau William. Si Kakek menjadi ayah Kakek. Ayah Kakek menjadi nenek buyut Kakek. Bahkan tanpa mati, _guardian_ bisa bereinkarnasi. Licik sekali._

_Kakek tidak berhenti bahkan ketika Gar berdarah-darah, muntah-muntah, kulitnya pecah-pecah. Setiap Sanjoyo kebetulan datang, ada raut prihatin bercampur geli di wajahnya. Menyebalkan._

'_Sejak dulu aku bertanya-tanya,' ucap anak itu di sesi 'mendongeng' yang lain. Sekarang dia makin rajin mengkritisi. 'Bagaimana jika suatu saat, misalnya, reinkarnasi Indonesia ternyata terlahir dari keluarga Demise?'_

_Alis Sanjoyo bertaut. 'Karena itulah seorang_ guardian_ harus memeriksanya, pertama kali ia datang padanya sebelum memperkenalkan diri. Sebelum ia mulai 'ritual pemilihan'. Meski begitu, bukankah jika itu terjadi, bukankah itu berarti _guardian_-nya tak akan menunggu lama untuk mencari reinkarnasi selanjutnya? Karena begitu keluarganya menyadari anak mereka seorang personifikasi, mereka sendiri yang akan menghabisinya._

'_Pikirkan, misalkan itu terjadi padamu, bukankah jauh lebih baik mati, daripada menjadi salah satu dari apa yang mereka anggap hina? Mereka sama sekali tak keberatan untuk mati, Gar. Mungkin juga anak itu yang akan membunuh dirinya sendiri. Begitulah bagaimana mereka diajari sejak lahir. Mereka terlahir untuk memburu dan diburu.'_

'_Aku tahu,' katanya. 'Tapi kalian juga sama.'_

'_Tidak. Demise memilih jalannya sendiri. Boleh saja jika kau mau bilang itu doktrin, pencucian otak. Mereka sadar dan ingin melakukan apa yang mereka lakukan. Personifikasi yang memihak Demise sama saja dia makhluk tak tahu malu yang mengingkari eksistensinya sendiri._

'_Nasionalisme, negara, semuanya itu abstrak.' Kakek terkekeh. Serak karena endapan tembakau di dinding paru-parunya. 'Tapi personifikasi… justru merupakan bukti bahwa semua itu tak seabstrak yang kita kira._

'_Apa gunanya personifikasi? Itu sama saja kau bertanya, kenapa manusia hidup, padahal tak yakin surga itu ada. Kenapa ada planet yang jaraknya begitu jauh dari bumi, padahal tak percaya_ alien_ itu ada.'_

_Gar tak menyangka Bang Sanjoyo dan Kakek percaya _alien_._

.

.

.

**2012**

[Ada ketertarikan tak terjelaskan antara kau dengan gunung. Mungkin jika mati nanti, kau juga ingin terlahir di kaki gunung. Dulu kau pernah mengatakannya.]

Gar duduk di dek kapal itu, hanya memandang ke laut lepas sewarna safir sambil terombang-ambing seirama gelombang. Barang seadanya sudah di ransel, tanda pengenal relawan sudah di kantong.

"Mas Budi ini mau nyeberang ke Pulau Palu'eh?"

"Iya, Pak." Gar menjawab si ABK, ringan. "Saya ketinggalan teman-teman saya sesama relawan. Baru _aja_ dari Lokon, ehehe."

"Masih muda sudah jadi relawan ya. Bagus, bagus." Si bapak tengah baya itu mengangguk-angguk ramah, Gar tersenyum karena hangatnya. "Mas asli Flores sini ya? Ada logatnya."

"Hah?" Gar tidak sadar. "Iya. Dulu saya pernah tinggal di sini." Jujur sedikit tak apa.

Di tahun kelahirannya, tempat ini pernah hampir luluh lantak dengan gempa dan gelombang raksasa yang menerjang. Mungkin di sinilah dia lahir? Mungkin juga bukan. Yang ia ingat hanya ia dan ibunya, setiap pagi menyusuri lembah yang dingin oleh embun Kelimutu. Sebelum Ibu dikubur. Sebelum Sanjoyo dan Kakek datang.

[Mungkin di gunung jugalah, jiwamu yang belum meraga melayang-layang. Entah di mana. Minta dicari.]

.

.

.

_**1998**_

_Lagi-lagi, darah yang bergelimang lantai rumah. Hal yang biasa. Gar juga luka-luka, tapi itu bukan apa-apa dibanding luka-luka Joni saat ini._

'_Kerusuhan?'_

'_Ya. Kami dan wartawan-wartawan itu terjebak. Untung berhasil kabur. Mereka memang ada di sana, sengaja untuk mengejarku. Untung senjataku kubawa, Gar.'_

'_Demise?'_

_Joni meringis kecil padanya, yang lebih terlihat seperti seringai kesakitan. 'Aku sengaja menjebaknya ke tempat sepi. Dua lagi Demise yang kubunuh.'_

'_Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Bang Sanjoyo, kau tidak mungkin menang melawan Demise. Tidak mungkin. Apalagi sendirian.'_

_[Bagaimana dunia ini bisa bertahan bila negara-negara yang membentuknya berjatuhan? Bagaimana negara-negara itu bisa baik-baik saja, jika jiwa-jiwa yang paling peduli padanya dipenuhi kegelisahan dan kerinduan tak terbalas?]_

_Joni terbahak sebelum mendesis lagi. 'Ow, ow. Hm, lalu aku harus mengajakmu, begitu? Kau kan tahu kita tidak boleh sering-sering berada di satu tempat yang sama. Kalau tadi kau juga berhasil disasar mereka, mau jadi apa negara ini? Bisa-bisa semua reformasi ini tak ada gunanya.'_

'_Apa gunanya, Bang Sanjoyo?' Tatapan si anak menerawang di lantai plester, di tetesan merah yang mulai menggumpal, meminta dibasuh air pel. 'Bukankah negara baik-baik saja meskipun personifikasinya mati?'_

_Joni menatapnya. Serius, lama. 'Kau berpikir begitu? Kau masih berpikir pikir semua pencapaian Negara hanya tergantung pada kondisi pesonifikasinya? Tidak, Gar. Rakyat, pemimpinnya, semua saling mempengaruhi. Tapi dalam jangka panjang? Perinsanan mati, terus menerus, lama kelamaan jiwanya musnah, ingatannya terlupakan selamanya. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada negara itu, pikirmu? Sudah banyak contohnya. Yugoslavia, Prussia, banyak._

'_Tapi banyak hal yang tersembunyi dari mata khalayak ramai. Pemimpin negara yang kau yakini akan membawa perubahan besar belum tentu bisa betul-betul melaksanakannya.' Si pemuda mendesah, menutup matanya. 'Kau tahu itu ulah siapa.'_

'_Demise?'_

_Joni membuka matanya lagi, menatap Gar lamat. Tanpa kacamata, ia tak terlihat sebegitu hebat. 'Karena itu, Gar. Cepatlah besar.'_

_[Ketika melihatmu, apa kau sadar jika semua orang merasakan penghormatan yang tak bisa dijelaskan? Kau tahu kenapa? Karena mereka merasakan, tanpa menyadari, bahwa kalian sudah melewati jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan manusia biasa.]_

_._

_._

_._

**2013**

Gunung yang lain. Kali ini berada di pulau yang lebih besar, yang disebut-sebut dalam prasasti-prasasti batu dan catatan-catatan pelaut oriental. _Svarnadwipa_, disebutnya.

Perintah evakuasi dijalankan, Gar sudah siap sedia.

Keadaan di tempat-tempat begini selalu miris. Gar tak akan pernah terbiasa, baik itu erangan dan tangisan dari balik barak-barak, atau kepala dan otot-ototnya sendiri yang menjerit kelelahan. Meskipun ia sudah melakukannya sejak dulu, bersama Joni dan Kakek. Apalagi kali ini pekerjaannya bertambah. Bukan hanya membantu, tapi juga menemukan. Belum tentu di sini, tapi layak dicoba.

Kenapa mereka selalu tertarik ke sana? Ia pun heran. Mengapa dirinya sendiri selalu tak bisa duduk diam. Kenapa negara ini juga selalu resah dan gelisah.

Mungkin karena personifikasi bisa merasakan apa yang rakyatnya rasakan. Seolah ada gaya tak kasatmata yang menarik personifikasi untuk selalu berada di tengah rakyatnya. Memberi kekuatan, separah apapun keadaannya. Mereka tak bisa pergi, mereka harus tinggal. Mungkin kalau Demise itu petani, mereka gulma yang kukuh tumbuh di tempat yang itu-itu juga sampai si petani frustasi.

['Tapi, hey, itu rumahku. Petani –Demise-, itu hanya penjajah.' Begitu katamu.]

Seharusnya, ini tanah mereka. Tapi sekarang, lihatlah. Personifikasi hanya salah satu dari spesies yang evolusinya bukan dititikberatkan di gigi taring, tapi di otot ekstremitas, untuk kabur. Demise bukan petani, mereka pemburu. Pemburu yang berada di puncak teratas rantai makanan, karena mempunyai kecerdasan dan kekuatan sekaligus.

Dulu Gar pernah berpikir, alasan suatu negara bisa bertahan lama adalah selain karena cabang Demise di teritorinya lemah adalah karena kemungkinan besar si personifikasi dan _guardian_-nya sama-sama _badass_, sama-sama sangat pantang menyerah, sama-sama keras kepala, atau sama-sama masokis. Ada berapa Jayawardhana, Wicaksono, dan Arifin di negara ini? Belum lagi para keluarga Demise yang tak memakai nama keluarga. Belum lagi para keluarga yang telah mati, dikira mati, atau memang bekerja di balik layar sejak awal berdiri. Ternyata bukan tanpa alasan juga Asia Tenggara terkenal dengan taktik gerilya. Bahkan Demise-nya pun menggunakannya. Meski begitu, personifikasi negara tetap ngotot hidup lagi. Memunguti satu-persatu ingatan yang tercecer, menguap bersama api dan kalimat _memento mori._

[Ingatan kalian selalu berkabut. Kalian merasa, ada sesuatu di balik kabut itu. Namun kabut itu tak mau hilang. Sampai kalian bertemu dengannya. _Guardian_ kalian.]

Ingatan, ingatan yang diteruskan dan tersimpan sebelum terlarut di pusaran suasana yang baru. Tubuh yang baru, mencoba meraih memori-memori lama yang tercerai-berai bersama dengan tubuh lama yang dimakan tanah.

[Kau tak bilang secara eksplisit kalau kau akan terlahir kembali di tengah bencana begini. Tapi jangan remehkan _guardian_-mu ini. Kata-katamu menjurus ke sana.]

.

.

.

_**2010**_

_Suara di seberang telepon itu tergesa, tidak sabar menumpahkan segalanya._

'_Dia tewas, Gar.'_

_'Siapa…lagi?'_

'_Peringatan yang pernah kau perkirakan tentang taktik Demise, itu tepat. Si kacamata itu...bukan Thailand. Dia _informant_ Demise. Razak...Malaysia, dia tewas. Yang menghabisinya salah satu _assassin_ mereka, kutebak dia salah satu Wicaksono. Dia tahu wajahku. Aku juga tahu wajahnya, sih. Nanti akan kubuat gambarnya, supaya kau juga waspada._

'_Penipu itu sengaja membiarkan kami mengira Demise hampir membunuhnya. Mereka betul-betul total dalam hal ini. Dia bilang sendiri padaku –ya, ia mengatakannya seolah dia betul-betul Thailand yang kawatir pada adiknya-, mereka sudah membunuh Myanmar. Mereka ikut mengompori konflik Myanmar. Ia sasaran selanjutnya. Atau jika dipikir sekarang, maksudnya sesungguhnya adalah Thailand yang asli-lah sasaran selanjutnya._

'_Aku sudah menghubungi Noor, menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Razak-nya. Kurasa jika tak cepat-cepat pergi dari sini, dia yang akan membunuhku disini, sekarang. Tapi aku lega Razak menolak permintaannya untuk ikut. Apa yang akan terjadi pada reinkarnasi selanjutnya negara ini kalau mereka berdua sama-sama terbunuh? Anak Noor masih kecil…'_

_Suara Gar agak tertahan di balik speaker, 'Kau benar2 mendengarkan...peringatanku, ya. Aku hanya mengatakannya sambil lalu."_

'_Kau lumayan pintar juga ya ternyata. Bisa memperkirakan taktik semacam itu.'_

'_Hei!'_

_Ia tak perlu bilang pada Joni, bahwa salah satu suara di sudut-sudut ingatannya yang memberitahunya. Taktik Demise. Sasaran Demise._

'_Taktik yang riskan dan sulit.' Joni mengakui dengan kalah. 'Tapi efektif.'_

'_Kau tak bisa pulang sekarang, Sanjoyo.' Suaranya masih kebas. Kemungkinan Wicaksono. Wicaksono yang itu. Keluarga itu. Wicaksono, dia ingat betul nama itu. 'Kita bertemu di Changi, oke?'_

'…_.' Gar tak bisa menebak wajah apa yang dibuat Joni di seberang sana. 'Oke. Aku akan ke sana segera setelah pemakaman Razak.'_

_Razak Shaharuddin._

_[Indonesia dan Malaysia. Saudaramu serumpun. Sudah seperti kakakmu sendiri. Dia tetap saudaramu, bahkan setelah kalian berdua mati, dan mati lagi. Dan lagi. Dan lagi.]_

_Sanjoyo mengajaknya melawan. Demise Indonesia terlalu kuat, katanya. Gar hampir terkejut sendiri mendapati dirinya tak menolak._

_Di waktu-waktu kebanyakan, pejuanglah yang bergelimpangan. Mati. Raja duduk diam dan menangisi. Waktu berlalu, dan Raja lelah menunggu._

.

.

.

**2015**

Di rumah sederhana itu ada seorang wanita dan anak kecil. Terlihat seperti anak dan ibu, tapi tetangga lebih tahu. Itu bibi dan keponakannya. Orang tua si anak bekerja, entah apa, makanya ia diasuh bibinya. Si paman, adik si bibi, kadang mampir sesekali. Setidaknya, begitulah yang dipercaya. Bagi yang mau percaya.

Begitulah sandiwaranya. Hanya sandiwara untuk para tetangga. Tak penting didiskusikan.

"Gunung di negara ini ada ratusan." Si gadis mendengus geli, sekaligus sedikit terkesima. "Dan petunjuknya cuma itu. Dia suka mengerjaimu, ya. Sanjoyo itu."

Gar meluruskan kakinya di dipan. Perabot di rumah ini tidak banyak, toh hanya rumah sementara. "Ya. Hei, kau kan _guardian_ yang sekarang. Kau juga harus bisa melakukannya, lah. Siapa tahu nanti…"

_Di gunung kesekian yang ia daki, akhirnya. Mereka tinggal hanya berdua. Ibu tengah baya dan anak lelaki itu. Hanya ibu susu, ibu yang asli entah di mana. Kata orang, anak-anak Lembu Petheng memiliki keistimewaan, karena mereka tak terikat darah dan masa lalu. Gar agak iri, mungkin saja._

_Ia harus menunggu beberapa waktu, sampai si ibu bisa mempercayainya. Tidak lama. Ia memanggil Nay. Bagaimanapun, gadis itulah _guardian_ Indonesia yang sekarang._

'_Ibu,' ketika akhirnya si anak bermain-main dengan _warangka_ barunya. Suaranya tenang, seperti menenangkan. Ia mengira gadis itu akan menangis. _

'_Ibu, anda pernah mendengar tentang reinkarnasi?'_

_Nay memanggilnya Sat. Gar memanggilnya Es (karena menurutnya 'Sat' terdengar agak kurang ajar). Balita yang kelewat pintar untuk usianya._

Gar tidak mau Es mati. Tidak ketika dirinya masih bernapas.

.

.

.

_**2011**_

'_Sanjoyo.'_

'_Pesawatmu tepat waktu, kalau begitu? Untunglah. Kau sudah _check-in_ kan? Mungkin aku akan sampai di Kansai lusa, pukul 11.45…'_

'…_Hah?'_

'_Kamu jangan main-main, Sanjoyo! Segampang itu kamu merubah rencana seenaknya hanya demi peringatan tahunan begitu?! Kau pikir—'_

'…_Kau menemukan dia? Secepat itu? Kau yakin itu benar-benar dia?'_

'_Kau sudah memberitahunya? Tentangmu?'_

'_Kau lebih mengerti keadaan di sana dibanding aku, Sanjoyo. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Asalkan kau ingat segala kemungkinannya. Ingat saja, sebelum kau yakin betul, perlakukan dia sebagai anggota Demise yang menyamar menjadi Jepang. Bahwa ia tahu tentangmu dan hanya menunggu waktu, sama sepertimu. Sebelum kau benar-benar yakin bahwa itu dia.'_

'_Itu juga yang kukhawatirkan! Dia juga bisa mencurigaimu sebagai Demise, jangan lupakan risiko itu!'_

'…'

'_Terjadi apa? Hei?'_

'_Halo? Sanjoyo?'_

'…_Mati listrik? Di negara itu?'_

_._

_._

'_Jadi bagaimana?'_

'_Kau bercanda. Negaranya sedang krisis finansial dan digulung angin ribut, dan Amerika Serikat berjalan-jalan di Jepang seperti turis?'_

'_Baik, itu memang terdengar seperti personifikasi negara itu… Jadi bagaimana? Kau sudah pastikan?'_

'_Belum meyakinkan. Kau kan tahu, bagi Demise, mengumpulkan informasi semacam itu dan langsung berakting sesuai apa yang mereka ketahui itu cuma masalah kecil. Kalau kau mati di sana, aku juga ikut repot, tahu.'_

'_Kau tak mau menghubungi beberapa bantuan, untuk sekedar mengawasi? Atau untuk jaga-jaga.'_

'_Kau sudah punya rencana?'_

'_Sendirian? Kau gila? Berapa kemungkinan kau berhasil, dan berapa kemungkinan kau akan terbunuh?!'_

'_Apa yang kau bicarakan? _Plan B_ apa ini?'_

'_Sanjoyo."_

'…'

'_Jangan mati sekarang, Sanjoyo.'_

_[Kenapa kau mengatakan itu? Kata-kata orang yang tahu bahwa akhir hidupnya sudah dekat. Ah, ya. Kau memang sering mengatakannya.]_

'_Jangan sekarang.'_

_[Bantu aku menemukan diriku.]_

_._

_._

_Ketika kau kelewat gamang, lama-lama kau akan jadi histeris, atau sebaliknya, terlalu tenang sampai yang mendengarnya ikut meremang. Suara di speaker itu termasuk yang kedua._

'_Kakek, aku gagal. Sanjoyo mati. Indonesia mati. Aku tak mengira...'_

_Ada jeda sebelum si Pak Tua sebelum menjawab, 'Kamu masih muda, Gar.'_

'_Apa itu alasan? Pembunuhnya tak jauh lebih tua dariku.'_

'_Tidak. Tapi ingat, lawanmu kemungkinan besar Wicaksono. Kau pun tahu sendiri kondisi Sanjoyo sejak 98 dan 2004, Gar. Cepat atau lambat, kau tahu ini akan terjadi.'_

_Suara di _speaker_ terasa datar, dingin. 'Itu lebih baik untuknya.'_

'_Aku tak akan bilang begitu, tapi kau ada benarnya. Dia salah satu dari generasi personifikasi yang masih muda. Dia akan terlahir kembali dalam waktu dekat. Mereka pasti tahu hal itu. Karena itu…_

'_Kembali ke rumah, secepatnya. Kita pikirkan rencana selanjutnya.'_

_._

_._

_Rumah itu masuk agak ke dalam hutan, tanpa tetangga yang dekat, tanpa saksi mata dan telinga atas apa yang bisa terjadi. Seperti malam ini. Tembok dan perabot sudah terjilat lidah api, mereka harus segera keluar dari sini. Tiga _assassin_ sudah teronggok mati. Tak menyangka akan ada peluru yang dilontarkan senjata berperedam menyasar tubuh mereka. Satu dari balik pepohonan, tak terlihat (apa mereka lupa kalau ini rumahnya? Tentu dia tau seluk beluknya). Dua dari belakang. Mata mereka masih terbuka, terkejut dan penuh dendam._

_Gar beruntung, ia mengakui. Hanya satu peluru menembus lengannya. Seinci lagi, dia juga tidak bernyawa. Kakek tak seberuntung itu. Lukanya parah, ia tak mau dipapah. Toh dia sudah tua, katanya. Dia pasti mati, makin lama makin menderita._

'_Mereka juga tahu tentangmu,' katanya pada Gar. 'Dari mana, aku juga tidak tahu. Jika kau tak menembak mereka, mungkin aku masih percaya bahwa kau sudah mengkhianati kami, Nak.'_

_Mereka mau menghabisi seluruh keturunan _guardian_ Indonesia, katanya._

_Suara si cucu tercekat. Cukup sudah semua ini. 'Kenapa aku? Kenapa tidak mengalihkannya ke orang lain saja? Katamu itu mungkin kan?'_

_Ia tahu. Tidak semudah itu mengalihkan posisi _guardian_ pada garis keturunan lain. Mereka harus yakin betul bahwa tak ada darah Demise dalam tubuh mereka. Sudah berapa perinsanan yang mati selamanya karena muslihat Demise yang satu ini?_

_Lagipula, kata kakeknya saat itu, apa yang ia lakukan padanya hampir sama dengan proses itu. Ayahnya sudah tak dianggap sebagai keturunan kakek lagi, jauh sebelum ia lahir. 'Namun jika harus memilih siapa yang bisa kupercaya untuk ini, itu kau,' begitu katanya dulu._

_[Kakek, kau salah.]_

'_Bagaimana...' Gar ingin berteriak. 'Kalau aku bilang ternyata ibu itu Demise? Jika semua yang kau lakukan selama ini tak ada gunanya?'_

_[Kakek, aku punya darah Demise.]_

_Pak Tua memandangnya tajam. Bahkan sekarang, Gar masih takut padanya. 'Aku selalu tahu ada yang aneh darimu dan ibumu. Gar, jika kau mau melakukannya, kau bisa melakukannya dari dulu. Demise-Demise kecil sudah membunuh…' Ia terbatuk hebat. Darah lagi._

_Ibu menamainya Eka, memanggilnya Eka, mata cokelat Ibu bersinar, terlihat sangat bangga. Kata Ibu, ayahnyalah yang menamainya Garuda, seperti simbol negara yang ayahnya itu cintai. Ibu tersenyum kecil saat mengatakannya. Ibu sering menunjukkan senyum itu ketika membicarakan ayahnya._

_Mungkin ibunya benar. Ayahnya pria bodoh, seperti yang selalu ibunya katakan padanya. Ayahnya juga tahu kalau dirinya bodoh, karena itu ia mati. Kenapa ibu tak pernah bilang apapun padanya tentang _guardian_? Mungkin belum saatnya. Mungkin takdir melarangnya, karena itu ia mati._

'_Kenapa?' tanyanya._

_Mungkin Kakek ingin memberi kesempatan pada keluarganya. Mungkin karena ibunya belum menorehkan tato pengenalnya._

'_Kau memang punya darah Demise dalam tubuhmu. Tapi selama hal yang tersimpan didalam dirimu itu belum sampai di permukaan, kurasa aku masih punya kesempatan. Tapi mungkin aku salah…' Begitu katanya._

'_Kau kakek tua brengsek. Lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada negaramu.'_

_Oh, banyak. Menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya untuk mengontrol 'Sanjoyo' selama lima dekade tidak mudah, tahu. Meski kau membunuhnya berkali-kali, ia yakin di antara para personifikasi, jiwa Indonesia termasuk yang paling bebal untuk musnah semudah itu._

'_Kakek…'_

_Terbayang di sini, ketika mereka bertiga tertawa sambil mengaduh ketika saling mengobati luka satu sama lain._

_[Kakek. Kakek yang kusayangi.]_

'_Kakek.' Laras pistol menempel ke pelipis. '_Memento mori_.'_

_Peluru meluncur dari selongsongnya._

_Ibunya pernah berkata padanya. Saat ia bertemu lawan mereka nanti, pada saat yang tepat, Gar akan mengatakan _memento mori_ pada mereka sambil menarik pelatuk, atau menyulut pemantik. Sejalan dengan orang yang dari siapa nama Gar diambil, orang yang ibunya anggap pahlawan, Eka Jayawardhana yang terdahulu. Ia bilang pada Gar, rasa puas itu. Rasa hidup itu._

_Ia tak bilang rasanya akan terasa sepahit ini, betapa tenggorokannya akan ikut terbakar oleh si lidah api. Dadanya sakit._

_Ia muntah sejadi-jadinya._

.

.

.

**2016**

Ia tahu ia bisa memercayai Nay.

"Dua orang. Satu _informant_, satu _assassin_. Sayang tak ada diantara mereka yang Wicaksono. Tapi salah satunya Dharmawangsa, kurasa."

"Mayatnya?" Mata Gar mengikuti Es yang sedang berusaha mengajak ayam-ayam peliharaan tetangga mengobrol. Ironis, tidak sinkron, hal lucu yang ditangkap matanya dengan obrolan berdarah dingin yang dikeluarkan oleh mulutnya.

"Sudah jadi makanan ikan." Nay membalas, tenang dan santai. "Tadinya mau kubakar, tapi aku tak mau mereka mati puas, jadi kubuang saja ke tengah laut. Semoga tidak hanyut ke pantai atau terjaring jala nelayan."

"Nyaris, tahu. Nyaris."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu."

Es tidak takut. Anak pintar. Makin ramai biacara, kosa katanya makin liar. Hasil ajaran sesat Nay. Tapi peristiwa itu membuat mereka terpaksa pindah lagi, memulai hidup baru dengan skenario berbeda. Kali ini janda muda dan anak lelakinya yang baru akan masuk taman kanan-kanak.

"Kau sudah mau pergi?"

"Bicara apa kau? Aku kan memang selalu pergi."

"Maksudku pergi mencari mereka. Kau ini mencari terus. Tidak lelah apa?"

"Aku hampir menemukan mereka. Sedikit lagi." Sedikit lagi, dan semuanya akan selesai.

[Kalian membuang ibu. Kalian membunuh ayah dan kakek. Kalian membunuh Indonesia satu kali. Hampir melakukannya untuk kedua kali. Di depan hidungku. Mereka tidak menginginkan kematian mereka, tapi kalian…]

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya." Si wanita berkata kalem. "Tapi aku tahu kau akan menemukannya. Bagaimanapun, kau menemukan Sat dalam tiga tahun."

Darah yang tumpah akan melimpah. Tidak akan indah. Dia menunggu, apakah pada akhirnya, yang tumpah itu darah seorang mantan_ guardian_, ataukah darah para pemuja kematian.

Lucu. Bukankah ia termasuk keduanya?

.

.

.

_**2015**_

_Suara itu muda, terdengar agak kekanakan, dan kelewat ramah. Banyak bicara. Terlalu banyak, malah. Aksennya yang bergelombang terdengar lucu dipadukan dengan bahasa Inggrisnya yang lancar. Gar bisa membayangkannya merengek pada _guardian_-nya, di waktu lain, ketika topik pembicaraan tak seberat ini._

"_Maaf ya kita hanya bisa mengobrol lewat telepon begini, vee. Bahkan tanpa _videocall_, supaya kau tak bisa lihat wajahku –teknologi sadap sekarang ini makin mengerikan." Terutama ketika lawanmu Demise. Internet. Pencapaian _singularity_ paling berhasil dalam sejarah manusia. Sesuai visi Demise. Mungkin itu juga mengapa sampai saat ini, mereka tidak melepas virus komputer super poten untuk mengobrak-abrik peradaban yang telah terlalu tergantung padanya._

"_Sebenarnya aku ingin kita bertemu, tapi _guardian_-ku…kau tahu kan dia overprotektif sekali? Katanya, bisa saja kau Demise, mencoba menjebak kami dengan trikmu ini. Apalagi dengan Expo yang diadakan tahun ini, bisa jadi Demise sedang berkeliaran mencari mangsa. Tapi aku bersikeras ingin bicara denganmu sebentar saja. Dia tidak mengerti."_

_Gar bisa membayangkan pria berkumis yang pendiam itu membentak pemuda ini sampai hampir menangis (meski ia juga tahu, pria itu rela mati demi pemuda ini). Sejujurnya Gar juga tidak mengerti, kenapa personifikasi Italia mau susah-susah menghubunginya, kucing-kucingan dengan para_ researcher_ Demise. "Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktumu, Italia."_

"_Kenapa harus berterima kasih, vee? Harusnya aku yang mengatakannya. Ah ya, kau sudah mendapatkannya dari _guardian-_ku kan? Lokasi dan seluk-beluk kelompok itu yang berhasil kami kumpulkan?"_

"_Ya. Informanmu luar biasa."_

"Guardian-_ku punya sedikit…koneksi terpercaya –tapi dia sendiri tak mau memberitahuku, huh-. Dia juga mengusahakan supaya Mafioso tak menyentuh mereka. Sedapat mungkin mempermudah mereka, malah." Suaranya yang bersemangat mendadak turun tempo. "Lucu ya? Di saat seperti ini, kita malah tak kenal pemimpin negara sendiri, dan malah lebih banyak bermain dengan orang-orang belakang, hehe."_

_[Mungkin ada rasa sakit, getir, terkhianati. Mungkin ada terima kasih, rindu, dan kata-kata menggelegak tak terucap. Tapi tak ada penyesalan tumbuh pada kalian yang telah terlahir begini. Tak pernah ada, itu yang kutahu.]_

_Gar memutuskan mengubah (atau lebih tepatnya kembali ke awal) topik. "Tersebut disini, sekitar sepuluh tahun ya… Mereka sudah memburu anggota-anggota Demise Eropa selama itu… itu _progress_ yang lumayan. Untuk sebuah kelompok oposisi sekte sebesar Demise." Tentu saja, dengan kekuatan mereka saat itupun, mereka tak akan berani menyentuh Demise Timur tengah atau Afrika. BIsa-bisa mereka langsung habis dilibas._

_Pergerakan utamanya di Mediterania. Tak seperti Demise yang sering menggunakan _riot_, wabah, dan perang sebagai kambing hitam untuk melakukan pembantaian, mereka tak punya cadangan sumber daya sesensasional itu. Temukan Demise, lalu bunuh. _Underground war_. Melawan sekte pemuja kematian._

_Sepuluh tahun. Waktu yang sinkron dengan pergerakan _orang itu_._

"_Ya. Menurut kabar, beberapa orang penting berhasil dibunuh oleh Demise sebelum mereka sempat melebarkan sayap lebih jauh… Sayangnya, mereka sangat berpengaruh di dalamnya. Karena itu, bisa dibilang sekarang mereka inaktif." Inaktif, atau sedang program orientasi anggota baru?_

"_Hei, Guardian Indonesia," panggil Italia, meski pada dasarnya gelar itu bukan lagi miliknya. _Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan? RepublicaItaliana_ mau melanjutkan. Namun kata-katanya tertahan. "Personifikasimu baik-baik saja kan? Apapun rencanamu, semoga berhasil!"_

"_Indonesia baik. Ada di tempat yang aman. Tak ada yang perlu kusesali." Memang tidak. Es aman di tangan Nay. "Terima kasih, Italia. Atas semuanya."_

_Italia berdehum, tanda mengerti. Atau mencoba mengerti. "Sama-sama~ Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih pada mereka. Mungkin. Kau memang tak bisa benar-benar tahu cara apa saja yang mereka bisa lakukan. Sama saja dengan Mafia-ku. Atau Demise. Mungkin mereka sudah melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan Demise tak mau lakukan, kau tak bisa tahu pasti. Tapi selama mereka bisa melawan Demise…" _

"_Kau sendiri, Italia, kenapa membantu mereka? Kau tidak takut?" Sebentar. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? "Maaf jika pertanyaanku menyinggung."_

"_Dulu aku takut, takut sekali. Sekarangpun masih." Gar mengira akan ada jeda sebelum Italia menanggapinya, tapi ternyata tidak. "Tapi semakin aku menemukan kembali ingatanku, bagaimana mereka membunuhku terus-menerus, juga satu-persatu temanku… Aku sadar, aku tidak mau jadi pengecut terus. Terutama setelah Kak Antonio memberitahuku tentang perkumpulan itu—"_

"_Siapa?"_

"_Namanya Antonio, reinkarnasi Spanyol yang baru mereka bunuh ini. Yang kau dan Indonesia temui waktu itu, kan? Kurasa sekarang kita bisa menyebut namanya dengan bebas, hehe. Aku juga ingat saudaranya –Portugal-. Dulu dia punya bekas luka di mata. Namanya Alfonso. Katanya ia meninggal saat _heatwave_…kemungkinan kerja Demise, kami rasa."_

_Belum tentu, Gar ingin berkata. Tapi tak perlu, sudahlah._

"_Dulu, kadang kita bertemu sesekali. Kau tak akan menyangka, tapi diriku yang ini sudah ada sejak Perang Dunia II, kau tahu. Expo kali inipun… mereka tak bisa mampir. Ingatan mereka belum sepenuhnya kembali, kurasa."_

_[Neraka dunia, kata kalian. Perang memang melebarkan jarak. Namun jujurlah, kadang perang juga adalah perantara, yang membuat kalian berkata, 'dunia ini sempit'.]_

"_Kuharap mereka bisa cepat ditemukan oleh _guardian_ mereka dan menemukan kembali ingatan mereka tentangku. Kuharap _guardian_ mereka mau membiarkan mereka menemuiku dan tidak terlalu was-was. Agak aneh waktu orang-orang yang biasanya kupanggil kakak sekarang jadi lebih muda dariku sih –seperti yang sekarang terjadi pada Perancis yang sekarang-, tapi aku rindu mereka. Yaa, itu juga salah satu alasan kenapa aku membantu perkumpulan itu."_

_[Karena sejarah, sekalinya terlupa, tak bisa dikembalikan.]_

"_Hm? Kenapa aku membantu mereka, katamu? Mungkin…dengan begini, aku bisa memastikan Demise tak akan semudah itu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan? Meskipun aku tahu, apapun yang aku lakukan, kakakku Romano, Holy Roma, Prussia…mereka tak akan pernah kembali."_

.

.

.

**2018**

"Kali ini siapa lagi?" Itu suara wanita, terdengar belia namun sarat dengan kepercayaan diri dan otoritas. Kaku, tanpa basa-basi.

"Tanudjaya." Salah satu pria di hadapannya membalas. "Kelima anggotanya yang masih hidup berhasil dibunuh. Dua anak Tanudjaya –calon anggota-yang masih hidup sekarang berada di pengawasan para Wicaksono, seperti anak-anak Salim yang baru-baru ini dihabisi."

Si gadis berdecak. Orang-orang ini berhasil meniup peluit, mengekspos mereka ke khalayak ramai. Itu yang paling membuatnya –dan seluruh anggota Demise negara ini- jengah.

"Dilihat dari cara mereka bekerja, kami hampir yakin jika itu mereka," geram pria yang satu lagi. "Orang-orang gila hasil rekrutan Mahendrata."

"Kecolongan, lagi. Pengacau-pengacau itu…"

Mahendrata. _Rogue_ yang membunuh dua belas anggota DEMISE, bermain tikus dan kucing dengan Demise-Demise Eropa selama dua belas tahun. Salah satu dari para penggila konspirasi yang cukup tak waras untuk cari gara-gara dengan Demise. Ia ingin bertemu dengannya suatu saat. Mengeksekusinya di tempat. Sayang, kabarnya ia sudah dibasmi oleh Wicaksono dan cabang Spanyol. Beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Demise Spanyol sudah memastikan Mahendrata mati," tandas gadis itu. "Seharusnya. Tapi mungkin saja, entah para anggota Demise Spanyol yang bodoh itu salah mengenali tempat kejadian perkara, atau orang ini orang lain. Menyamar sebagai Mahendrata. Orang yang sama gilanya dengan Mahendrata itu." Ya, siapa lagi yang bisa dengan bebas lewat imigrasi tanpa terlacak, dengan kurang ajarnya sengaja membuat Demise di negara ini mengamuk? "Tapi kutu yang satu ini tak akan bertahan lama. Kupastikan itu."

.

.

.

_**2015**_

_Gar yakin seharusnya tempat itu adalah sebuah kamar, namun…astaga, ia pernah melihat kandang sapi yang lebih rapi dan wangi dari ini._

"_Pencak silat, huh? Sekarang aku yakin kau dari Demise Indonesia. Awalnya tadi kupikir kau Demise Jepang. Ninja dan semacamnya. Kau melewati _surveillance_ dan jebakan-jebakan yang kupasang tanpa penerangan sama sekali –_infrared googles_ atau semacamnya, huh? Bicara Bahasa Indonesia lengkap dengan aksennya. Jika kau bukan anggota mereka yang cukup cerdik, aku tak punya tebakan lain lagi."_

_Gar tahu, ia hanya bisa menang karena orang ini tak siap. Dalam artian, ia berhasil membuang senjata yang si pria pegang dan adu banting dengannya, ketika setengah anggota tubuh si pria tak terpasang. Teronggok di bawah ranjang._

"Infrared googles_ apa? Hei, aku bahkan tahu ada berapa kantong morfin yang kau simpan di peti itu tanpa membuka mata -kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pencak silat ya? Tapi aku bukan angota mereka."_

"_Lalu kau ini apa? Punya _super power_? Apa hubunganmu dengan Demise, kalau bukan itu? Jangan-jangan kau salah satu idealis yang entah bagaimana berhasil mengetahui konspirasi Demise, lalu punya niat mulia menghancurkan mereka?"_

"_Memangnya aku (kau?) bilang bahwa itu tujuanku? Aku bukan David, tahu. Intinya, mereka memburuku juga. Cepat atau lambat aku pasti dihabisi mereka. Karena itu-"_

"_Kau personifikasi Indonesia? Datang menemuiku? Kau gila apa? Kalau kau belum tahu, sesungguhnya aku belum pensiun membunuhi kalian, tahu. Hanya ambil cuti. Tahu dari mana kau tentang kami?"_

_Gar berdecak. "Bukan juga. Tak penting aku tahu dari mana. Tenang saja, mereka tak tahu kau masih hidup, kok. Sekarang diamlah! Dengarkan aku, atau…" Ia menekan moncong Revolver-nya lebih keras ke punggung si pria. "Yang pasti aku butuh…orang-orangmu. Dan segala yang kau punya tentang mereka."_

"_Kau mau menggunakanku untuk membuat mereka mengamuk, seperti anak kecil yang merajuk pada _bully_-nya? Maaf saja, aku bukan alatmu."_

"_Sayang sekali." Dengan tangan yang bebas, si pemuda melempar selembar kertas. Gambar seseorang? Seorang pemuda berparas Melayu dengan rambut ikal dan senyum lebar. Di bawahnya ada coretan-coretan, keretangan dari si gambar. "Padahal kukira, tak ada ruginya buatmu. Sesungguhnya aku tak berniat melakukan ini, tapi sudahlah. Kau akan membusuk di sini, bagaimanapun juga." Revolver dikokang, pelatuk siap ditarik._

"_Ini…" Guntur Mahendrata menatap si gambar. Menatap tulisan di bawahnya. Tatapannya turun, ke sisa kaki dan tangannya sendiri yang telah hilang."Wicaksono."_

.

.

.

**2020**

Mari reka ulang kejadian yang berlangsung malam ini, di salah satu kediaman sebuah keluarga yang cukup berada.

Pertama, misi kali ini sama seperti misi-misi sebelumnya. Menghabisi sebuah keluarga yang beranggotakan tiga orang Demise. Bunuh semuanya, sisakan yang tak terlibat. Termasuk anak-anaknya. Agak curang, memang. Tiga orang dewasa, plus dua anak-anak, melawan sepuluh orang yang ia bawa. Namun Dhmawangsa bukan lawan yang enteng, karena lihatlah, pihaknya yang tersisa juga tinggal setengah. Peluru berdesingan, tak mengganggu tidur tetangga karena dibungkam peredam dan keramaian lalu lintas di jalan raya tempatnya terletak. Jantung Gar berdegup kencang. Jadi begini rasanya perang?

Kedua, Gar tak menyangka seorang anak kecil akan mengantarnya ke kematiannya. Kenapa dia mengikuti misi sini, lagi? Ah, ya, untuk mencegah orang-orangnya sendiri –orang-orang Mahendrata, tepatnya- membunuhi anak-anak itu. Sial untuknya. Setan-setan kecil Demise itu... Si anak kabur dan ia menangkapnya, berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa ia tak akan disakiti, ketika sebuah pisau dihantamkan ke lehernya dan sebuah lutut ditabrakkan ke selangkangannya. Gar meringkuk ke lantai, tak tahu mana yang lebih sakit. Salah satu orangnya meneriakkan sesuatu pada anak itu, memintanya menjatuhkan senjata di tangannya. Tebak apa yang selanjutnya terjadi? Satu lagi orangnya mati, pisau yang masih berlumuran darah Gar menembus tenggorokannya. Kali berikutnya Gar sadar, kepala si anak sudah ditembus peluru orangnya yang lain.

Ketiga, baru saja Gar mau menghela napas karena lagi-lagi ada anak yang jadi korban, berondongan peluru terbang berdesing di sekitar mereka, arahnya dari ujung lorong. Gar hampir menjatuhkan senjatanya. Kaget. Bukankah semua anggota keluarga ini sudah mati? Seseorang meneriakkan, "Mundur! Mundur, semuanya!" Tentu saja, tak ada pilihan lain lagi. Di belakang mereka ada pintu. Seingatnya, itu kamar tamu. Kosong, seharusnya. Ide bagus. Mungkin mereka bisa kabur lewat sana.

Keempat, tentu saja mereka tidak menyangka akan disambut berondongan peluru lainnya, menerjang mereka dari dalam si ruangan. Magnum. Cukup untuk melubangi rompi anti peluru selundupan yang mereka kenakan. Tak menyasar organ vital, tapi cukup membuat mereka mati kehabisan darah. _Bukan organ vital_, pikir Gar. Lutut, tangan. Membuat mereka melepas senjata yang dipegang dan tak bisa kabur. Memaksa mereka berlutut, todongan pistol tepat ke kepala. Berani macam-macam, habislah mereka.

Orang-orang ini –Demise, tentu saja—memaksa mereka menempel ke dinding, menyedihkan seperti hewan tersudut. Satu-persatu membuka penutup wajah mereka. Memperhatikan mereka satu-persatu, berdecak tak puas, sebelum Magnum para Demise itu meledak lagi bersama dengan kepala si korban malang.

Tibalah giliran Gar.

Luar biasa. Sempurna.

_Akhirnya_, Gar membatin.

.

.

.

_**2019**_

"_Gar, kau datang!"_

"_Kamu tambah besar, ya Es."_

_[Dulu kau yang mengatakan itu padaku.]_

_._

_._

"_Hei, Gar. Setelah main dengan teman-temanku, kadang aku merasa aneh ketika harus bicara dengan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar seperti ini dengan kalian."_

"_Es, kita sudah membicarakan ini. Hapalkan KBBI itu, kalau tidak mau leluhurku mendatangimu dalam tidur dan membuatmu mimpi buruk."_

"_Iya, iya. Eh, Bu Ani, guruku, hari ini menceritakan tentang sejarah Proklamasi. Beda sekali dengan yang kamu ceritakan."_

"_Kamu percaya yang mana?"_

"_Punyamu lebih masuk akal dan lengkap."_

"_Aku mengerti kok." Gar tertawa. Ia tahu betul rasanya. Terlebih ditambah sejarah yang berbeda dan dongeng 'pahlawan-pahlawan' yang lain sama sekali versi ibunya…kontradiksi yang lucu sekali. "Dulu waktu aku masih sekolah, aku dan kakekku hanya bisa tertawa keras sekali di rumah."_

_._

_._

"…_itu cara-cara paling mudah untuk mendekati personifikasi. Setelah mereka berhasil mendekati personifikasi malang itu..." Ia membuat gerakan tangan seperti pistol yang ditembakkan. "_Memento mori_. Artinya, Ingatlah akan kematianmu. Selalu saja berhasil baik. Katakan, bukankah kita selalu ada keinginan untuk bertemu sesamamu?"_

"_Karena…rasanya sepi?"_

"_Begitulah."_

_[Menyedihkan ya?]_

_._

_._

"White tattoo_ sudah ada sejak jaman itu?"_

"_Hei, kita kan membicarakan tentang Demise. Jika vaksin Black Death dan saja bisa mereka buat, masa yang begini saja tidak?" Mata hitam anak itu menatapnya dengan terkesima. Jangan bilang ia banting setir jadi penggemar Demise hanya gara-gara menganggap mereka keren. "Tak ada yang tahu, kecuali kalangan mereka sendiri. Bentuknya, dimana mereka membubuhkannya, dengan apa tepatnya kita bisa melihatnya. Ada yang bilang, sekali kau melihat tato itu, kau akan langsung tahu bahwa ia Demise. Atau mungkin saja itu cuma lelucon, karena tentu saja ketika mereka menyadari bahwa mereka sudah ketahuan olehmu, mereka akan langsung membunuhmu."_

"_Bisa saja kita gunakan untuk memastikan kan? Ketika mereka sudah mati tentu saja. Bahwa mereka memang Demise?"_

"_Kau yakin mau melakukannya? Bagaimana jika targetmu ternyata salah? Jika kau membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah? Pertanyaannya, apa kau betul-betul mau beradu senjata dengan mereka?"_

_"Tapi… Mereka membunuhi kita dan banyak orang. Mereka tak berperikemanusiaan."_

_"Pasti Nay yang mengajarimu ya?" Gar melanjutkan, suaranya pelan. "Tapi kamu harus tau, mereka melakukan itu dengan apa yang mereka yakini. Meski tidak sejalan dengan apa yang kau perjuangkan." Idealisme yang bertolak belakang seperti itu, tidak ada pilihan selain terus bertarung. "Karena perang mereka bukan perang terbuka. Dalam perang terbuka, korbannya tahu apa yang bisa terjadi pada mereka. Cara perang Demise, korbannya bahkan tak sadar bahwa perang sedang terjadi."_

_Si anak terdiam._

"_Tapi perang kita bukan untuk diri kita sendiri, tapi seluruh rakyat."_

"_Ujung-ujungnya juga untuk diriku sendiri kok. Aku nggak mau merasakan sakit ini terus."_

"…_Kamu akan mengerti ketika seluruh ingatanmu sudah kembali. Tapi, biasanya personifikasi membutuhkan dua puluh tahun lebih untuk membangun kembali dirinya setelah jatuh. Lihat dirimu sekarang."_

"_Itu…waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk kami tumbuh besar dan mengingat segalanya, ya."_

"_Ya. Dan kau sudah berhasil mengingat beberapa, itu bagus."_

"_Tapi… bukankah katamu setelah itu, 'ingatan manusia'-ku akan hilang sedikit demi sedikit? Aku tidak mau itu terjadi...kurasa."_

_._

_._

_[Seharusnya, dengan terlahir kembali, orang memiliki kebebasan untuk memilih bagaimana menjalani kehidupan baru mereka kan? Tapi tidak dengan kalian.]_

"_Ganti salurannya Gar! Aku tak suka politik."_

"_Begitu? Sanjoyo malah suka sekali. Hei, cita-citamu apa, Es?"_

"_Apa ya… Pilot? Aku suka langit! Dan pilot itu keren! Aku tidak mau jadi sejarawan lagi. Membosankan."_

"_Sanjoyo tidak bosan, tuh." Mereka ini satu jiwa, tapi perbedaannya sejauh Sabang dan Merauke. Tak ada mirip-miripnya, kecuali huruf awal dan akhir nama._

"_Tapi aku lebih suka jadi pemain bola saja."_

"_Kalau begitu, harusnya Nay menamaimu Budi saja, atau Bambang. Jangan Satrio."_

"_Aku bosan dengan nama Budiii!"_

_"Kamu tau, dulu, personifikasi bahkan tak bisa memilih masa depannya."_

"_Begitu?"_

_Gar mengacak rambutnya. Si ksatria yang bersembunyi. Dan Sabdopalonnya._

_._

_._

_[Semua orang mati, Es. Bahkan kau. Pada akhirnya.]_

"_Gar! Kapan kamu akan kesini lagi?"_

_Garuda menutup pintu._

_._

.

.

**2020**

Pelatuk ditarik lagi. Dua kali.

Gar membuka matanya. Bukan kepalanya yang dilubangi, tapi kedua orang-orangnya yang tersisa di sebelahnya. Ia terkepung, terjebak dan berdarah. Sendirian, tapi hidup.

Kenapa...?

"Sudah cukup bersenang-senangnya, Pengkhianat?"

Itu suara wanita. Dingin dan tenang yang mengingatkannya pada bongkahan es Antartika.

"Kau…kalian tidak ada dalam target." Terengah-engah ia mencoba bicara. "Siapa kau?"

Ekspresi gadis itu tak berubah, kaku dan mati ekspresi. Menatapnya bosan dari balik kacamata tipis (tentu saja, jaman sekarang ini, siapa sih yang tidak menggunakan kacamata?) yang ia kenakan.

Jangan-jangan...

"Jayawardhana?"

Ah, ya. tentu saja. Keponakan, menurut informasi yang mereka kumpulkan. Cukup mirip. Mungkin karena mimik mukanya. Joni juga pernah mengatakannya sambil menunjukkan gambar pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu. _'Namanya Bhinneka Jayawardhana. Eka. Pelajar sekaligus aktivis. Anggota PKI. Dari keterlibatannya dengan PKI itulah dia mengenalku. Sudah kuanggap sahabat sendiri. Dasar brengsek.'_

Jayawardhana, keluarga _researcher_ Demise. Salah satu keturunannya yang _assassin_, Bhinneka, berhasil membunuh Indonesia, setengah dari ASEAN, dan, luar biasanya, Rusia pada jaman Cold War. Rusia yang kabarnya telah eksis sejak Black Death. Rusia yang membunuh Rangga Wicaksono. Eka yang legendaris, idola ibunya. Gar ingin tertawa.

"Tak kusangka kau tahu tentangku," ucap gadis itu.

Gar sendiri juga mau mengatakan itu padanya. "Apa yang seorang Jayawardhana lakukan di sini?"

"Penasaran denganmu, tentu saja."

"Memangnya aku seistimewa itu, sampai kalian mencari-cariku? Kau tahu rencana kami tapi kau membiarkan saja para Dharmawangsa mati? Luar biasa."

[Ah, Demise. Bahkan menjual keluarga dan teman demi misi. Dibesarkan begitu, bagaimana sempat kalian menjadi _devil's advocate _untuk diri sendiri?]

"Orang-orang yang semudah itu membiarkan dirinya dibantai pantas mati," ujar wanita itu enteng. "Lagipula, pengkhianat jarang di Demise. Aku ditugaskan membawamu, mengorek informasi. Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti, apa yang akan dilakukan Demise pada orang-orang sepertimu."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin ikut kau," balasnya. "Tapi Mahendrata akan sampai ke sini beberapa menit lagi. Bersiaplah."

Gadis itu terdiam. "Kendaraan apa, kalau aku boleh tanya?" katanya kemudian sambil lalu.

"Mana kutahu."

Hening. Si gadis mengabaikannya. Memindai data lewat layar di kacamatanya, tentu saja. "Bukan beberapa menit. Dia sudah di bawah, mengendap-endap dari para tetangga. Tak ada gunanya buat kami untuk lari lagi." Gadis itu menghela napas, tapi tetap miskin emosi. "Jadi dia memang belum mati, ternyata? Berhasil juga kau menipu kami."

"Aku tak bermaksud menipumu. Kau sendiri yang berpikir terlalu jauh. Kau juga sudah, ugh, terkepung, Nona."

"Tidak juga. Jangan salah, yang terkepung itu kalian."

"Apa?"

"Wicaksono, kau dengar?"

'_Sejernih air mineral. Beri aku sepuluh menit.'_

"Sudah kubilang sejak awal kan, bisa jadi mereka punya rencana cadangan. Sekarang kau akan keduluan Mahendrata."

'_Oke, oke. Aku mengaku salah. Nanti kubawa mayatmu ke keluargamu. Keluargaku juga masih hutang budi pada pamanmu itu.'_

Gar memperhatikan dengan tertarik. Tak disangka, ternyata kemajuannya akan secepat ini. Wicaksono benar-benar akan datang. Bersitegang dengan Mahendrata. Wicaksono. Yang _mahaguru_nya, Rangga, adalah salah satu pendiri dasar Demise modern. Anggota-anggota Demise level tinggi.

"Jadi, ini perpisahan ya, Pengkhianat? Sayang, sungguh sayang. Kupikir kau bisa jadi Demise yang baik."

Gar mendengus. "Tahu dari mana kau tentang aku? Ceritakan."

"Jangan meremahkan kami, ya. Kami kenal kau. Dan ibumu yang sebatang kara itu. Kakekmu juga. Tak mungkin kami bisa melacak perpindahan _guardian_ Indonesia dari hari ke hari. Mengontakmu akan menambah kecurigaan. Yang kami bisa lakukan hanya berharap suatu saat, kau akan datang kembali pada kami setelah membunuh Indonesia dan si kakek itu.

"Tapi kau tak datang. Indonesia makin sulit dilacak. Ketika akhirnya Wicaksono membunuh Indonesia dan mendapat lokasi kalian, kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Mereka terbunuh. Terbakar jadi arang. Tidak hanya itu, kau tahu apa yang kami dapatkan? Mereka mati terbunuh timah panas. Dari belakang. Pak Tua itu tak pegang senjata. Artinya, ada orang lain yang mengganggu. Tak mungkin tetangga atau sekedar teman si petani penyendiri, juga tak ada saksi mata bagaimana kebakaran itu terjadi. Artinya, _guardian_ barulah yang melakukannya. Kau. Taktik ibumu gagal total. Wanita bodoh. Bahkan membesarkan satu anak saja tak bisa ia lakukan dengan baik. Atau kau yang terlalu bandel? Seharusnya kau lebih mendengarkan nasihat ibumu.

"Kemudian kau hilang. Sebaliknya, orang-orang gila Eropa itu mengacau lagi. Jadi kau meninggalkan kewajibanmu untuk bermain dengan orang-orang peninggalan Mahendrata? Bocah idiot, kau pikir kami sebegitu bodohnya? Taktikmu selama ini lebih baik. Kabur, itu yang harusnya kau lakukan."

Bocah, katanya. Bahkan orang yang akan mencabut nyawanya juga memanggilnya bocah. Gar mendesah. Lagipula, ia yakin dirinya lebih tua dari dia. Apa-apaan sih gadis ini.

"Kalian tak pernah berpikir bahwa membuat anak-anak seperti kami itu riskan?" ujarnya.

"Kebanyakan dari mereka tak sesinting dirimu, dan jika keluar jalur, cenderung cepat dibasmi. Riskan katamu? Jika ada calon anggota Demise yang mundur hanya karena kata itu, dia tak pantas menjadi bagian darinya sama sekali. Kau tahu hal apa yang kami paling benci, disamping entitas-entitas penentang takdir kematian seperti temanmu itu? Pengkhianat. Sepertimu. Kau juga yang memperingatkan Indonesia dan Malaysia kan? Tentang kejadian di perbatasan Thailand?"

"Tak kusangka butuh waktu selama itu untuk kalian sadar."

Si gadis mendelik padanya. Masih tanpa ekspresi.

Awalnya, suara seperti gemuruh di lorong, mengabarkan kedatangan langkah-langkah kaki baru. Selanjutnya, pintu menjeblak terbuka diikuti letusan-letusan senjata, menggeleggar memenuhi ruangan. Berlangsung beberapa menit, sedangkan Gar sendiri hanya bisa meringkuk, setengah berharap akan ada peluru nyasar mengenainya dan membuat sakitnya hilang dengan cepat.

Darah-darah baru berceceran mewarnai karpet jadi merah. Si gadis terhempas ke belakang, darah mengalir dari luka-lukanya.

Mahendrata memasuki ruangan, Colt-nya tergenggam erat di tangan prostetiknya. Tatapannya beralih dari mayat orang-orangnya, ke Gar, ke si gadis.

"Hei, Nona. Kau _informant_?"

"Ya," ujarnya santai sambil memperhatikan rekan-rekannya. Tak ada yang tersisa. "Tapi jangan harap aku akan mengumbar informasi apapun."

"Tapi kau sudah tak bisa kabur, Nona." Si gadis mengangkat alis, menantang. "Oh, jangan sianida itu lagi..." Mahendrata memutar matanya. Sianida di sela gigi. Kematian yang jauh lebih cepat dan mudah daripada menanggung penyiksaan musuh yang berusaha mengorek informasi.

"Sekte tua, dengan taktik _copy paste_ yang tua juga. Makin lama, apa organisasi kalian makin mengalami kemunduran ya? Apa kalian sudah putus asa dengan kemajuan teknologi yang sudah bisa membuat seseorang hampir _immortal_?"

Tatapan si gadis seolah mencibir, memperhatikan tangan yang menggenggam Colt itu. "Taktik lama itu efektif, jika bukan karena _blunder-blunder_ macam dia. Imortalitas apa. Bahkan dalam kamus para ilmuwan, mereka sadar tak ada yang akan bisa jatuh kepada apa yang disebut keabadian. Kemajuan teknologi, katamu? Semua yang orang awam itu lakukan masih terlambat seratus tahun dibandingkan pencapaian-pencapaian rahasia kami."

Jauh sebelum ada yang namanya globalisasi, Demise telah mengglobal. Ia tak bisa membayangkan beberapa tahun lagi. Perang _cyber_, mungkin? Gar pusing sendiri membayangkannya.

"Bahkan sedang sekarat pun, kalian sombong sekali ya," geram Mahendrata sebelum menarik pelatuk. Tak ada gunanya lagi berusaha mengorek informasi dari seorang Jayawardhana. Toh, masih ada anak-anak buah Wicaksono yang sebentar lagi datang. Si gadis menutup matanya, menerima kematiannya tanpa drama, seperti menyambut teman lama.

Gar sendiri baru tahu, ternyata begini rasanya sekarat. Seolah nyawa ternyata terlarut dalam darah, ikut merembes keluar bajunya dan menggenang di lantai merah. Ia terbatuk, bicara patah-patah. "_Tuh_, sudah kuantar Wicaksono padamu. Tugasku selesai, kan? Sekarang terserah kau, mau mencoba balas dendam padanya, atau menyelamatkan diri –karena jujur, aku tak yakin kau bisa menang melawan mereka. Bisa-bisa tangan dan kakimu satunya bisa diambilnya. Atau bahkan kepalamu."

Guntur memaki. "Kenapa dia harus muncul sekarang. Aku tak bawa banyak amunisi..."

"Aku tak menyangka kau takut kematian," kekeh Gar.

Guntur menyeringai meremehkan. "Ha. Aku bukan takut. Hanya tak mau semudah itu memberi mereka kepuasan membunuhku. Lagi. Sebaliknya, jika aku berhasil, Demise negara ini kemungkinan besar akan jatuh. Itu kan maumu?"

"Entahlah." [Tidak sepertimu, ini bukan tentang benar atau salah. Bagiku, ini tentang siapa yang kuat, dia yang menang.] "Tapi aku masih belum menyerah meyakinkanmu untuk menyisakan anak-anak itu."

"Kalau aku jadi kau, kubunuh mereka semua sampai bibitnya," desis Guntur. "Baik yang calon maupun yang bukan. Kau tak bisa tahu kan yang mana diantara mereka yang sudah diajari membunuh sejak TK?"

"Terserah dirimu lah. Tapi anak2 itu hanya alat orang tuanya."

Guntur tersenyum , sinis dan keji. "Hei, kau masih bisa menyelamatkan diri dari tempat ini kalau kau mau."

Gar mengabaikannya. Memangnya dia mau ke mana setelah ini? Ia sendiri tak tahu. "Kalau kau sampai di luar, bisa kau sekalian bakar tempat ini?"

Guntur menghela napas. Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan anak ini. "Bukan masalah. Sebelum itu…" Moncong senjatanya sekarang diarahkan ke kepala Gar. "Di mana personifikasimu, Guardian?"

"Dari mana kau menyimpulkan kalau aku_ guardian_?"

"Ayolah, kau tidak benar-benar berpikir aku tak pernah memperkirakan itu kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Katakan. Atau kepalamu berlubang saat ini juga."

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu." Dia mengatakannya sambil lalu, seakan hal itu sama sekali bukan hal yang penting lagi. Setelah semua ini, pikir Guntur. Ia mulai frustasi.

"Oh baiklah. Aku juga tak berharap kau akan buka mulut."

Gar tertawa kecil. "Tapi kenyataannya aku betul-betul tidak tahu, tahu. Kau pikir kami tukang sihir yang bisa menemukan seorang anak kecil di antara dua ratus lima puluh juta manusia di negara ini tanpa petunjuk sama sekali? Kau tak akan bisa menemukan dia. Aku tahu. Aku kenal dia."

"Jadi apa petunjuknya?"

"Coba saja."

"Jujur, aku mulai ragu. Mana ada _guardian suicidal_ sepertimu?" ejek Guntur sambil memutar mata.

"Semua yang bernyawa," Gar terbatuk kecil. Darah lagi, mengalir lewat sela bibir. "Harus mati. Tapi kau tak bisa memaksa mereka untuk mati sesuai keinginanmu. Bahkan untuk para personifikasi itu. Biarkan mereka memilih kematian atau kehidupan. Toh hidup atau mati, rasanya sama saja." Ia mau terpingkal, tapi oh, sial. Lubang-lubang yang dibuat Demise di tubuhnya seolah memakunya di tempat. "Demise, kenapa kalian tak bisa melihatnya?"

"Kau sudah sama tak warasnya dengan mereka, heh?"

Gar menanyakan dirinya sendiri, apa di sepanjang hidupnya, ia pernah benar-benar waras.

[Kau sendiri orang gila, Mahendrata. Jelas betul. Lebih dari para Wicaksono itu. Kau juga gila, Sanjoyo. Mangsa yang memburu pemburu, jelas gila. Mungkin kau sejenis dengan si Rusia yang dibunuh Eka Jayawardhana. Makin lama hidup, kalian makin gila. Ah, satu lagi alasan masuk akal Demise untuk membenci kekekalan. Mungkin mereka tak suka bersaing dalam kegilaan.]

Benar-benar gila. Mungkin inilah yang Kakeknya sebut Kalabendhu itu.

[Pantas saja kau baru lahir sekarang ini, Es.]

Pistol Guntur masih terkokang, lubangnya mengarah tepat ke kepala.

Wicaksono akan tiba kapan saja sekarang. Gar menutup matanya, tersenyum kecil. Merasa lebih damai dibanding kapanpun yang pernah ia ingat.

.

.

.

**2020**

Ingatan pertamanya, tentu saja, tak perlu dinyana, adalah mentari yang terbit di ufuk jauh, cahayanya membakar matanya sampai perih. Ia terpana, ia terkesima, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Pertama kali mereka mengenalkannya pada konsep kematian, ia langsung ingat. Entah karena apa, entah ditangan siapa, tapi di bawah langit inilah ia ingin mati.

[Rasa hormat itu akan muncul dari mereka untukmu. Terutama dari kami, Si Pelindung. Karena sejak kita masih belum bisa mengingat, kita sudah saling mengenal.]

Ia merasa mengenal mereka, jauh, jauh sebelumnya. Lama sebelum ini. Ia juga ingat, kali pertama mereka menggelar benda-benda itu di tegel terasnya. Ingatannya sebagai Indonesia belum terbangkitkan sepenuhnya. Ia hanyalah bocah kecil di dekapan seseorang yang dipanggilnya ibu dengan bahasa setempat.

Benda-benda itu menariknya, entah kenapa. Pertama, kantung kotor yang ternyata isinya hanyalah rempah-rempah (diambil khusus dari Maluku, kata mereka. Tapi tetap saja bumbu dapur). Kedua, kata mereka itu taring harimau Sumatera. Kali ketiga, _warangka_ cokelat sederhana, baru kemudian ia tahu itu _warangka_ keris pusaka Diponegoro.

Ia sering bermimpi, jelas sekali. Kadang sunyi dan sepi. Kadang membara bergelora. Ketika ia menceritakan pada Nay atau Gar, mereka mulai mendongeng tentang mimpinya. Seperti dahaga yang digelontor air segar.

[Benda-benda itu. Tempat itu. Tak tercatat dalam buku sejarah manapun. Tapi kau mengenalinya, kau familier, kau merasakannya ketika kau menatap mereka. Karena kau ada di sana saat semua itu terjadi. Bukan hanya hadir, kaulah lakonnya. Kau tahu semua kebenarannya. Sejarah berulang dan kau yang paling merasakannya, di kehidupanmu yang panjang. Bukankah begitu, Tanah Airku?]

_Smartphone_ berdering tanda panggilan masuk. Milik Satrio. Dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang, sejak usia dini sudah dijangkit virus teknologi.

"Es?"

"Gar? Tumben kau menelepon!"

"Kau sehat? Baik-baik saja? Ada kejadian apa selama kau di sana?"

"Tidak, tidak ada yang seru. Um, Gar, aku tidak bisa lihat wajahmu. Layarnya gelap."

"Baguslah. Es, mungkin ini kali terakhir aku meneleponmu. Jadi anak baik, ya. Dengarkan kata-kata Nay. Berlatihlah yang serius."

"Kenapa? Memangnya kau mau ke mana, Gar?"

"Jangan mudah percaya pada orang lain, Nak."

Satrio bertanya-tanya, apakah ini benar Gar. Suaranya lebih tua. Terdengar pelan dan lelah.

"Hidupmu tidak akan mudah."

"Gar?" Ia mendengar suaranya sendiri bergetar.

"Jangan menyerah, Indonesia."

.

.

.

**TAMAT**

.

.

.

**Footnotes:**

Pencak Silat, salah satu bela diri khas Indonesia. Digunakan juga oleh para Tentara Nasional Indonesia dan Kopassus. Dahulu merupakan bela diri khusus kaum priyayi, memiliki banyak aliran dengan sejarahnya masing-masing. Salah satunya memiliki ilmu 'getaran', yang bisa digunakan untuk mengenali/mendeteksi berbagai energi dari objek dengan mata tertutup untuk melumpuhkan musuh, bahkan bisa digunakan juga untuk membaca atau mendeteksi radiasi nuklir.

Reformasi Indonesia tahun 1998, diminyaki oleh keresahan rakyat pada pemerintahan Orde Baru yang telah berlangsung selama 32 tahun dan jatuhnya mata uang rupiah karena imbas krisis finansial Asia. Sejak tahun 1996 sudah terjadi beberapa kerusuhan di kota-kota di Indonesia, puncaknya adalah Kerusuhan Mei 1998 di Jakarta.

Pada tahun 2010-an, terjadi beberapa bentrokan di Thailand sebagai bentuk protes rakyat pada pemerintahan. Juga terjadi gerakan separatis di selatan, dekat dengan Malaysia. Di Myanmar sendiri beberapa konflik antara Junta dan oposisinya sering terjadi.

Gunung-gunung yang didatangi Gar untuk mencari personifikasi Indonesia masing-masing: Lokon di Sulawesi Utara, Rokatenda/Paluweh di Flores, & Sinabung di Sumatera Utara. Letusan mereka yang terjadi tahun 2011-2013 menyebabkan ratusan sampai ribuan penduduk harus dievakuasi. Flores sendiri pernah diterjang gempa tektonik dan tsunami hebat pada tahun 1992, yang menyebabkan ribuan korban jiwa dan puluhan ribu lainnya kehilangan tempat tinggal.

Warangka: sarung keris.

World's Expo atau World's Fair, ekshibisi internasional tiga tahunan dengan tema yang berbeda tiap tahunnya, ediikuti oleh negara-negara di seluruh dunia. Expo 2015 akan diadakan di Milan, Italy.

Satrio Piningit, Ksatria yang Bersembunyi, mitos Jawa tentang sang penyelamat yang akan muncul saat Kalabendhu, jaman edan, di bumi Nusantara untuk membawanya pada masa keemasannya. Muncul di ramalan Jayabaya, Ronggowarsito, Darmogandhul, dan beberapa yang lainnya. Seperti halnya kebanyakan mitos, sumber dan fakta-faktanya simpang siur. Tak diketahui wujudnya, gendernya, kapan kemunculannya, dilahirkan oleh siapa. Ada yang bilang dia orang yang sama dengan sang Ratu Adil, ada yang bilang mereka orang yang berbeda. Ada juga yang menganggap ia bukanlah berwujud manusia, melainkan sebuah konsep yang menggambarkan tujuh orang yang terpilih menjadi presiden Indonesia. Bahkan ada yang menganggap ia adalah konsep abstrak yang ada pada diri semua rakyat Indonesia, di mana ketika kita bisa menerapkan sifat-sifat baiknya, saat itulah Indonesia akan mencapai kemakmuran. Dia punya dua (atau ada juga yang bilang, mereka satu orang) 'pendamping' sakti, Sabdopalon & Noyogenggong, penasihat Raja Brawijaya yang bersumpah akan kembali ratusan tahun kemudian bersama si Satrio Piningit asuhannya. [Dan disini, bukan berarti Es itu Satrio Piningit betulan, ya. Saya cuma udah lama pengen masukin mitos itu ke konsep personifikasi Hetalia. Dan mungkin aja Gar cuma lagi ngetroll doang dengan ngasih Es nama itu hehe. Nama Nay juga diambil dari sini.]

Lembu Petheng (Sapi Gelap), sebuah sebutan (atau ada juga yang bilang itu sebuah ilmu) bagi anak yang tak jelas darah keturunannya. Mereka dipercaya sebagai orang-orang yang akan memiliki pengaruh besar, karena tak punya rasa minder akan masa lalunya. Beberapa contoh Lembu Petheng yang sering disebut-sebut diantaranya Ken Arok dan mantan presiden Soeharto. Tapi tentu saja, ini juga mitos yang belum bisa dibuktikan kebenarannya.

Proses penemuan reinkarnasi personifikasi oleh guardiannya, meski tidak seluruhnya atau sama persis, mengikuti konsep pencarian reinkarnasi Dalai Lama dari Tibet.

.

.

**A/N:**

Pertama, saya ucapkan MAAAFFFFF MAAF MAAF MAAF yang sebesar-besarnya, font 72, pada rekan-rekan Spice Islands karena INI BENDA TELAT BERAPA MINGGU, MAKJANNN QAQ. Tapi serius, gak mungkin la saya yang kemampuan ngetiknya kayak siput renta berkursi roda gini (plus kesibukan kuliah dan kepanitiaan yang entah kenapa pas banget sibuknya barengan orz) bisa menyelesaikan ini semua dalam seminggu orz. Juga karena benda ini, bisa dibilang merupakan rombakan gede-gedean dari plotline yang udah saya bikin sebelumnya. Saya juga minta maaf ke readers, karena benda yang ini munculnya lebih telat dari rekan2nya #sungkem.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih buat keempat rekan SI saya yang lain, karena benda ini tidak akan bisa berakhir kayak gini tanpa diskusi Line tanpa lelah untuk membuat konsep Demise-Guardian ini, juga keempat chapter epik sebelumnya. Oh iya, ide tentang Guntur yang ngumpulin orang2 buat mengoposisi Demise itu punya emaknya Guntur, dan headcanon singkat tentang 'ingatan manusia' yang sedikit2 begitu personifikasinya ingat masa lalunya itu punya emaknya Joni.

Terima kasih juga buat readers yang sudah review (review2nya berguna banget!), udah baca (review juga dong!), & udah mau menunggu chapter nista ini dipublish.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya. Ini benda kenapa banyak Ocnya? Jawabannya karena well, kalo gak ada mereka, bisa2 Gar ngomong dan sibuk sendiri sepanjang cerita, nggak lucu dong. Kenapa gak terbaca kayak fanfic Hetalia? Well, selama masih menceritakan tentang personifikasi, ini masih termasuk fanfic kan? QwQ. Lagian jatah kami cuma satu/dua personifikasi perorang, dan para personifikasi dan guardian2nya yang lain juga lagi sibuk melawan Demise negara masing2, so beginilah, sepak terjang Demise Indonesia. Kenapa Indonesia? Tentu aja buat mengkonklusi dari chapter Joni, dan saya menolak menganggap Indonesia bukan merupakan karakter canon Hetalia, lebih menggap OC2 yang dibuat para authors FHI sebagai replacement character. Indonesia sama canonnya kayak Itali, Germany, India, Hutt River, Meksiko, Brazil, meskipun bentukan mereka belum jelas #tawanHimaruya. Kenapa panjang banget? Karena dari review2 yang kami terima, masih banyak yang perlu dijabarkan dari konsep Demise-Guardian buatan kami ini, dan kalo ceritanya gak panjang bisa2 ini berakhir kayak baca koran, info dump semua QwQ.

Mungkin kalian juga bertanya-tanya, kenapa personifikasi Indonesia disini Joni? Kenapa bukan salah satu dari 4 yang lain? Jawabannya karena…..undiannya dapetnya gitu #jgerrr. Di fic ini, lokasi-slash-characanonyangdipakai, urutan publish, siapa yang jadi personifikasi & siapa guardian semua ditentukan lewat sistem undian (dan kami juga bertanya-tanya, kenapa bisa-bisanya Gar jadi guardiannya Joni. Mungkin dia emang udah ditakdirkan jadi kacung Joni selamanya #salah). Kami juga baru baca buatan satu sama lain sesaat sebelum dipublish, to surprise each other lol (kecuali yang punya saya tentu aja, yang baru dibikin setelah baca 4 chapter sebelumnya). Semua kebetulan2, contohnya nama Gar & Eka yang sama itu, hanya kebetulan dan fiksi belaka #eh. Hal yang kami sepakati bersama cuma konsep organisasi Demise dan rencana uhukngetrollinpembaca dengan membuat satu pertanyaan: personifikasi Indonesia disini siapa? Gimana twist-nya? Gagal gak? #pertanyaanapaini

Jadi gimana? Kepanjangan? Makin membingungkan? Boring as hell? Terlalu sinetron? Action gagal total? OOC? (jangan dibandingin sama chara2 Undies ya, lol). Apapun kritik-saran-flamenya, kotak review selalu terbuka~ Dan kalau ada yang mau bertanya, sekarang berhubung udah gak ada spoiler2 lagi, feel free to nanya apapun xD. Dan saya sarankan untuk menapak tilas chapter2 sebelumnya, siapa tau ada easter eggs & fakta2 yang kelewat yang baru bisa disadari habis baca chapter ini x3

OhokmaafAN-nyabacotbangetohok

.

**Balasan Review yang lalu:**

**OrangeGirl:** Guntur memang selalu keren kok ;D #shot Undies? Ditunggu ya, kami masih demam Demise soalnya XD #woi makasih reviewnya ya~

**AlpacaCokelat:** Memangnya kenapa soal kacamata? #kedipkedipgenit Dan tidaaak, Guntur masih punya mama yang hobi ngebully dia, dia belum butuh mama baru. XD Guntur sama Nethere emang pasangan paling kece. Apalagi waktu Guntur lagi psiko mode on, makin kece deh. #nggak Gimana, udah ketahuan kan di chapter paling greget ini siapa personifikasi Indonesia? ;D

**Rhiani:** #tospantat dan sejak kapan Guntur sama Joni ada hubungan khusus... *lirik curiga* Hmm.. Secara teknis ya negaranya nggak langsung ancur gitu juga. Tapi setiap kali reinkarnasi personifikasi mati, keabadiannya perlahan-lahan terkikis. Nah ketika udah bisa dibilang 'negaranya sekarat', si personifikasi berarti keabadiannya juga udah di ambang batas. Jadi, barulah di saat itu di mana membunuh seorang personifikasi bisa bikin negaranya ancur. Kalo semua negara mati... Ya inget aja lagunya John Lennon yang berjudul Imagine. Di sana dia membayangkan kalau nggak ada negara, nggak ada agama, semua warga dunia akan hidup damai. Itu baru satu pendapat orang. Interpretasi orang tentang dunia tanpa negara kan beda-beda. Menurut Rhiani gimana? :D #malahbaliknanya Gaje kan penjelasan saya? Saya balik lagi aja deh ke goa, gambar-gambarin dinding goa... #suram

**Himeka Kozuki:** Gapapa, sekedar udah baca, apalagi review juga kami senang kok. :D Miapah si Guntur lebih nyeme dari Nethere? #ketawasetan #didikansayaberhasil Kalo Guntur ngejar Demise, itu dengan tujuan membela dan melindungi orang-orang biasa, karena Demise cenderung 'suka-suka gue' saat memburu personifikasi dan akhirnya nyeret banyak BANGET korban dari pihak warga sipil yang nggak ada hubungannya dengan personifikasi, contohnya kayak waktu wabah black death itu. Tapi, yang buat kesenangan itu ketika Guntur ngebunuh para personifikasi dan penjaganya. Kenapa? Karena doi udah sedeng. #plak Kalo di chapter ini masih ada yag mau ditanyain, tanya aja. Kalo bisa, pake log in account biar gampang kami jawab XD #ditabokin #seenaknyaaaa

**TMasochistDevil:** Wahahaha yesss rasakan politiknya uhuk yang saya masukin seuprit doang uhuk. #hehsarap Ke-kenapa? Kurang kece ya Guntur ketemu sama Nethere? QuQ;; AHAHAHAH makjan adegan actionnya emang aiiibb harusnya saya lakban aja bagian itu pake lakban item super lengket biar ga ada yang baca! Kayaknya emang saya yang tulisannya paling ancur se-Spice Islands LOL #selimutan. Soal OC yang bejibun... Udah terjawab sama saudari vreemdleven ya di Author's Note. Mohon maaf, dimohon pengertiannya. QuQ #sungkem Dan Garudanya terbang dengan cukup kece kan di chapter ini? #failedpun

.


End file.
